


Асуров рай

by Diverseyes



Category: India mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diverseyes/pseuds/Diverseyes
Summary: Почти ориджинал, лишь на небольшой подложке из древнеиндийской мифологии. В остальном – альтернативный мир с авторскими взглядами на положение вещей.Две расы, условно именуемые «богами» и «демонами», враждуют. Но не всё между ними так просто, если Праведные и Совершенные Боги в тайне мучительно завидуют «несовершенству» «каких-то жалких животных» и искушаются им – на неправедную страсть…Фигурирующие здесь историко-мифологические персонажи имеют мало отношения к своим прототипам, это лишь знаковые имена, от знаковости которых, однако, не уйти.





	1. МАЛО ЖИВУЩИЙ

               Войско терпело поражение. Немногочисленные остатки пеших воинов бежали, давно разрушив и без того жалкие «обломки» боевого построения, теряя и откровенно бросая оружие — невыносимый смертный страх одолел всё: мужество, гордость, разум, силу… Не осталось ничего — только адова паника.  
               Сенапати, наполовину свесившийся из башенки на спине боевого слона, пытался что-то кричать… но уже понимал: всё бесполезно, ни один его приказ не будет услышан и принят к сведению. Бессмысленно размахивать сигнальными флагами, трубить в раковину, пытаться даже собственным примером бесстрашия вернуть обезумевшей армии разум.  
               Они уже исчезли из самого понимания, что они — воины. Только зверье спасение собственных жизней… уже не замечая своих же, падающих, затаптываемых…  
               Армия противника, тоже давно разрушив всяческие построения, волной яростного воодушевления настигала бегущих: толпою, с торжествующими криками, на бегу меча копья и дротики, размахивая мечами. И тоже только пехота. Их колесничные бойцы уже даже не участвовали в этом — в добивании… Сенапати видел их вдали, спокойно стоящих на краю поля — простыми и даже не очень-то заинтересованными наблюдателями. Все было кончено — о чём беспокоиться? Можно и, отложив оружие, отдохнуть…  
Именно вид этих расслабившихся махаратхи более всего приводил в бешенство отчаявшегося сенапати. Полководец был молод, если не сказать — юн, однако для него это была не первая битва. И не десятая, конечно, но во всех остальных он одерживал блистательные победы! А сейчас… он сам так и не успел понять, что произошло. Как так резко, невозможно быстро — как мысль! — изменилась ситуация на поле боя.  
               Его армия была в полтора раза больше. Колесничных бойцов, способных противостоять сразу десяткам воинов, в ней было двадцать — а не семеро, как у противника. Эта двадцатка выглядела как несокрушимая стена по центру и флангам построения… все они — убиты!  
               И — боевые слоны. У противника их не было вообще. У нас же — целых восемь! Огромных, могучих, непревзойдённо обученных, с самыми лучшими копейщиками и лучниками в башнях на спинах… Как это случилось, как он не заметил сразу, что противники готовят чудовищную отражающую силу — метательные машины для толстых, как стволы, копий с подожженными наконечниками. Ураган летящих факелов…  
               Нужно было отдать приказ уводить слонов, обеспечить им защиту… Он не успел. Огромные животные обезумели от огня, в ужасе посбрасывали своих седоков, вздымаясь на дыбы и страшно крича, передавили всё, что попалось им под ноги — своих, своих!.. едва не треть армии… Тучи копий противника и камни из боевых орудий довершили дело. И теперь семь из восьми роскошных боевых слонов, на которых возлагались такие надежды, лежали среди поля ещё колышущимися горами, ещё живыми… но им уже никогда не подняться.  
               Да и тот слон, самый высокий, на котором в одиночестве, хоть и с немалым личным арсеналом, находился сенапати в сопровождении только махаута, хоть напрямую и не участвовал в битве — являлся, по большей части, «вышкой» для обзора, — уже был подранен. Всего лишь пара-тройка метательных камней на излёте — а верная вахана уже хромает, припадая так, что уж лучше ему стоять на месте, чем двигаться куда-то, и нервно дёргает головой. Хорошо хоть погонщик ладит с ним — и может успокоить. Но…  
              …Надо трубить отступление. Даже не для своих. Для врагов — знак, что поражение принято, как будут приняты и их условия. Чтобы хотя бы остановили бойню… если остановят. Но необходимо хотя бы попытаться спасти жизни уцелевших…  
              Условия… об этом даже страшно подумать… если ты младший сын царя, и пусть даже генерал немалой части армии своего царства, то это вовсе не значит, что тебе дано что-то решать вне собственно поля битвы. А значит…  
              «Не думать лишнее, — приказал себя сенапати. — Сейчас важно другое. Спасти жизни оставшихся…».  
              Он уже поднёс к губам большую раковину с гулким, скорбным звуком. От которого сейчас свернётся в груди сердце… И в этот миг произошло то, что заставило его выронить эту раковину из рук наземь и вытаращить глаза, не веря… Один из воинов его разгромленной, позорно удирающей армии вдруг встал, медленно развернулся и… ринулся на приближающихся противников. Один! В обеих его руках — по огромному мечу, какие обычно поднимают лишь двумя руками, облачен он в полные доспехи и кожаный шлем, из-за которого невозможно разглядеть лица… его могучее сложение и весь облик напоминают махаратхи, но этот человек вырвался из пехоты! Сенапати даже не помнил, чтобы среди его воинов был подобный.  
              Но он был!  
              И когда этот странный воин ворвался в толпу опешивших врагов, для них это стало крушением. Два меча в невероятно сильных руках мгновенно проложили своему носителю широкую дорогу, снеся едва не сразу несколько десятков противостоящих… и он взвихрился среди них ураганом, сметающим живые тела, словно траву. Мечи были жернова, люди вокруг — зерно, рассыпающееся едва не в муку. Враги пытались отбиваться, но охвативший их ужас заставлял скорее не атаковать бешеного, но подставляться под его оружие — неотразимую смерть…  
              Увидев такое, остановились и обернулись и бегущие уцелевшие. Их изумление не знало предела… И только сенапати понял, что не удивляться нужно сейчас — хоть это, несомненно, чудо! это сами боги пришли нам на помощь! — а действовать. Одного личного примера — хоть и такого невероятного — мало… А если ещё один?  
              Полководец схватил свой боевой лук. Огромный, способный выпускать стрелы на немалое расстояние — настоящий лук махаратхи. Напрасно он, что ли, самозабвенно учился этому искусству и ныне слыл едва ли не лучшим лучником арийских царств… среди молодого поколения, конечно… опытные бойцы дадут ему фору… но сейчас! Стрела за стрелой вонзалась в гущу смятенных врагов — по краям от бешеного смерча, рубящего все на своем пути в кровавые куски. Не задеть его… но глаза зорки, руки метки, дух бесстрашен… да и радость, ударившая в сердце: еще не всё потеряно! — не только придавала сил, но и несла на себе, как на крыльях, уверенность… мы победим!  
И его армия, узрев всё это, воодушевилась. Без всякого приказа, сначала робко, потом — невыносимо бесстрашно, недавние беглецы от бойни двинулись на теперь уже охваченных паникой врагов…  
              Резко — как мысль! — всё стало иным. Это боги! Это они вспомнили о том, как перед битвой армия хайхайев принесла им немалые жертвы. Наше царство одержит победу! Вот она, уже в руках! И условия — будут наши! Стрела, еще стрела… Копьё!.. Буйная, яростная радость, что хочется кричать, вопить, рыдать… невольные горячие слезы на глазах… смахнуть… еще стрела!.. Этот воин… он, несомненно, получит самую высокую награду… Стрела! Копье! …нет, его нужно сделать своим близким соратником, помощником, одним из высших талапати, ведь за таким пойдут даже самые робкие… а уж что говорить о смелых! Стрела… снести головы сразу двоим… Душа сама кличет во всю силу: «Слава Махадэву!!! Слава махараджу Критавирье!» — и ей отвечают десятки голосов: «Хай-хай-я-а-а-а!».  
             Жаль, потеряна раковина — нечем трубить победу. Но и так понят…  
             Бешеный воин резко остановился. Развернулся. И так же — с «жерновами» наперевес — ринулся… на хайхайев!  
             Сенапати едва не выронил лук. Это… что? Такая… шутка… богов…  
             Тот же ураган, те же кровавые клочья, но уже… уже…  
             Ужас пронзил сердце военачальника. Однако рука сама только крепче сжала лук. Кто бы он ни был, этот безумный — а он безумный, это же ясно! — сейчас только его смерть спасёт ситуацию.  
             Прицелиться… но как прицелиться в смерч? Он же…  
             И в этот миг воин снова остановился. Так, будто его совершенно не волновало, что на него направлены сотни глаз и оружие. Он поднял голову — и встретился взглядом с лучником. И… бросил свои мечи.  
             Но вовсе не для того, чтобы сдаться. Многие глаза в этот миг едва не выпали из орбит, когда… он стал стремительно расти вширь и ввысь, шлем и доспехи с треском лопались и осыпались с него, словно скорлупа… с похожего на скалу литого, исполинского тела серо-стального цвета, подобного руде самого богатого железа… и дикая мощь, исходящая от него, словно волна, смела людей на много шагов…  
            — Асу… — сдавленный сип.  
            — Асура! — поголовный вопль.  
            — Асура! Асураааа!!!  
            Люди — и свои, и чужие, уже вперемешку, просто рухнули на землю. И многие уже никогда не поднимутся — смертного ужаса не выдержали их сердца. Кто-то пытался отползти, пятясь на руках, иные закрывали головы, извиваясь, что раздавленные наги…  
            Сенапати застыл. Это не шутка богов. Ему и прежде доводилось слышать о том, что проклятые демоны, чудовища — асуры! — вмешиваются в человеческие битвы… просто чтобы позабавиться! По… играть… человеческими жизнями… словно игрушечными глиняными воинами…  
            Это у них такое развлечение — у исчадий Тьмы без сердца, подобного человеческому.  
            Слышал. Но не верил. Как и во многое другое, что написано в Писаниях, повествуется в сказаниях и байках… это же сказки…  
            Но глаза его видели — видели! — живое воплощение всех этих страшных историй. Могучий исполин — не меньше чем в четыре человеческих роста, боевой слон ему едва по пояс — стоял посреди поля битвы, оглядывая ее с любопытством ребёнка — раскосыми глазами, цветом подобными тёмно-багровым гранатам, с сияюще чёрными всплесками в глубине. Будто два переполненных, готовых извергнуться вулкана…  
            Он просто стоял, будто являя себя, давая возможность рассмотреть, налюбоваться.  
            И сенапати замер от щемящей мысли: а ведь любоваться было чем. Металлом блестящее темное тело, состоящее, казалось, из каменных плит под железной кожей и переплетений мышц-лиан, закрывала лишь короткая набедренная повязка из грубо сшитых барсовых шкур: жёлто-пятнистых и чёрных. Больше никакой одежды, ни ожерелья, ни… На голове — два длинных, как копья, прямых ослепительно белых рога… нет, это больше похоже на украшение в волосах, скрученных узлом на затылке и скреплённых этими самыми костяными копьями.  
            Это же… та самая примета!  
            Сенапати едва не сел на дно своей башенки. Та самая! Это… не просто какой-то там асура, а тот… тот… о котором говорили, кричали, бились… с самым непередаваемым, уничтожающим душу ужасом… Это он, тот самый, юный, безбородый асура, дивным тёмным лицом своим подобный точёной статуэтке… Тот, который прославился особой ненавистью — не к кому-нибудь, а… к брахманам, служителям храмов, жрецам, аскетам, саньяси, риши… ко всему святому! И он без снисхождения обрушивал на них свою ярость — на беззащитных людей в белых одеждах… Разрушителем храмов называли его. Врагом дхармы. И — Адом.  
            Ад в Писаниях именуется наракой, разделяется на ледяной и огненный, и ещё что-то там…  
            Именно таков был этот демон, именно такое имя дали ему — Нарака. Наракасура.  
            И сказания о нём были настолько древними, что, казалось, он был всегда. С начала времён… И всегда он в них был юным, словно человек семнадцати лет или бессмертный бог. И всегда в них он был самым чудовищным злом, воплощением холодной, беспощадной жестокости и лютой ненависти ко всему живому…  
Асура просто стоял. Опустив огромные руки с удивительно изящными кистями, на которых выделялись длинные крепкие ногти — когти?.. — яркого серебра. Они даже блестели на солнце, словно драгоценности. Драгоценные глаза, драгоценные пальцы… драгоценное лицо…  
            Когда лучник поймал себя на том, что уставился на это лицо, словно бы оно принадлежало принцессе на сваямваре, ему едва не стало дурно… От ненависти! Только ненависть могут вызывать исчадия Тьмы, святотатцы… Только ненависть…  
           …Поле битвы словно вымерло. Казалось, на нём не осталось ничего живого. Даже те несколько воинов — не важно уже, свои, чужие — которые сумели подняться и стояли, сжимая в обеих руках выставленные перед собою мечи, казались мёртвыми. Достало мужества, чтобы встать, — на то, чтобы жить, уже недоставало. Только стоять. Будто ноги вросли в землю, а тела покрылись каменной коркой. Только стоять. На смерть.  
            Асура скосил глаза на людей, которые были ему едва выше колена, и усмехнулся. От этой гнусной демонской ухмылки сенапати едва не сдавило горло. А потом… асура поднял руки к затылку — и рывком выдернул из волос свои костяные копья. Немыслимо густая спутанная сеть цвета бурой глины обрушилась на исполинскую грудь и спину — косматые лианы, водопад… до самой земли! И от этого облик врага Вселенной стал воистину чудовищным… Лучник замер с раскрытым ртом… Да это гнуснее ракшасов! Демон! Проклятый де…  
            Проклятый демон воздел свои копья над головой — и резким взмахом пронзил ими застывших людей. На левом «вертеле» — сразу три «куска мяса», на правом — один… асура поднял копья к лицу, повернул их, рассматривая добычу… Несчастные даже не кричали от боли — извивались молча, словно первым, чего лишились в смертном ужасе, был именно голос. Нет, голос исчез отовсюду — сама Вселенная оглохла и онемела.  
             Натешив свои проклятые багровые глаза, асура встряхнул копья, чтобы освободить их. Так же молча — в кромешной, каменной тишине — люди попадали на землю с немалой высоты. И никто из них больше не шевельнулся. Один из «кусков» застрял, не мог покинуть «вертел». Асура медленно провёл копьем по своему плечу, стирая с оружия человека… А потом снова воздел… Но вокруг него на немалом пространстве уже не было живых.  
             Кто-то за время неторопливого, почти ритуального чудовищного действа успел отползти подальше… рядом — только трупы. Асуре, похоже, стало скучно от того, что пространство вокруг него опустело, и он сделал шаг. Потом ещё один…  
             «Неповоротлив… — вздрогнул разум сенапати. — Медлителен… — Из памяти его от напряжения выпало воспоминание о молниеносном броске чудовищных костяных орудий. — Есть шанс… есть…»  
             Неуместные воспоминания залили разум: в Писаниях сказано, что были случаи, когда люди убивали асуров: с трудом, лишь совместными усилиями десятков, нет, сотен бойцов… с немыслимыми жертвами… и не без помощи богов, конечно же, это боги решали, что люди сейчас должны победить… да, боги!.. но ведь это было… или сказки?.. Да и что до них, если никаких бойцов у него не осталось. Осталась лишь ярая ненависть… и решительность, стискивающая душу… Нет, не ему, Арджуне Картавирье, младшему сыну царя хайхайев, прославленному воину и полководцу, праздновать труса! Как бы там ни было, как бы ни выпали кости судьбы — сражаться! Только сражаться! До последнего! И даже если шансов — никаких, и даже если можно, пока ещё можно бежать, увести вахану…  
             — Хей! — крикнул он своему махауту, застывшему на шее слона, свернувшись, словно испуганный зверь, вжав голову в морщинистый слоновий загривок. Погонщик дёрнулся, взглянул исподлобья… в глазах — сосущая надежда…  
             — Вперёд! — решительно приказал Картавирья. — К нему! — кивок головой в сторону…  
             В глазах махаута всплеснул ужас, но ослушаться приказа своего повелителя он не смог. Слон, припадая так, что башенка опасно подскакивала и тряслась, двинулся навстречу асуре.  
             Шаг… ответный шаг… ещё… шаг… шаг… Вселенная не только потеряла голос — само время в ней замедлилось, слипшись в студенистый ком…  
Лучник вскинул голову, бесстрашно заглядывая в демонские глаза. Слишком большие… для того, чтобы быть глазами. Переливы, перекаты, всплески тьмы, взблески огня в глубоких гранатовых омутах — да разве такое бывает в глазах? Но надо смотреть в них — мужественно, без страха… дерзко!  
             И не только смотреть! Картавирья обернулся к своему арсеналу — и застыл: осталось только одно метательное копьё. Расшвырял все в победительном запале… Только одно! Значит…  
             Вскинув копьё над плечом, он не медлил ни минуты… Оружие со свистом рванулось в грудь исполинского врага… и отскочило от неё, лишь коснувшись. Даже не ударив — именно коснувшись, словно щепка… и, отлетев, разломилось натрое, будто соломинка… Демон даже не заметил этого касания.  
             «Неуязвим! — страх подкатил к горлу, но Картавирья решительно раздавил его. Сердце не желало сдаваться, ни за что, ни за… — Должен быть шанс! Неповоротлив… он… Глаз! В глаз! Лук!»  
             Верное оружие тут же оказалось в руках. Но, обернувшись к вместительному колчану, висящему на перилах башенки, Картавирья был немало потрясён тем, как судьба испытывает его: стрела там осталась тоже всего одна! Эх, если бы в пылу битвы, увлёкшись своим мнимым геройством, он не… Но поздно сокрушаться об утраченном. Одна — значит… Глаз!  
             Руки дрожали. Можно ли вообще прицелиться, если… Не думать! Ничего нет, только адов глаз…  
             Хлёст тетивы… Асура едва заметно, почти изящно отклонил голову — и стрела вошла не в проклятое демонское око, а в волосы у виска. Да так там и осталась, и роскошное оперение её походило на цветок, украсивший их.  
             Сделав ещё один широкий шаг, асура оказался совсем близко. Его расплавленный взгляд уже откровенно прикован к злополучному слону и его седокам. Большая рука чудовища потянулась к согнувшемуся в беспамятном ужасе махауту, серебряные когти легко, как травинку, смахнули несчастного наземь… и отлетел он далеко.  
             Картавирья остался один. На один с асурой. Из оружия в башенке оставался только меч. Что ж… даже если суждено погибнуть… я погибну — сражаясь!  
             Сжав в обеих руках свою последнюю защиту и выставив её перед собой — как давешние окаменевшие воины — он так же окаменел… но не от страха. Страху не было места в ошалелом, бухающем сердце. Просто иначе не устоять в подпрыгивающей башне уже неуправляемого слона, который продолжал медленно идти вперёд тупыми зигзагами — прямо на демона! Может быть… удастся, всё же удастся вонзить меч в проклятое тёмное тело… не убьёшь, уже не… но хотя бы ранить! Это уже будет превеликой гордостью для воина — перед неизбежной смертью…  
             — Храбрый Мало Живущий…  
             О, боги… голос асуры! Нет, не звериный рык, не грохот дикого обвала в горах, не… этот голос своим низким, протяжным рокотом напоминал перекаты широкой и спокойной реки…  
             — Храбрый Мало Живущий. Мне нравится твоя смелость. Я оставлю тебе жизнь. Уходи.  
             — Проклятый демон! — во всю силу своих лёгких заорал Картавирья. — Мне не нужна твоя пощада! Сражайся!  
             — С чем? — насмешливо. — С этим?  
             Два демонских пальца сжались на лезвии меча — и лёгким рывком выдернули его из рук человека. Асура аккуратно взял меч за рукоять, поднёс к глазам, рассматривая, потрогал пальцем остриё… и бросил в башенку. Картавирья едва успел отстраниться, чтобы его не поранило собственное оружие. Снова было схватился за него… уже понимая, насколько всё бесполезно. Но… только не пощада от исчадия Тьмы! Лучше смерть!  
             — Демон! — снова вскричал он. — Я не приму ничего от чудовища, убивающего беззащитных брахманов, от разрушителя храмов, святотатца и зверя! Убей меня! Лучше смерть!  
             — Храбрый, храбрый… — асура будто успокаивал его, и это, напротив, приводило в бешенство. Вся кровь, казалось, превратилась в бурлящий водопад отчаянной ненависти. — Смелый… Я видел твои стрелы. Если бы ты знал — мог бы не бояться меня задеть. Оружие Мало Живущих бессильно против меня. Ты не знал… ты бил без промаха, думая и о том, чтобы не повредить моей майе. И ты пошёл на меня. Один! Храбрый. Не глупый. Ты нравишься мне. Живи.  
             — Будь ты проклят! Проклят! Я не нуждаюсь в твоем снисхождении! Убей меня! Ты, убийца! Убийца невинных! Адская тварь! Демон! Ненавижу! — сердце выдиралось из груди, внутренности сворачивались в жгуты, сам воздух вокруг превращался в сдавливающие глыбы. — Ничего не приму от убийцы и святотатца!!!  
             — Человек, — спокойно сказал асура. — Твой боевой зверь хромает. Вот-вот он сбросит тебя вместе с твоим хлипким гнездом — и ты сломаешь себе шею. Или чего доброго завалится на бок от ран и раздавит тебя.  
             Разгромленный сенапати давно уже чувствовал тревожную животную слабость под собой. Огромное тело слона тяжело вздрагивало, голова дёргалась — и только многолетняя выучка не давала «боевой машине» сдаться слабости — последний приказ погибшего погонщика, который некому было отменить. На опасно покосившейся башне не осталось не только никакого оружия — в пылу сражения она растеряла всё лесенки, верёвки, шесты… рассчитывать было не на что, только на прыжок — на свой страх и риск. И, несмотря на навык правильно падать, группироваться — нет уверенности, что после такого все конечности останутся целы… Искалечиться, беспомощно ползти?.. На глазах у асуры…  
            …который вдруг молча подставил человеку локоть. Слегка подперев им съезжающую башенку.  
            — Что медлишь? Хватайся. Я не уроню тебя.  
            — Что??? — гнев пронизал сердце Картавирьи — так, что если бы превратился в огонь — испепелил бы всё вокруг на йоджану. — Да лучше убей меня, проклятый демон! Принять помощь от исчадия ада? От того, кто убивает без…  
               — Твоё дело, человек. Желаешь постыдно сломать хребет или задохнуться под звериным трупом — дело твоё, — оборвал его асура. Но локтя не убрал. И без этого локтя… Лопнула одна из подпруг — башня пошатнулась. Картавирья вцепился в перила, со страхом впившись взглядом в качающуюся землю…  
            — Лучше смерть… — хотел выкрикнуть он горделиво, но вместо этого из горла выхлопнул сдавленный сип.  
            — Чем прикоснуться ко мне? Человек, ты глупец? Или таков гордец… а, это одно и то же… Придётся облегчить тебе задачу, пока не поздно, — асура улыбнулся.  
            На мгновение Картавирья опешил: насколько человеческой была эта улыбка. Словно отец взирал на неразумного ребёнка. Но башню вновь тряхнуло, и стало не до…  
            Асура одним движением перекинул всю спутанную сеть своих бесконечных волос на одно плечо, свернул их в жгут и растянул его в руках. Опустившись на одно колено, левую руку он приложил к земле, правую поднял чуть выше деревянной башенки с незадачливым сенапати.  
            — Слезай, глупый, — сказал он.  
             Смесь гнева, унижения, страха, отвращения, попранной гордыни свернула душу Картавирьи в такой же тугой жгут. Убийца… демон… пощада… помощь… благодарным… тьме… а, я-акши-и… охт…  
            — Представь, что это просто лиана, — настойчивый низкий голос обдавал теплом…  
            «Лиана!» — сказал себе Картавирья и схватился за жгут. Пальцы погрузились в мягкое, шёлковое — будто провалились… «Лиа… на? — дёрнулось внутри. — Космы… асуры… мерзость…» Но… поздно. Шатающийся слон резко отступил, седока выдернуло из башни, и он повис на жгуте, невольно задрав лицо к небу… На мгновение мир перевернулся, стало неясно, где верх, где низ, и куда двигаться… то ли подтягиваться на руках к зовущим небесам, то ли цепляться ногами, тянущими к земле.  
            — Давай уже, человек… Тебе ли бояться высоты?  
            Картавирья почувствовал опору под ногами и обрадовался ей так, что сердце ударило в три раза быстрее, а руки с превеликим блаженством выпустили наконец демонские космы…  
            И только через мгновение осознал, что его опора — это всё тот же отвергнутый им совсем недавно локоть врага Вселенной… Впрочем, душа не успела возмутиться — человека аккуратно поставили на землю, и упрямый помощник тут же отстранился. Будто сам не хотел лишний раз навязывать свою особу тому, кто так непримиримо выразил к нему свою ненависть и отвращение.  
            Пока человек, пошатываясь, пытался восстановить дыхание, асура — будто забыв о нём — спокойно подобрал с земли свои костяные копья, одним небрежным движением свернул волосы узлом на затылке и пронизал их снова крест на крест — так, что острые рога возвысились над головой. От этого тёмно-точёное лицо его стало похоже на статую, какие привозят как трофеи из варварских царств… Картавирья поймал себя на том, что заворожённо наблюдает за его движениями, словно за священнодействием… И ведь это не кость! Это… шипы! Какого-то растения… такие длинные, крепкие, твёрдые, как камень… на земле нет растений, у которых… Дерево с райских планет? Но зачем там деревьям такие гигантские колючки? От кого защищаться в раю?  
           — Если ты думаешь… что я буду благодарен тебе… исчадие нараки… — прохрипел Картавирья в отчаянной злобе, — ты ошибаешься… проклятый демон!..  
           — Благодарен? Ты о чём, человек? — асура снова опустился на одно колено, чтобы лучше слышать, и слегка наклонил голову.  
           И Картавирья вновь оцепенел, на миг заглянув в эти гранатовые глаза с чёрно-багряными переливами-перекатами внутри, будто глазное дно плавилось… Это завораживало — и так, что мозг рассыпался песком, и песок этот размывали лёгкие речные волны…  
           — Демон!!! — выкрикнул отчаянный сенапати, силой выламываясь из морока. — Не жди моей благодарности!!!  
           — Че-го? — загнутые ресницы асуры удивлённо хлопнули, как у девушки.  
           Картавирья едва устоял на ногах.  
             — Благодарность… — выхрипел он. — Это если мы снова встретимся в бою — я должен буду не убить тебя в ответ… Но я…  
             — Ты и так меня не убьёшь, — усмехнулся асура, снова вставая.  
             — Убью!!! — прокричал человек во всё горло, с непонятным, но таким важным нутряным страхом подумав, что вставший во весь рост враг может его не услышать. — С этого дня я стану совершать подвиги самоотречения и молить богов, чтобы они даровали мне способность владеть небесным оружием!!! Тем, которое убивает проклятых демонов!!!  
             Где-то чуть ли не в печени заскребло: а почему ты не подумал об этом раньше, младший раджкумара? Давно бы уже был непобедимым воином и не страшился ни поражений, ни гнева отца, ни насмешек старших братьев… Почему? Может, эта встреча — напоминание тебе о том, что ты ДОЛЖЕН сделать в этом своем воплощении, и о чем позабыл из лености и мелкого тщеславия?  
             — И если не я, — продолжал Картавирья, задрав голову и изо всех сил напрягая раздираемое криком горло, — то моё следующее воплощение… или мой потомок… получит этот дар богов… небесное оружие!!! И будет убивать асуров! И… я убью тебя!!!  
             — Иди уже, человек… Пока я не ненароком не наступил на тебя…  
             — Убью!!! Убью тебя!!!  
             — Ты мне надоел… И это место тоже… Сейчас я хотел бы оказаться не здесь, а посреди доброго стада коров, чтобы утолить голод парочкой из них…  
             «А-а… Он и священных коров убивает тоже!», — ужас, отвращение, лютая ненависть едва не свалили Картавирью на колени.  
             — Убью! У-ни-что-жу!!! — трясло внутреннюю Вселенную.  
             — …а здесь только трупы Мало Живущих и жёстких толстокожих зверей… Я не ем такое. Ракшасам нравится… но я не ракшас.  
             — Ты хуже ракшаса! Смерть тебе, демон!!! Твой час придёт!!!  
             — Храбрый Мало Живущий… Я отпущу тебя, хоть проще было бы придавить… так ты меня донял. Не можешь уйти? Ноги завязли в земле? Или глупая голова — в шелухе? Ну, и оставайся здесь, пока не опомнишься… А мне тут делать нечего!  
             Неуловимое гибкое движение… поворот… шаг…  
             Картавирья хлопнул глазами в изумлении: асуры не было. Только поле боя, усыпанное трупами. Холмы слоновьих тел, поросшие лесами копий. Разломанные башни, перевёрнутые колесницы…  
             А был ли демон? На мгновенье Картавирье показалось: его прошибло больным видением — от сильного удара по голове, или из-за отдачи от лука, или…  
             Но это не важно. Был асура или не был — войско младшего сына раджи хайхайев разбито. И хоть ничуть не менее, если не более, перебито войско противника, но это — не победа… Это адское поражение, за которое ему, нелепой волею судьбы оставшемуся в живых, ещё предстоит ответить.  
             Так и сталось. Когда раджкумара с малыми остатками своей насмерть перепуганной армии (дикий, необоримый страх выживших двух десятков воинов хотя бы подтверждал, что асура всё-таки был, и сенапати не сошёл с ума) вернулся в столицу, его ждал даже не гнев махараджа Критавирьи, а ледяная холодность его, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего.  
             А предвещала она ссылку с глаз долой. Убраться из столицы, в загородный дворец в горах или куда угодно, пока разочарование отца не утихнет.  
             «А ведь мне в детстве предсказали, что я стану великим царём, одарённым многими милостями богов… — с горечью вспоминал опальный военачальник уже в пути. — Как такое может быть, если ты четвёртый сын, и тебя не принимают в расчёт, и чтобы заслужить одобрение отца, приходится постоянно доказывать… И все поражения твои куда страшнее, чем если бы точно так же потерпели старшие братья, особенно юврадж… Чем ты младше и дальше от трона, тем меньше тебе прощают…».  
            Но младший Картавирья не был бы воином, закалённым в сражениях, в том числе с самим собою, если бы позволил унынию и жалости к себе овладеть его душою надолго. «А, может, это и к лучшему! — тут же вспыхнуло неуёмное сердце. — Тем больше у меня толчков к совершенствованию! Я не стану прохлаждаться в этой ссылке, я найду себе нового гуру, получу новые знания, увеличу воинское мастерство, улучшу способности полководца!.. Нет! Я войду в аскезы уже сейчас — и вымолю у дэвов право владеть небесным оружием! Именно сейчас и начну!»  
            …И чтобы аскезы его проходили легче, чтобы ненавистью и праведным гневом заливать терзания голода и других взятых на себя жёстких самоограничений, он постоянно держал перед глазами образ того, кого… возможно, и не было…  
             Был. Был в его воспалённом разуме. Был и в людских разговорах, слухах, сказаниях… Был даже в Писаниях. Это ведь о нём, о том, кого прозвали Наракой — Адом, о юном, безбородом и бесконечноволосом чудовище с лицом гандхарва, который, казалось, был всегда, с начала кальп, — настолько древними были сказания о его преступлениях против Вселенной… Это о нём так красочно и страшно написали в сутрах: однажды не все в той деревне, которую он уничтожал, разбежались в страхе… двое смелых, спрятавшись среди обломков разрушенных им домов, видели… видели его сидящим на камне посреди превращённого им в руины храма и держащим на коленях, словно куклу, статую Великого Божества… и сосредоточенно, как дети отрывают лапки жукам — одну за одной, наблюдая, что будет, изучая, — отламывал он Богу или Богине многие его-её глиняные руки со многим в них страшным глиняным оружием… одну за другой… отламывал и бросал… и смеялся демон… И не разверзались Небеса! И не сходили на землю гневные дэвы, и не обрушивали из саднящих облаков свои ваджры на того, кто вот так, гнусно забавляясь, совершал великое кощунство… И безнаказанным оставалось святотатство… снова и снова… вечно…  
             И от этого находились даже люди — странствующие пророки, которые, трясясь в экстазе «прозрения», колотя по земле своими посохами и сухотными ногами, кричали: если боги бессильны против этого создания, то оно и есть бог, и нужно поклоняться не дэвам, а ему, и ему нести подношения — может быть, умилостивится и не станет убивать и разрушать… хотя бы временно… пока не понадобится новая жертва…  
             Их считали безумцами, хватали, запирали в домах для скорбных умом, но их слова не забывались… слухи и сказания катились волнами от города к городу, от деревни к деревне… затихая на время и вспыхивая снова… До чего же коварны демоны! Они разрушают мир людей не только снаружи, но и изнутри, они убивают саму веру и любовь к Создателям, искажают знания, они метят в боги, они жаждут власти над Мирами… Неспроста же, как о том рассказывали надолго уходящие в чужие земли с караванами шелков, драгоценного дерева и дорогих камней вайшью: в одном из дальних царств верховного бога зовут Ахура… или… Асура??? Неужто… один из подобных порождений нараки захватил власть в этом царстве, над умами их брахманов, а потом и остальных? О, ужас… и это царство стоит? Его не разразила ваджра? А дикари-млеччхи называют своих демонов — дивами… или дэвами??? Неужто… и их разум перевернул, исказил один из таких… или многие… О, коварные демоны! Но вам не пробиться в разум и души сыновей арийской земли — потомков истинных богов!  
             Но почему молчат дэвы? Почему?  
             Нет, они не молчат. Рано или поздно они уничтожают демонов. Для этого рождаются новые дэвы, и сходят на землю аватары, и вырастают в семьях великих царей могучие дэвапутры — полубоги… Демона убивают, чтобы потом восславлять героя, и сказывать, и петь о нём, и проводить ему ритуалы, и лицедействовать о деяниях его… Но до этого… сколько зла успевает сотворить тот или иной враг Вселенной, скольких невинных убить беспощадно, сколько сжечь деревень, разрушить городов… Дэвы будто просыпаются от беспечной дрёмы раз в пол-юги, чтобы разобраться с происходящим на земле, а всё остальное время им… всё равно…  
             Или нет? Или так они хотят чему-то научить людей?  
             Чтобы они сами научились бороться со злом? Чтобы сами могли стать как могучий Бхагаван Нарасимха, убивший ненавистника богов Хираньякашипу, расшатавшего веру, предавшего забвению многие обряды, неубиваемого — но поверженного! Или как непревзойдённый Бхагаван Рама, низвергший чудовищного Равану…  
             Так кто же будет тот, кто сразит самого гнусного из демонов — святотатца Наракасуру? Пока люди не поверили недужным пророкам… что он и есть бог… Чтобы и не думал, исчадие Тьмы, рваться в боги!  
             «Может быть… — грезилось Картавирье, — это буду именно я? Если я поставил себе такую цель… небесное оружие… я добьюсь её! Пусть не в этом воплощении… или мой сын, внук… как бы хотелось — в этом!»  
             И одна за другой накатывали яростные картины: вот он стоит, непобедимый и могучий, сияющий и прекрасный, против злобного врага Вселенной — и с лёгкостью поражает его… брахмастрой меж гранатовых глаз… и как закатываются эти два кровавых солнца… или васави шакти в шею… и как запрокидывается эта голова, и падают на землю шипы, и густые космы… локоны… раскидываются по камням — смертным ложем для поверженного демона…  
             «А ведь это лицо… создано для любви…». Поймав себя на этой мысли, Картавирья испугался. Но тут же подумал: «А ведь верно. Подобных юношей — дорогих темнокожих, бархатнооких рабов-«статуэток» из южных земель — держат при себе некоторые цари и богачи, чтобы любоваться… только ли любоваться? Таких юношей не пускают в битву, их берегут, холят и нежат больше, чем принцесс…" И любая женщина отдала бы за такого полжизни… особенно если к прекрасному, достойному лишь неги, лицу прилагается железное тело воина, сильные руки и огненная кровь…  
              И если многих видевших это порождение Ада мужей поражает безумие страха, то узревших его женщин — совсем иное безумие… и не всякую из них можно исцелить…  
              Да как возможно такое? Если во всей Вселенной нет ничего безобразнее, чем проклятые асуры? А они безобразны! Их звериные души, их бессердечие, холодная жестокость, неспособность к справедливости… локоть… и что? И что, если один из них походит больше на гандхарва… асуры могут наводить майю! Это была майя!!! Но… зачем? В битве, где нужно устрашать и… не многоглавый оскаленный зверь, не ужасающее чудовище с окровавленными клыками, а…  
              Безобразные! Отвратительные! Исчадия нараки… Только смерть! Без снисхождения! «Небесное оружие — вот моя цель! И ради этого стоит жить…», — после бесславного поражения и холодного презрения отца и всей династии, после едких насмешек старших картавирьев, и особенно ювраджа… после позора пощады и помощи от врага, и в этом он не сможет признаться никому…  
              И той же ночью он увидел это лицо во сне. И принадлежало оно такому же человеку, как он сам. Такого же роста… и со светлой кожей арьи… но во всём остальном… И он, Картавирья Арджуна, обнимал этого человека, словно близкого друга. Пальцы тонули в падающих на спину волосах, и сердце колотилось, словно больное… Пальцы тонули… в мягком, как шёлк, и прочном, как железо, бесконечном жгуте, уходящем в затягивающие бездонные небеса…


	2. ГЛУПАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА

             Если бы тому, кого называли Наракой — Адом, но он не знал об этом, и это имя уже давно вписали в сутры, но он об этом не ведал, кто-нибудь сказал, что он рвётся в боги и жаждет власти над Мирами… он бы склонил голову набок, свёл брови и глаза к носу и долго рассматривал эдакого глупца… а потом так бы и ответил ему: «Глупая твоя голова». И ушёл. Или убил бы сказавшего — просто потому, что не любил глупцов.  
            И вообще людей, Мало Живущих, с их многая и многая глупостями, и особенно этими: они и правда считали… вот правда!.. что весь мир и их самих создали дэвы, и управляют миром и их жизнями, а потому им, дэвам, надо рабски служить, валяться в пыли и носить им всё своё, и вертеть перед их смешными глиняными фигурами подносами с огоньками и цветными порошками, и осыпать эти куклы цветами, и плясать перед ними, как пишачи над убитым зверем, и ползать, и вопить…  
            «Ещё скажите, глупые Мало Живущие, что и меня создали дэвы…».  
            Никто никого не создавал. Всё является само, как цветок сам выходит из земли, как сама падает с неба вода… Как сами рождаются звери от других зверей, и асуры от других асуров… Или у Мало Живущих не так? Он наблюдал за ними: всё так же — тоже сами рождаются от самих себя. Никто их не создаёт.  
            Да и из чего дэвы могли бы создавать цветы, зверей и камни, если они владеют лишь майей? Неужели весь этот мир — майя? Он проверял: нет — мир живой, когда убиваешь Мало Живущего — видишь его кости и кровь. Когда ешь зверя — чувствуешь вкус его теплого мяса… Дэвы не создавали это. Им не из чего.  
            Дэвы — это просто такой же вид живых существ, как асуры и люди, просто раса, только возомнившая о себе невесть что — лишь потому, что захватили самые верхние планеты Вселенной, самые яркие и цветущие, и никого не пускают туда, кроме тех, кто ну очень им угодил. Вот Мало Живущие и хотят им угодить. Чтобы после своей короткой и смятенной жизни и смерти — попасть на эти лучшие из планет. Всего лишь. Было бы за что так унижаться! Будто жизнь в других Мирах не хороша…  
            Она ведь хороша везде! Даже в жерле Пылающей Горы на асуровой планете, куда он как-то раз нырнул, словно в озеро, — и не было в его жизни омовения сладостнее…  
            Потому так омерзительно дэворабство Мало Живущих — этих самых глупых глупцов во всех Мирах; и так хочется растоптать их во время их глупых плясок, и разгромить их гнусные дэвопоклонские дома, разорвать в клочья тех из них, кто важно мнили себя выше других только потому, что были служителями дэвов — и больше никем. Слугами, жалкими слугами — и никем больше. И другие Мало Живущие почитали их выше себя. И за это хотелось растоптать и их…  
            Но кроме этого неясного зуда ненависти, который охватывал асуру всякий раз, когда он видел эти дома и этих важных глупцов с дурацкими шествиями и трясками, в другое время ненависти к людям не было в нём. Они даже нравились ему. Забавляли. Смешили. Он любил находиться среди них, одев себя майей, подобной облику Мало Живущего, просто молча сидеть там, где их много, напитываясь их жизненными силами, или ходить по их селениям и смотреть на их суетливую жизнь.  
            Иногда он даже говорил с ними — но быстро уставал — столько глупостей они несли…  
            И вот только женщины их, хоть и одетые в немыслимое скопище тонких многоцветных шкур и обвешанные камнями и блестящим металлом иной раз так, что лица не разглядеть, при ближайшем рассмотрении были хороши… А добиться этого самого «ближайшего рассмотрения» ему было куда как легко, хотя он никогда не задумывался о том, хороша ли его майя, тот «человек», каким он обращался.  
            Он сам не знал, да и не особенно хотел знать, что заставляет женщин Мало Живущих прилипать к нему, словно глина, стоит лишь ему дать понять, что он не прочь позабавиться страстью… и смотреть на него так, будто нет жизни иной, и так кричать и биться под ним, будто их резали, но не от боли, а от блаженства… Но лучше всего после этого было их убивать. Ибо иной раз если не убьешь — она начнёт преследовать тебя, и хватать руками, и ползти по песку, и испускать горькую воду из глаз… от которой лицо краснеет и делается нехорошим… и тогда хочется убить глупую ещё сильнее.  
            Устав от этих красных лиц и истошных воплей, однажды он решил узнать, что же это с ними. Но на свои вопросы услышал в ответ такие глупости… Из которых пробрало только одно: «Проклинаю тебя! В следующем своем рождении, бессердечный, ты сам будешь женщиной! И узнаешь!»  
            Зачем в следующем рождении? Будучи по асуровой природе двуполым, Нарака прекрасно знал, что значит быть женщиной — иногда ему хотелось ради новых острых чувств отдать свое тело другому асуре, могучему, отважному, хищному… или даже любопытной асурини, пожелавшей поменяться ролями. Нечасто, тело мужчины и всё связанное с ним нравилось ему больше. Но он знал. И никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то из Своих вот так обливал его глазной водой, или ему самому хотелось бы такой низости…  
            Что не так у этих Мало Живущих? Чтобы узнать это, однажды он навёл на себя женскую майю. И сразу едва не свалился, запутавшись в многослойных цветных одеждах. Оборвав подол до колен, содрав с головы тяжёлую, стягивающую лоб блестящую обмотку с камнями и распотрошив тугую, до боли в затылке, косу, он пошёл по улице — и тут же услышал дикие вопли сонмища людей: «Блудница!», и в него полетели камни… Но вдруг чья-то рука схватила его за локоть и увлекла за угол дома, и на него навалился, прижав к стене, сильный чернобородый Мало Живущий.  
           — Я не видел тебя в храме Парвати… И в доме радости Мата Шрудали тоже… Ты новенькая? Тебе нужен покровитель! Идём!  
           Асура, ведомый любопытством, пошёл с чернобородым — и всю ночь воистину наслаждался… наслаждалась… его страстью. И это было хорошо.  
           Но когда «она», насытившись, вознамерилась уйти, чернобородый схватил «её» поперек стана, бросил себе на плечо и потащил куда-то. А там, на окраине города, запер в кирпичном доме, отбросив к стене, и прорычал:  
           — Ты моя, девка! И не вздумай пытаться удрать, иначе выпорю. Мне надо идти, тут дел по горло… К моему приходу чтоб была готова мне служить. И помни: на ложе я люблю, когда девка умелая, а не как ты — только стонать да закатывать глаза… Тебя что, никто ничему не учил? Так научу!  
           Асура медленно стянул со своих плеч и без того полуразодранные женские одежды… глаза чернобородого полезли на лоб, когда из-под сари «девки» ему открылось тёмное литое тело воина, стремительно растущее вширь и ввысь… но это было последнее, что он видел. Шея похитителя хрустнула, стена кирпичного дома рухнула, Нарака в своем истинном обличии, пылая бешенством, шагнул в квартал, распугивая своим видом всех, кто, на свою беду, там оказался… Но в этот день он больше никого не тронул.  
           И хоть история с чернобородым уже к ночи забылась, с этого дня асуре почему-то больше уже не хотелось убивать женщин. И если бы можно было сделать так, чтобы они только наслаждались, а не уродовали свои лица глазной водой и глупыми воплями… Но он не знал, как. А значит, лучше не связываться с ними…  
           То ли дело асурини! Красивые, как дикие цветы, сильные, как тигрицы, гибкие, как пантеры, дерзкоглазые, острозубые… Владеющие своим телом и оружием не хуже асуров, своевольные, делающие лишь то, что пожелают… Ни одна из них не позволит унести себя и запереть, и так говорить с собой, как говорят с женщинами Мало Живущих их мужчины. Ни одна из них не замотает себя так, что трудно будет ходить, и не обвесится так, что невозможно поднять руку, чтобы защититься от похитителя… И хоть асурини можно и схватить, и прижать, и повалить в порыве страстного гона… но и она сама может сделать это с тобой… и даже сделать из тебя женщину…. если… хм… ты не успеешь первым доказать ей обратное… Но при любом из раскладов — это хорошо! И можно меняться… И после блаженной страсти и ты, и она — уходят, легко, с улыбкой, чтобы забыть друг друга, и вот так же во время нового гона наслаждаться с другим или другой… а, может, и с той же самой, но не помня прошлой встречи… А если у кого-то родится дитя, то будешь носить его с собой, выкармливая, лишь одну луну, а потом и оно уйдёт от тебя, чтобы забыть…  
          Но ведь есть и другие женщины — других рас. Вот апсары… они прекрасны, но их так берегут, словно сокровища, что они сами давно превратились в «драгоценности», умеющие лишь говорить заученные красивости и двигать руками, и поворачивать головки так отточено и изящно, словно никогда не были живыми… Он видел апсар, когда однажды заглянул на планету, где их держали, чтобы выдавать по одной-две тем, кто лучше всех унизился перед дэвами… Он явил себя апсарам — и они застыли, словно омертвев, не зная, что им делать… Ни одного дэва-надсмотрщика не было рядом, чтобы отдать им приказ — да хотя бы бежать в ужасе. Они даже бояться сами не умели. Их можно было смести одним движением руки, как обсевших сочащийся по весне древесный ствол бабочек, и они бы покорно пали наземь, ломая свои «крылышки», — да так там и остались бы.  
          Их даже убивать было противно. И их красота — хрупкая, слюдисто-нитяная, словно у всё тех же бабочек или стрекоз, отвращала. Хотя это была красота… и на неё хотелось заглядываться… но только смотреть. Это были не женщины — насекомые. И он покинул эту планету без сожаления — только с насмешкой… над теми несчастными глупцами, которым выдают такие «награды». И с отчетливой мыслью, что после смерти он не хочет в рай.  
          Женщин-гандхарвов он никогда не видел. Знал только, что их мало, и их тоже держат взаперти. Не потому, что берегут. А потому, что они лишь сосуды для рождения новых гандхарвов. Слышал он о том, что их даже говорить не учат — зачем? Они словно матки в муравейниках, да еще и не «царицы». И, в отличие от самих Крылатых, считающихся совершеннейшими из Долго Живущих созданий во Вселенной, их женщины бескрылы, их тела широки и раздуты, а лица, бывает, что не имеют даже глаз… Может, быть это лишь слухи, но если такие слухи есть… то лучше и не видеть их никогда. То-то мужи-гандхарвы всё больше трутся возле дэвов, заискивая их любви…  
           Кто еще? Нагини? Они тоже умеют наводить майю — и превращаться в каких угодно красавиц. Но он видел сквозь майю — холодных скользких змей. Хорошо хоть не порабощённых — наоборот. У нагов главенствовали женщины. Они были царицами, мужи лишь служили им, составляли гаремы. И эти холодные царицы не знали страсти. Только опредёленные дни в году, когда нужно сходиться, чтобы порождать новых змей. Наги при помощи майи сходились с Мало Живущими — он не знал, зачем, но меж этими расами рождались дети — странные существа: теплохладные, наполовину в коже, наполовину в чешуе. Люди не принимали их, разве что терпели. Они жили среди нагов, и асура так и не понял, зачем нужно было это всё. Но и эти женщины стали для него неприятным открытием.  
         А значит, и незачем забивать себе этим голову… подумаешь, любопытство! В этом мире есть немало других любопытных вещей, кроме женщин… Например, войти в битву Мало  Живущих — и напугать до смерти оба их войска, так, что те, кто не умерли от страха, позавидуют умершим… Или вообще избегать поселений людей — от них только голова болит. Уж лучше, буде принесло тебя на их планету, проводить время в горах, тешась ветрами, перекликаясь с гулким эхом, играя глыбами, которые можно сбрасывать в долины… Или в лесах, где много зверя, которого можно пугать, гонять и убивать… мериться силой…  
          Да, в лесу лучше. Там хотя бы прохладно. И никаких глупых крикливых жен…  
          …а?  
          …кто это там гуляет среди лесных стволов?  
          Эта прекрасная девушка в серебряном одеянии и высокой диадеме не так мелка ростом, как Мало Живущая, и не так хрупка и прозрачна, как апсара… Напротив, формы её округлы и даже пышны, длинные волосы густы и черны, и переливаются, как звёздная ночь, а кожа бела, словно снег на вершине самой высокой горы… Все асурини смуглы — от тёмной бронзы до чёрного железа, да и носят лишь короткие шкуры, а не такие летящие, сияющие покровы, что тянутся за нею хвостом на пару десятков локтей и взлетают под ветром, словно крылья…  
          Пожалуй, ростом и статью она очень подходит ему. Для неё не нужно втискиваться в тесную майю. Но кто она? Если он уже повидал всех женщин, какие только есть… Кто — вот такая — может без страха разгуливать по лесу, полному свирепых хищников, собирая букет из белых — только белых! — крупных, как головы, цветов? Напевая что-то мурлыкаюшее — голосом, подобным журчанию чистейшего горного родника?  
          Он смотрел на неё сверху — с дерева, на которое взобрался, чтобы полакомиться яйцами огромной хищной птицы, чьё обширное гнездо раскинулось сразу на нескольких толстых ветвях вершины лесного исполина. Саму птицу он убил, чтобы не мешала своим клёкотом, насадил на копьё с каменным наконечником, а потом приладил это всё среди ветвей, дабы забрать позже.  
          От неожиданности выронил одно из яиц… прямо к ногам красавицы. Она заметила это, подняла голову… он тут же окутал себя майей — в виде этой самой огромной птицы — ничего лучшего в голову не пришло. Но… у этих крылатых такой острый взор! И можно разглядеть даже то, что одна из полос чёрного каджала на веках красавицы немного смазана… Но разве на это хочется смотреть?.. Кожа… словно снег…  
          Не может быть!  
          Адитья…  
          Из младших, конечно же… царственные дэви, супруги и дочери великих дэвов, никогда не появляются перед взорами смертных иначе как на золотых небесных колесницах, в окружении летящих за ними и трубящих в трубы, и бренчащих на небесных ситарах гандхарвов.  
          Только младшие, не из царских семейств, из служанок… у дэвов тоже есть иерархия, как у их подражателей — людей, в том числе слуги и их же расы… только такая… могла убежать в свободное время от своей госпожи, чтобы развеяться в мире людей… или напротив, получить от госпожи приказ… да хотя бы набрать этих самых цветов…  
          Младшая… но… адитья! Вне всякого сомнения!  
          Богиня!  
          Вот ещё каких женщин он не знал… и не пробовал!  
          Без раздумий он слетел на крыльях своей майи с дерева, и, коснувшись земли, тут же принял свой облик. Удивился: он был выше красавицы разве что на полголовы… а ведь вершины молодых деревьев — ему по грудь, и только вековые стволы…  
          И она — не испугалась!  
          Лишь слегка удивлённо отступила на шаг. Потом изящно присела, чтобы положить свой пучок цветов на землю, снова встала — и как-то странно сложила пальцы своих рук.  
          — Это защитные мудры, — прозвенел дивный голосок, спокойно и уверенно. — Кто бы ты ни был, ты не сможешь причинить мне зла.  
          — Я и не собираюсь причинять тебе зло, женщина. Я здесь для того, чтобы подарить тебе удовольствие.  
          — Удово-ольствие? — глаза девушки изумлённо расширились… и снова сузились изучающе. — Прежде чем ты смог бы это сделать — если бы я захотела… тебя следовало бы отмыть!  
          — Что? — теперь уже он попятился, распахнув глаза.  
          — Да ты не омывал своего лица и тела, видно, год… А волос — так вообще лет сто не омывал и не распутывал… Ты, видимо, аскет… из тех дэвов, что изгнаны с райских планет за провинности и лишены божественных сил… и тебе так должно испытывать свою праведность… чтобы восстановить божественную силу… но…  
          «Дэв? Я — дэв?» — асуру аж передёрнуло. Но… за кого ещё его может принимать глупая адитья, если все прочие разумные существа, кроме ещё гандхарвов и апсар, будут ей едва выше колена?  
          — Но уж ежели ты дерзнул явиться мне, да ещё и говоришь об… удовольствии… тоже мне, аскет!.. я тебя всё-таки омою! Не бойся, мне для этого не нужна вода! Мне достаточно лишь подумать — и всё станет так, как я решила. Я ведь не изгнанница, меня не лишали божественной силы!  
          Она подняла свою руку ладонью вперед на уровень его лица — и из этой ладони изошло серебряное сияние. Оно не было ни горячим, ни холодным — неощутимым… но что-то странное стало происходить с его телом. По спине царапнуло — дёрнувшись и оглянувшись, он увидел, как длинные шипы выпадают из узла волос, сделавшихся вдруг скользкими, как вода… в такой воде не удержался бы и шлем с крепкими застёжками… и само прикосновение рассыпавшихся прядей к спине снова заставило передёрнуться: прохладные, гладкие, будто те шкуры, что носили женщины Мало Живущих… и это было неприятно до дрожи…  
          Асура едва не со страхом закинул руку за шею и схватил одну из прядей, поднёс её к глазам… Да что это? Вместо привычной серо-бурой крепкой сети в его руке было… шёлковое золото! Оно взблеснуло на солнце так, что он аж зажмурился. И тут же с тихим ужасом загрёб со спины все волосы на грудь — и она словно окатилась сияющим золотым водопадом до самой земли. Пряди волнились, завивались на концах в кольца, на ощупь были словно грива холёного скакового зверя Мало Живущих… или даже шкурка маленького белого зверя, питающегося грызунами… Ему захотелось стряхнуть это всё с себя, словно ничего ужаснее он в жизни не видел…  
          — Сделай как было, женщина! — рявкнул он, пытаясь отбросить дикое золото снова на спину — но пальцы запутались в нём! — да так, что не выдернуть…  
          — Ну уж нет! — адитья упрямо уставила изящные ручки в бока. — Даже если это твоя аскеза, прерви ее ненадолго — ради меня. Тем более, что я никогда ещё не видела таких очаровательных аскетов! Золотоволосый! Даже среди дэвов мало таких…  
          Асура снова попытался справиться с прохладным скользким потоком — но это невозможно было даже свернуть в жгут — не то что в узел! А уж сколоть — можно было и не мечтать. В конце концов, кое-как забросив внезапное «сокровище» за спину, он снова с гневом вперился в дерзкую женщину.  
          А она уже откровенно, неприкрыто любовалась им.  
          — Как же ты красив, юноша… И как хороши твои локоны… это дар богов… Но… ты не боишься? А вдруг в битве… они станут для тебя ловушкой? Тебя схватит за загривок твой враг — и ты не сможешь…  
          — Враг? У меня нет врагов. Битва… это что?  
          — Ты не похож на скорбного умом… Значит, заигрываешь? — она улыбнулась. — Да, ты очень юн, но у тебя тело воина, закалённого в сражениях. Даже шрамы есть, хоть и немного — и это не следы звериных когтей. Это отметины мечей!  
          — Мечей? Ты о чём, женщина?  
          Она снова улыбнулась.  
          — Довольно уже играть, юноша… Ты — воин. И ты прекрасен, как заря… Но даже после омовения кожа твоя не стала белоснежной, как у дэвов… Она матово блестит, как чёрное железо, а ногти твои — серебро, а глаза — тёмные лалы… Ты не дэв! Так кто же ты?  
          Злому асуре уже хотелось просто развернуться и уйти от этой глупой женщины. Но что-то было в ней такое: может быть, меняющие цвет глаза — от синих, как грозовое небо, до прозрачно-родниковых… или насмешливая улыбка пухлых губ, созданных для страстных лобзаний… или…  
          Он застыл, словно всё тело окаменело, когда она начала медленно обходить его, пристально разглядывая… почему-то долго задержав взгляд — обжигающий, он чувствовал это! — на его спине чуть выше лопаток…  
          — Я знаю! — воскликнула красавица. — Ты гандхарв! И… кто-то отрезал тебе крылья… И ты не аскет… это всё от боли и печали… вместе с крыльями ты потерял радость жизни… оплакиваешь их… Кто посмел?! Какое чудовище сделало это? Какие исчадия?  
          Она снова стояла перед ним, гневно сжимая руки в кулачки и потрясая ими. И в глазах её билась неподдельная боль сострадания…  
          — Это сделали подлые асуры? Скажи мне, кто из них! Я их накажу! Я принесу тебе их головы!!!  
          «Что-о-о?», — он хотел снова рявкнуть, но слова застряли в горле.  
          — Я знаю, кто это сделал! Только это чудовище способно на такое! О нём говорят, что он убивает и мучает всех живых существ без снисхождения, ибо его сердце — ад! И имя его — Ад! Нарака! Это сделал он??? Ты получишь его голову — только попроси!  
          Асура не хотел знать того слова, которым его называют, но когда его повторяют столь часто и тычут ему в лицо — трудно было бы не запомнить… Но — так?  
          Его руки уже сами потянулись к горлу глупой адитьи…  
          Но её полный сострадания взгляд…  
          — Нет! Сначала я верну тебе крылья! Лучше, чем прежние! Сейчас…  
          Она снова подняла руку…  
          Резким рывком он стиснул эту ладонь — и вывернул её так, что женщина вскрикнула.  
          Как можно спокойнее, откровенно сдерживаясь в сердце своём, хоть это было так трудно! — выговорил, глядя ей в глаза:  
          — Иногда нужно думать головой, женщина. А ещё — спрашивать. Даже те из нас, что считают себя женщинами, не так глупы, как ты. Я не гандхарв. Мне не нужны крылья.  
          Некоторое время дэви хлопала жирными от каджала пышными ресницами… Потом осторожно отняла руку. И снова отступила на шаг.  
          — Те из вас… что считают… Кто же ты?.. — голос её сорвался.  
          — Асура.  
          — Что?  
          — Асура, — повторил он. — И ты сама назвала то слово, которое сделали моим. Хотя оно не нужно мне.  
          — Нет… не может быть…  
          — Боишься? — оскалился он, увидев, как пальцы дэви снова сложились в защитные… эти… как их…  
          — Нет… — выдохнула она. — Я тебя не боюсь… Я не верю тебе. Я видела асуров! Я убивала асуров! Они страшные, они носят густые бороды, лохматые и чёрные… Они страшно раскрашивают свои лица кровью и смолой… на головах у них — рога, как у туров… а на шее — тигриные когти… И многие из них — с тигриными головами… и не одной… и руки у них как…  
          — Это майя. Чтобы пугать таких глупых, как ты.  
          — Я — дэви. Я вижу сквозь майю! Думаешь, на дереве я видела орла? Я видела тебя! Потому и не испугалась.  
          — Значит, не испугаешься и если станешь моей. Хотя мне уже кажется, что мне не нужна такая глупая женщина… Но я готов простить тебе это, если ты перестанешь трещать, как птица… Идём! Тут есть хорошая поляна с мягкой травой…  
          Но девушка, казалось, не слышала его.  
          — Так если то, что я видела, майя… то все асуры такие, как ты?..  
          — Как я? — он скользнул взглядом по своему телу. — Пожалуй… Но какой я?  
          — Я ведь уже сказала… Но могу повторить снова, хоть сотню раз! Прекрасный… как заря…  
          — Если я прекрасный, и ты тоже прекрасная, то зачем тратить время на птичий щебет? Идём!  
          — Да ты знаешь, кто я? — внезапно голос красавицы взвился гневом. — Я дэврани, супруга Величайшего из Богов! Если мой грозный супруг узнает — он не пощадит тебя!  
          — Не лги, женщина. Ты служанка.  
          — Ты не веришь, что я жена Величайшего из…  
          — Но и ты не веришь, что я асура, — он скривил губы.  
           — Не верю! Я не знаю, кто ты, но…  
          — Вот и я не верю тебе, младшая… Тебе меня не запугать! Она убивала асуров! Ха! Да ты и белого зверька с коротким хвостом не убьёшь — твоё сердце разорвётся от страдания…  
          — Тебе доказать, что я убивала асуров? Может, мне убить тебя?  
          — Так я же не асура…  
          Разговор становился совсем уж никуда не годным. Эта игра уже не забавляла… Или уйти — или снова схватить её за руку и наконец оттащить на ту уютную полянку, которую он приглядел ещё вчера и на которой так сладко выспался этой ночью…  
          — А даже если я супруга Величайшего… — проговорила вдруг дэви очень серьезно. — То это не значит, что Всевидящего. Я окутаю нас майей. И если мой сиятельный муж даже захочет поискать меня среди Миров — он не найдёт… Но он и не захочет… — голос её погрустнел… — Последнюю югу он холоден со мной… и у него есть другие жёны… пусть не царицы, как я, но они его тешат больше… Но и я могу потешиться, если захочу! С прекрасным юношей непонятной породы… золотоволосым сокровищем… Идём! Подожди… сначала майя…  
          Она воздела руку. Снова сияние… Ничего не изменилось. Но по довольному виду дэви асура понял, что задуманное ею удалось.  
          И, напрочь забыв о предложенной уютной полянке, белокожая женщина тут же бросилась ему на шею. Прижалась всем телом, запустила руки в золотую волну на его затылке, подняла лицо, подставляя карминно-красные уста для поцелуя… Сияющие серебряные одежды, словно вода, сами заструились вниз, упали к ногам, украшения на шее, руках и волосах сами расстегнулись и, словно снесённые ветром, разлетелись в стороны. Округлое белоснежное тело обнажилось, сияюще-чёрные волосы рассыпались, взлетели под ветром, открывая спину…  
          Первое желание сжать её в могучих объятиях со всею страстной силой — резко отступило: она такая хрупкая, эта неземная красота, с нею нужно быть сдержанным… Асура осторожно положил руки на обнажённые белые плечи… и едва не отдёрнулся: ему показалось, что пальцы погрузились во что-то липкое, рассыпчато-маслянистое… Он не поверил своим первым чувствам, и снова прикоснулся с женщине, к её рукам, спине, бокам… то же самое! Рыхлая, слоистая масса, в которую пальцы вдавливались, словно в мягкую глину… нет, в кхир! Это было словно остывший кхир, слепленный в фигуру!  
          Он отпрянул, убирая руки, попытался отстраниться, не понимая, что с ним происходит: только что столь явное, ярое желание едва не мгновенно обратилось чуть ли не в омерзение. Он вгляделся в женское лицо, которое было так близко, и едва не с ужасом узрел, что не только жирный каджал на веках и ресницах, но и эти манящие алые губы — краска, и вот даже видны её края, границы — ещё и неровные… что же будет с этими губами, с этим лицом после поцелуя? Если и эти так нежно пунцовеющие щёчки — краска, а под нею — слежавшийся кхир…  
          — Что же ты? — жарко выдохнула женщина, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в него своим белым рассыпчатым телом. — Робеешь? А был таким самоуверенным! Ещё бы, понимаю… Когда с тобою дэврани… ну, представь, что я просто женщина… Нет, не представляй! Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, кто оказал тебе честь. И что ты не можешь ударить лицом в грязь. Ну же! Где твоя страсть, юноша?  
          Её скользкие руки оказались на удивление сильными. Надавили на его плечи, толкнули… Он от потрясения даже не понял, как оказался сидящим на земле, ошарашенный, не понимающий, что делать… А она оседлала его, обхватив голыми белыми ногами и прижалась ещё сильнее, едва не заваливая на спину.  
          Его едва не трясло. Уже от злости. Чего стоит — отшвырнуть от себя эту склизкую отвратительную тварь, о которой уже и не помнилось, что она — дэви… да кто бы она… оно… ни было… а вытерпеть это невозможно! Эти груди, разъехавшиеся в стороны от соприкосновения с его железным телом, и казалось, готовые отвалиться, эти маслоподобные бедра, облепившие его…  
          — Ну! Где же твоя страсть! Я хочу познать её! — рука женщины рванула его набедренную повязку, но содрать не смогла. И тогда липкая жадная ладонь скользнула под неё…  
          Асура всё-таки сумел заставить себя снова сжать плечи женщины, казалось, ставшие уже не просто рыхлыми, но обратившиеся в бело-серые катышки, едва держащиеся вместе. Даже волосы её, казавшиеся такими гладкими и крепкими, превратились в подобие смолы, обливающей тело, впитывающейся в него.  
          — Да! — страстно прохрипела она, выгибаясь. — Слейся со мной!  
          Что? Неужели у этих… дэвов… близость — это слияние между собою двух пластичных расползающихся масс? «Но я не могу так! И… не хочу!»  
          Руки его переместились с плеч вязко колышущейся дэви на её шею, затем он взял в ладони её лицо… Она закрыла глаза, откидываясь, каджал с ресниц осыпался на щеки и будто всосался в них, алчные губы снова раскрылись и потянулись к нему…  
          Асура крепко сжал её голову и резко повернул. Не было даже хруста. «Да у них и костей нет!». Но тело женщины обвалилось наземь мешком зерна. Он как можно быстрее, едва превозмогая отвращение, высвободился из студенистых белых ног и едва не обратился в бегство. Но… вскочив, наступил на собственные волосы — и снова оказался на земле, ударившись пребольно и не сдержав крепкого слова.  
          И в этот миг из безжизненного тела убитой вырвалось нечто — полупрозрачное, бледно-синеватое — и взлетело на уровень верхних ветвей деревьев. И зависло там, мгновенно преобразившись: «существо» с обеих сторон, как раскрывшимися веерами, обросло множеством рук, словно паук, и в каждой руке возникло такое же полупрозрачное оружие: ваджры, тришулы, чакры и ещё что-то… На голове вырос прозрачный боевой шлем, на теле — такие же доспехи и гирлянды из черепов.  
          Нарака, запрокинувшись, оторопело наблюдал за странными преображениями… непонятно чего… которое гневно вскричало:  
          — Асура!  
          — Я и не скрывал этого, — ответил он, усмехнувшись. — Но ты не верила.  
          — Наракасура!!!  
          Он сложил ладони в намасте и насмешливо поклонился.  
          — Ты ещё и смеёшься, демон! Чудовище! Знаешь ли ты, как наказывают тех, кто убивает тела дэвов?  
          — Тела?  
          — А то ты не знал, что дэвы бессмертны! Мы можем менять свои тела, когда захотим, совершенствовать их, как нам хочется, и этим мы выше всех смертных, на весь свой век заключенных в одном теле, каким бы они ни было отвратительным! Я создам себе новое тело взамен убитого тобою! А ты…  
          — Будешь создавать новое — так хоть сделай хорошее: из мяса и кожи.  
          — Что? Сотворить себе несовершенное смертное тело? Ты глупец!  
          — Тогда с таким совершенным… не суйся со своей похотью к смертным!  
          — Так разве это я предложила тебе… первой? Мужчина, соблазняющий женщину, а потом отталкивающий её, всегда наказывается — во всех Мирах! Но ты… ты… ты чудовище! Убийца!  
          — Но ты ведь жива.  
          — Убийца! Ты будешь наказан! Я сама покараю тебя, когда придёт твой час! Клянусь: вот этот тришул, именно этот, — полупрозрачная рука вытянулась, подставив острия зажатого в ней, ставшего огромным трезубца под самый нос сидящему не земле асуре, — снесет твою проклятую голову!!!  
          Нарака из любопытства попытался схватиться за острия, но его пальцы прошли сквозь них. Зубцы были так же синюшно-прозрачны, как и странная их обладательница — «душа» дэви, принявшей свирепую форму.  
          — Снесёшь мне голову? Этим? — он снова показным движением «прошёл» рукою сквозь тришул.  
          — Я обрету новое тело! И оружие мое будет настоящим!  
          — Вот сначала обрети — а потом грозись.  
          — Коварный демон! Твой час близок! Твоя смерть будет долгой и мучительной! Я не пощажу тебя! Я испрошу у Совета дэвов право мучить тебя и резать на куски несколько дней! И только потом снесу твою голову — когда ты тысячу раз взмолишься о смертном освобождении! Не меньше тысячи раз!  
          — Вот сначала испроси — а потом…  
          — Проклятый! Ты смеёшься!.. Посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, когда…  
          С этими словами «душа» отдёрнула от него руку — и исчезла. Унеслась за новым телом — и копить гнев.  
           Но асуре уже и думать о ней не хотелось. Она бы забылась через мгновение, если бы не тело, так и оставшееся на земле. Обнажённое бело-сереющее тело, похожее не женское, но лишь отдалённо… И особенно в те жутковатые мгновения, когда оно начало постепенно разваливаться на неровные влажные комья, горошины, крупинки и, катышек за катышком, уходить в землю. Земля на этом месте вспучивалась чёрной пеной, лопавшейся голодными пузырями, а когда всё ушло, на ней остался след, подобный выжженному — в форме искалеченного существа.  
          Наконец оторвав взгляд от этой завораживающей мерзости, асура убрался как можно дальше от этого места — на свою любимую полянку. А там уселся под дерево и снова попытался разобраться с единственным напоминанием о кхиротелой и синедушей женщине — своими волосами, превращёнными ею в ошеломительно красивый, но такой неудобный золотой водопад. С трудом собрав их все, перекинул на одно плечо, попытался свернуть в жгут — не вышло: пряди выскальзывали, вывивались из пальцев и вообще словно жили своей жизнью, делая, что им пожелается. Решительно поддержав себя снова крепким асуровым словцом, Нарака додумался разделить их натрое и начать сплетать в косу. Хоть и с трудом, но это получилось, и когда в его руках оказался живой длинный крепкий кнут, подумалось: «Если к концу приладить камень — получится неплохое оружие!.. Но против кого? Зверя лучше бить копьём…». Зато скрутить этот кнут на затылке, увязать парой узлов и сколоть едва найденными в траве привычными шипами — удалось очень даже неплохо. Даже лучше, чем прежде.  
          А потом он снова принял птичью майю — и взлетел на вершину могучего дерева за оставленным на его ветвях копьём.


	3. СОВЕРШЕНСТВО ЗЛА

         В один из дней горячего лета неведомо какой юги, когда вода поднималась густым терпким паром над озёрами, а малые пруды и ручьи полностью пожирались Голодным Зноем, тот, кого звали Нарака, но он не знал об этом, и не хотел знать, приняв при помощи асуровой майи облик человека, пробирался меж деревьев густого леса планеты Мало Живущих.  
         Впрочем, лес был безлюден — можно было бы и не одеваться чужим телом, но оно было удобно: намного меньше, чем его собственное, но не утратившее гибкости и силы, что давало возможность куда ловчее протискиваться сквозь узкие расселины в скалах, продираться через кустарник, обтекать обмотанные лианами, словно женщины своими сари, толстые стволы и их изгибистые корни… Вот если бы не одежда… эта глупая вторая шкура людей, такая многослойная и навязчивая… цепляющаяся за каждый сук…  
         Одежды на асуре было немного — белая короткая повязка от пояса до колен и что-то вроде шоли, наброшенной на одно плечо и завязанной узлом на противоположном бедре. Да ещё ореховые бусы на шее — такие он видел на многих людях, что носили белые одежды. Бусы были глупыми — но без них облик был бы недовершённым. Нужно было приладить такое ещё и на голову — обмотать ими волосы — благодаря майе смоляно-чёрные, как у всех здешних людей, и не такие длинные, как в его истинном обличье, всего лишь до плеч; забранные в пучок на темени и крепко оплетённые бусами, они оставляли открытой шею, которую приятно холодил прорывающийся меж густых крупных листьев ветерок.  
         Сжимая в одной руке копье с наконечником из острого блестящего камня, в другой — кривой меч — любимое оружие асуров, уменьшенное майей до человеческих размеров, тот, кого звали Нарака чувствовал себя царём этого леса. Да и кто мог бы ему противостоять? Тигра он убьёт одним броском, оленя — одним взглядом заставит упасть с копыт с разорванным от страха сердцем, слона не тронет — зачем ему слон? — он невкусный!  
         Ракшасы… это такие люди, только вечно голодные, злые и ещё глупее, чем те, что поклоняются дэвам… Им достаточно на несколько мгновений явить свой истинный облик — как они обвалятся на колени с подобострастными воплями…  
         Мысль о том, что ракшасы поклоняются асурам, не занимала его. Асуры знали об этом, но им было безразлично. Они не только не нуждались в поклонении каких-то Мало Живущих, да ещё и Пожирающих Своих, но и чурались его с немалым презрением…  
         Впрочем, в этом лесу не было ракшасов — лес находился слишком близко к немаленькому поселению людей, давно выгнавших своих диких собратьев-врагов в дальние горы.  
         А нынче Голодный Зной выгнал из леса и самих людей. И всё, что здесь росло и жило, безраздельно принадлежало Нараке. Обильные, ещё не успевшие высохнуть плоды, сладкие коренья и множество вкусных зверей, которых так легко убивать…  
         На асуровой планете всего этого было, к сожалению, недостаточно. Она была пустынной, каменистой — красно-бурого сухого камня, перемежающегося с липко-чёрным… Там мало было даже травы и деревьев. А из живых существ — всё больше змеи да крупные невкусные ящеры с жёсткими чешуями. Зато зубастые и яростные. Убивать их было легко — но зачем? Разве что уж если очень проголодаешься…  
         Единственной пищей, которой на асуровой планете имелось вдосталь, была расплавленная Кровь Камня… Красно-бурые и липко-чёрные превращались в неё будто сами собой, смешиваясь своими красками и становясь вязкими и горячими… и их можно было есть — прямо горстями! Они не обжигали рук и горла — лишь приятно грели… до самой души…  
         Но после такой трапезы вдруг становилось жарко внутри, насытившегося охватывала острая страсть и ярость, и буйное наслаждение, и хотелось рычать, и бить себя кулаками в грудь, и крушить скалы вдвое больше себя, и сжать в руках и раздавить какую-нибудь планету вместе с населяющими её существами — и пить вытекающую из этого кома смешанную кровь земли и существ, и сотрясать небеса…  
         Поэтому асуры давно уже научились отдавать предпочтение Крови Камня лишь в преддверии битвы, или любовного гона, или вот ещё те, кто считали себя женщинами, выкармливали ею детей, смешивая со своим молоком. А в остальном — что может быть лучше мяса и плодов щедрой планеты Мало Живущих? Асуры давно повадились туда — и даже негласно поделили все известные леса на личные территории.  
         А глупые люди не знали об этом. А если и знали… какое до них дело асурам? Ну, разве что, принимать их облик, чтобы все человеки сразу не умерли от страха… они нужны… они разводят немало вкусных зверей, за которыми даже гоняться не надо. Они смешат своей глупостью, своей трусостью, над ними можно подшутить, обмануть, напугать, если хочешь повеселиться… их можно убивать, если нужно утолить страсть от Крови Камня… или бешенство от людского дэворабства, их отвратительных домов для дэвопоклонства… эти дома можно разрушать… и никто не остановит тебя!  
         Но больше всего на планете Мало Живущих тому, кого звали Нарака, хотелось уединения и покоя под сенью леса. Сытно наевшись, разнежиться на мягкой траве или под навесом скального грота, если Голодный Зной совсем озвереет… Или, вот как сейчас, медленно войти, даже не снимая одежд, в прозрачное, усыпанное розовыми водяными цветами большое озеро… разгребая их руками, боясь повредить… хоть они и невкусные — он давно уже это знал — но что-то в них есть иное, от чего хотелось засматриваться, замирать — и на душе становилось радостно, будто от прикосновения ласковой руки…  
         Но вместо ласковой руки из скопления круглых листьев вынырнула длинная плоская морда толстокожего невкусного водяного зверя — и метнулась к нему, жадно разевая широкую клыкастую пасть. Асура склонил голову набок, присматриваясь к неожиданному врагу, затем медленно, хорошо примерясь, схватил зверя за челюсти и резко развёл их вверх-вниз.  
         Ему самому было занятно — вкладывать в маленькие человеческие ручки асурову силу. А уж если бы зверь умел удивляться… но он бы просто не успел. Хруст… Большое тело с короткими лапами и широким хвостом задёргалось в руках асуры. Но тому показалось мало сломать эту скользкую пасть — он отбросил от себя бьющееся в агонии животное лишь когда полностью разорвал её.  
         — Вот глупый. Испортил омовение, — асура отступил от растекающегося по воде кровавого пятна. Потом плюнул в сторону всё ещё колотящегося в брызгах зверя — и лишь тогда медленно вышел из воды — несмотря на то, что на запах крови с противоположных берегов потянулись ещё две таких же плоских зубастых головы. — Придётся искать другое озеро.  
         Он выбрался на скалистый зубчатый уступ над водой, цепко схватившись за лиану, и начал стряхивать воду с ног… Громкий плеск и шорох заставили его обернуться: ещё один такой же зверь деловито вылезал из озера прямо к нему, задирая свою короткошеюю голову к скале. Намерения его были более чем ясны.  
         «Эта неповоротливая тварь хочет достать меня на суше?», — удивился Нарака, наклоняясь за своим копьём, оставленным на берегу.  
         — Мало найдется людей, которые сунутся к крокодилам. Только асура.  
         Он аж отпрыгнул! Хорошо лиана оказалась прочной — не то мог бы и обвалиться со скалы — и таки попасть на зуб упрямому озёрному хищнику.  
         Насторожившись, заозирался: кто здесь?  
         — С тобой говорю я, — снизу, из-под ног.  
         Асура опешил. Нет, так и есть!.. с ним говорит… плоскоголовый коротколапый водяной увалень… Не может быть!  
         Такое бывает только в сказках, которые любят рассказывать друг другу глупые люди! Или…  
         — Ты майя! — выкрикнул асура — и только тогда успокоился: непонятное сложилось в знакомое… и даже… раздражающее. — Если ты такой же, как я, уходи! Это мой лес!  
         — Чтобы это выяснить, не мешало бы для начала схватиться, как думаешь? — усмехнулся коротколапый.  
         — Асуры не убивают своих. Не сражаются друг с другом. Мы договариваемся иначе. Ты другое существо! Дэв? Ты… дэв? Но зачем совершенным дэвам принимать столь мерзкие формы?  
         — Да ладно! Самая чудесная форма, чтобы спастись от зноя — и тебя никто при этом не растерзал! Не тигром же становиться — в его шкуре, ох, жарко! И не ланью — пугаясь каждого шороха, не отдохнёшь душою… Лучший выбор — крокодил! Прохладная вода, лежи себе, любуйся лотосами, и никто тебя не тронет — все боятся! Правда, люди давно уже оценили красоту и прочность крокодиловой кожи — и делают из неё колчаны, ножны и даже доспехи… Но мало найдётся людей, кто сунется к крокодилам… особенно в зной… Однако я не дэв.  
         — А кто?  
         — Человек.  
         Асура скривился с сомнением. Мало того, что это кривоногое гнилозубое говорит, так оно ещё и явно пытается его обмануть…  
         — Есть среди людей те, кого называют махариши или великими мудрецами — они за свои аскезы получают от богов разные необычайные способности… У кого что… а у меня — способность принимать любой облик по моему желанию. Не наводить кособокую майю, как некоторые тут торчащие, а именно принимать облик. Полностью. Даже внутри… Я вот даже с удовольствием бы съел тебя сейчас, если бы не знал, что под криворукой майей прячется асура. А с асурой мне не совладать, как бы мне, крокодилу, ни хотелось вонзить зубы во что-то тёплое… эх… Ох! А ведь… становясь крокодилом, я продолжаю оставаться брахманом, или уже нет??? Я нарушу дхарму, если, и правда, кого-нибудь сожру? Следовало бы подумать об этом раньше… уже сожрал… — взгрустнул зверь, опуская голову. — Меня накажут боги?  
         Асура сдвинул брови, силясь понять его бред… иначе не скажешь… но потом тряхнул головой, будто освобождаясь от налипшей пыли.  
         — Прими свой истинный облик! — вдруг голосом сенапати скомандовал зверь.  
         Асура снова от неожиданности вздрогнул. Но потом спокойно протянул:  
         — Может, начнем с тебя, криволапый? Давай уже, покажи себя, ч-человек… Или твое истинное лицо ещё гнуснее? Может, ты пишачи или…  
         Асура поднял своё копьё и замахнулся им на плоскоголового.  
         — Ты угрожаешь мне? — взвизгнул тот.  
         — Кто бы ты ни был, но голова моя болит, когда я думаю одновременно о безмозглом чешуйчатом и о том, что оно говорит… И мне это не нравится. Если ты сейчас же не покажешь себя, я тебя не пощажу!  
         В доказательство своих серьёзных намерений асура с силой ударил древком копья о скалу. Хрупкие зубцы треснули — острые обломки обвалом посыпались прямо под мягкое брюхо наполовину выползшего из воды зверя. Тот заёрзал, неловко завозил лапами, но не смог остановить осыпь — и плюхнулся животом прямо на острые камни.  
         — О-ох!!! Ракшасовы чре-есла-а! — взревел он, мгновенно вздёрнувшись на задние лапы — и обратившись человеком.  
         Маленьким, худым человеком с густой серой всклокоченной бородой, в которой то ли краской были наведены неровные пятна, то ли… это были следы крови того существа, которого он успел сожрать в облике зверя.  
         Асура склонил голову, приглядываясь. Человек был не опасен. Хилый; длинные белые, совершенно сухие одежды болтались на нём мешком. Лицо трудно было разглядеть из-за бороды, таких же серых клокастых волос и широких бело-красных полос, наведённых на лбу. Маленькие глазки разъярённо сверкали из-под нависших бровей. Лишь по открытым рукам с морщинистыми кистями асура догадался: старик. А то ведь у этих, в белых одеяниях, и юноши любят обрастать такими бородами, и не всегда поймёшь…  
         — Старик, — сам себе подтвердил асура. — Глупый старик.  
         — Если кто тут глупый, — вскинул голову новопревращённый, — так это создатель такой косолапой майи! Асуры ничего не могут делать правильно! У них всё как рисунки малых детей… Это только ребёнок думает, что нарисовал павлина, а это зелёная корова… Вот так и у асуров с обликом людей! Прямо смешно! — и человек нагло расхохотался.  
         — И чем же тебе плоха моя майя, старик? — обиделся асура.  
         — А тем, что, словно ребёнок, ты что увидел — то налепил на себя. Чего насмотрелся в людях и на них — всё в кучу без разбора… Человек в одеждах брахмана, если хочешь знать, не может носить при себе боевое копьё и кривой меч. Кривое оружие — так вообще млеччхское, не наше… Да и тилака у тебя на лбу не брахманская… я даже не скажу, чья… То ли шудра, то ли житель дома для душевнонедужных, какие стоят на окраине каждого большого города. И тех, кто живёт в этих домах, на всякий случай, если вдруг сбегут, метят особой тилакой, выжигаемой на лбу, чтобы все знали, кого ловить или обходить стороной, если он опасен… И на голове носят шикху, а не петуший гребень! И чётки — из священной рудракши, а у тебя из чего? Ещё бы навесил когти и зубы, как ракшас… впрочем, и асуры любят обвешиваться клыками, когтями, рогами… Но это мелочи… выдаёт тебя другое! Ты создал себе очень светлую кожу, какая бывает лишь у самых благородных сыновей и дочерей арийской земли, чьи предки пришли из северных царств. Да, и среди них бывают нищие брахманы… Но… с такой кожей, да ещё и юной, нежной… ты должен был бы сейчас, в обжигающий полдень, сидеть в закрытом помещении и не приближаться даже к окну! А на тебе распахнутые одежды — вместо затянутого до самой шеи и запястий камиза и многослойных дхоти, лицо не обмазано густым притиранием от солнца, на голове — ни широкого тюрбана со свисающим концом для закрывания лица, ни соломенного убора. В руках — ни зонта, ни опахала… И босые ноги!!! — голос старика взвился глубочайшим возмущением. — Когда раскалённые камни здесь способны прожечь даже шкуру крокодила! Да в такое пекло любой юный арья, одетый так, как ты, вмиг обгорит, что печёная рыба на углях! Но майе всё равно — потому ты и не боишься… Но не понимаешь, как это выдаёт тебя! Хотя наблюдательному глазу сразу ясно: у твоей истиной сущности и кожа другая — темнее и жёстче, да и вообще… иные отношения с лаской и гневом Сурьядэва… у вас своё «солнце», асуры… И ничего вы не понимаете в людях! А всё к ним, к ним… как привязанные… Зачем они вам? Что тянет?  
         Юноша уже не слушал старика. Он, казалось, крепко — едва не мучительно — задумался над уже услышанным, пристально оглядывая себя: что не так? И, к удивлению своему, ничего «не такого» не нашёл. Человек и человек… а все эти мелочи только раздражают… зачем они? Зачем столько всего ненужного? Достаточно и того, что есть, чтобы обмануть этих глупцов… обмануть и убить, если на то будет душевное расположение… или обмануть — и помочь им… там, где они, преглупые, не справятся сами… а потом убить.  
         — Ты первый, старик, кто привязывается ко мне с этими глупостями. Значит, это всё ложь. Не засыпай мне голову шелухой!  
         — Первый? — хмыкнул тот. — Далеко не первый… Остальных ты просто уже забыл. У асуров нет памяти — поэтому жизнь ничему их не учит… Они навсегда остаются детьми… хм… пяти… шести… самые «мудрые» из них, старейшины — много восьми-девяти лет, по людским меркам. Что-то знают, что-то понимают, как-то осознают себя и других, им не нужно каждый день заново учиться говорить, есть, держать оружие, добывать пищу, отличать камни от плодов, оленя от льва, ракшаса от гандхарва… но и всё. Ничего нового не приходит к ним — ибо отбрасывается сразу, как только произошло — как ненужное, лишнее… Может, есть в этом какая-то… прозрачная… истина!.. И правда, зачем весь этот груз ненужных воспоминаний, который гнетёт людей в зрелости и старости, иной раз так сильно, что заставляет помышлять о добровольной смерти… и самых слабых — даже совершать такой грех… А бессмертных дэвов память не оставляет всегда! Память юг… Может, и правда, лучше быть вечными детьми? Но по меркам дэвов — вы вообще животные, отставшие в развитии от всех разумных существ чуть ли не на целую кальпу…  
         — Эй, старый болтун! Да ты, никак, хочешь, обидеть меня? Не пыжься… Я не обижаюсь на таких… малахольных…  
         Старик снова пристально взглянул на юношу, всё ещё стоящего на осыпи, цепко впившись в пористые камни не по-человечески хваткими пальцами на ступнях и крепко упираясь о твердь своим копьём. Обвал уже перестал сыпаться, мудрец в три шага поднялся на оголившуюся скалу и встал рядом с юношей, бесстрашно прикоснувшись рукой к его груди — будто ощупывая диковинку.  
         — Так это ты тот…. Тот самый, кого называют Сахасракавача!!! — изумлённо воскликнул махариши.  
         — Свою жену так называй! — асура снова отпрыгнул и от изумления сам собою принял свой истинный облик.  
         Старик сильно задрал голову, отчего его жёсткая крашеная борода заметно встопорщилась, — сейчас собеседник весьма изрядно превосходил его в росте. И то, что открылось взору махариши, не просто ошеломило его… И особенно сияющий ореол вокруг демонского лица — из коротких мягких завитков, выбившихся из узла на затылке, подобного солнечному диску, пронизанному копьями из слоновой кости.  
         — Это всего лишь означает: «С тысячей щитов», — успокоил старец начавшего было раздражённо раздувать ноздри асуру. — По неведомому никому решению Вселенной, ты родился много юг назад с тысячей непробиваемых щитов на теле. Родился неуязвимым. Тем, кого нельзя убить ни одним из естественных способов. Только превеликие аскезы могут дать превеликим праведникам способ убить тебя… да и то не сразу. Мне неведомо, зачем понадобилось Вселенной создать вечного, неубиваемого преступника, который будет безнаказанно совершать преступления против людей, других созданий, самих дэвов… самой Вселенной! Непобедимое существо без сердца, подобного человеческому, не знающее сострадания… Без разума, способного осознавать, что оно творит, как оно нарушает сами законы Вселенной, попирает и расшатывает гармонию самого бытия, это существо… да ещё и, вдобавок ко всему, вечно юное и сильное, не подверженное ни старости, ни болезням… Считай, вечно живущее Совершенство Зла!..  
         В это время асура, слушавший старика в пол-уха (если вообще не в двадцатую оного часть) и заинтересовавшийся лишь первыми из его слов, удивлённо ощупывал ладонями собственную грудь и плечи.  
         — Щиты? — перебил он увлёкшегося старца, чей голос стал даже несколько экзальтированным. — Где? На мне нет никаких щитов! Вот, потрогай! — не очень-то осторожно асура схватил тёмной блестящей пятернёй маленькую ладошку старика и приложил к литым мышцам своей безволосой серо-стальной груди… вместе со всем стариком, который распластался на нём, будто лягушка, невольно шаря пальцами, за что бы схватиться, чтобы не съехать и не расшибиться… будто, и правда, его положили на гладкий рудный камень. — Где щиты? Разве я черепаха? Кожа и мясо, как у всех… Ты снова лжешь, глупый «мудрец»! Снова сыплешь пыль мне в лицо… так не ворчи потом: коли я чихну — так ты улетишь отсюда быстрее вспугнутого гандхарва!  
         — Да, ты не видишь их, не чувствуешь и не осознаешь, но щиты — есть! — снова, лишь почувствовав твёрдую скалу под ногами, уверенно возвестил махариши. — Черепаха тоже не знает, что у неё есть панцирь… ей и не положено знать… как и тем существам, которые населяли мир, когда ты родился…  
         Асура склонил голову и свёл глаза к переносице, а потом присел, чтобы быть ближе к говорливому человеку. И тому показалось, что рядом с ним воистину ребёнок, слушающий историю странствующего сказителя… даже тёмно-гранатовые радужки глаз врага Вселенной блестели, как у любопытного дитяти или, скорее даже, щенка.  
         — Только благодаря этим щитам ты неубиваем и вечно неизменен, лишь благодаря им ты прожил столько, сколько не прожило ни одно разумное существо во всех Мирах… Многие юги… Ты пережил сотни поколений асуров… Хотя среди них нередко бывают — неясной Волею — долгожители, иной раз тиранящие миры веками, как убитый Дэвасенапати Скандой Таракасура… Но ты — самый древний. В те времена Высокому Создателю Вселенной, Четырёхликому Брахме, пребывавшему на Небесах ещё в полном одиночестве, было, видимо, очень скучно… Он тогда создавал превеликое множество неразумных существ, ходящих и ползающих, плавающих и летающих — таких огромных и страшных, что нынешний боевой слон при виде них упал бы замертво, а у человека разорвалась бы печень от ужаса… Создавал — и уничтожал ледяным дыханием или сотрясением нутра планет и огненными потоками их крови… Уничтожал или перегонял с места на место, с гор на равнины, из морей в леса, заставляя меняться, ревя от боли… Но и эта игра не увлекала его. В ту кальпу он и создал тебя — в числе других таких вот неразумных чудовищ — и, видимо, забыл уничтожить… Забыл — потому что на Небесах их Мировых Яиц энергии Матери Адити народились другие дэвы, и Великому Брахме хоть стало с кем поговорить и обсудить новые Творения и Законы… Все дэвы тогда забыли о созданных планетах, и они долго выживали, изменялись, выстраивались сами, без присмотра… И получилось, как говорится, то, что получилось! И ты выжил сам… и закалился, словно железо. И за эти прожитые юги обзавёлся хоть каким-то разумом… ну, не удалось бы не обзавестись… как бы ты ни был против быть «натолканным шелухой». Ты не был первым асурой — был такой вид чудовищ уже до тебя… и гандхарвы были, и апсары… ох, далеко не прекрасные в те поры… да тогда все живые существа были двуполы — даже боги ещё не разделились на дэвов и дэви… Но всё это — ушло! Мир стал дуальным, но только Новый Мир, вторая попытка или даже… Первородное осталось адвайтой! Новые Законы полагают, что Неразделённые — примитивны и убоги. Сами же Неразделённые считают Разделившихся — и дэвов в том числе! — какой-то ошибкой… которая оказалась так сильна, что восторжествовала! И теперь уничтожает Первородных — как асуров, или подчиняет себе и заставляет служить — как гандхарвов и апсар. Апсары изначально были двуполы, но им всем повелели стать женщинами — и они стали. Дабы сотворить из них живую райскую награду для праведных и героических мужей, — и они стали этой наградой. И у апсар давно ничего не осталось от мужской природы… кроме неженского желания убивать, когда случается война, и им убивать дозволяют. Тогда нет никого страшнее апсар, толпою разрывающих в клочья врага… Гандхарвы по-прежнему двуполы, но уже прочно разделены на мужей и жён и редко когда хотят менять свои роли и желания. И мужей среди них намного больше, малая горстка жён — лишь для продолжения рода. Желания у Крылатых иные: быть совершенными слугами дэвов: их вестниками, музыкантами, певцами, танцорами, наложни… эм… райскими наградами для праведных жён… и… хм… некоторых мужей, не желающих довольствоваться апсарами… а уж если удостоишься внимания дэва или дэви — то нет тебе цены… и это высший помысел гандхарва, выше — нет…  
         И лишь асуры — непокорённые! — по-прежнему сами решают, кем им быть, когда и как меняться, какое телесное или душевное наслаждение получать — по женскому или мужскому образу, или вообще как-то иначе, непостижимо для других рас… Кому зачинать, а кому вынашивать детей… С кем из других существ сходиться, с кем — никогда! И никому не служить!!! И хоть мы привыкли чётко видеть в них асуров и асурини, они сами не вполне видят так… они видят как хотят… как им желается в этот миг… Ты ведь не помнишь, сколько у тебя было женщин, не так ли? А сколько мужчин — у твоей женской ипостаси? А сколько детей? Скольким из них ты был отцом, а скольким — матерью? Асуры ведь не запоминают ни свои случайные пары по любовным игрищам, ни своих отпрысков… Детёныши растут как трава — в стае… потом расходятся, как хищники-одиночки, чтобы жить своей жизнью и сходиться в свои города лишь по неясному общему асурову зову… И в телесном беспутстве братья сходятся с сёстрами, отцы с дочерьми, матери — с сыновьями… отцы с сыновьями, матери с до… тьфу! Запутаться можно! И эта неразбериха безразлична вам… это беззаконие!!! И это одна из причин, почему Закон хочет уничтожить вас… если не в состоянии упорядочить и подчинить!  
         — Неразбериха? — удивлённо спросил асура. — Ты ещё скажи, что свои сотни женщин-мужчин и тысячи сыновей-дочерей я должен знать в лицо? Или по тем глупым птичьим звукам, которым вы нас называете? Некоторых из нас…  
         — Имена… — протянул старик. — У асуров нет имён. Да они и не нужны им… Они нужны только людям и дэвам, чтобы как-то отделять одного демона от другого… только тех, кто особенно отличается своей жестокостью, непокорностью или неубиваемостью… Ещё не родился на свет сын Величайшего из Богов — Дэвасенапати Сканда, — а у тебя уже было не меньше трёх имён! О которых ты не знал и не желал знать!  
         — Ещё не хватало — столько шелухи!  
         — Ты остался неизменным. Словно человек семнадцати лет или бессмертный бог… Но неубиваемый и бессмертный — понятия разные. Ты останешься таким до тех пор, пока тебя не убьют. А тебя убьют! Ибо таковы новые Законы Вселенной, изобретённые, выверенные и утверждённые новыми, молодыми богами — теми, что попрали право Брахмы считаться Верховным Богом, и он уступил им, желая лишь навеки погрузиться в медитацию и даже не принимать поклонение от людей… так он устал от этого мира… Один из Законов Новых Дэвов в том и состоит, чтобы уничтожить всё древнее и чудовищное, всё первоначальное и безумное, сделать мир Разумным и Сердечным, привить ему Душу и Закон. Дхарму! Но пока не будут уничтожены все Первород… Сначала — убийство демонов! Врагов дхармы!  
         — Сам ты демон, — беззлобно усмехнулся асура, слегка меняя положение подзатёкшего тела и устраиваясь, обхватив руками согнутые ноги и положив на них голову — словно красавица, присевшая отдохнуть у ручья с лотосами, отставив в сторону тяжёлый бронзовый кувшин, снятый с хрупкого плеча.  
         Понежившись так немного на солнце с закрытыми глазами, асура, дабы удобнее было слушать, бесцеремонно схватил старика поперёк тела пальцами и посадил на одну из вершин своих колен.  
         — Не знаю никаких юг! — он снова склонил голову набок. — Я живу сейчас. Но добалтывай, болтун… Я так думаю, ты уже подошёл к тому, как меня убьют, — асура усмехнулся. — Хоть я не верю тебе, но это занятно. Говори быстрей, мне ещё нужно утолить голод… да и тебе тоже, мешок из кожи… не доживёшь ты до того дня, когда меня убьют! Ты и до завтра не доживёшь, если не дам тебе доглодать мясную кость, что останется от моего ужина… но сначала его надо добыть… до захода солнца… так что давай быстрее!  
         — Да, нынешнее моё воплощение до твоей смерти не доживёт, — согласился старик. — Но это не важно. Ибо Дурваса так же вечен, как и Нарака Тысячещитный, то есть ты, — на всякий случай уточнил мудрец для снова озадаченно сведшего к носу зрачки собеседника. — Но я вечен иначе. Я создан, чтобы рождаться и умирать, перерождаться в Колесе Вечности и всегда при этом быть Дурвасой, и всегда знать, что я был Дурвасой и буду Дурвасой, и никакой другой кармы, кроме кармы Дурвасы, у меня не было и не будет никогда — до конца перерождений. А карма моя в том, чтобы проклинать всех тех, кто просто попадётся мне на глаза, когда я в скверном настроении… Вот просто так… Я думал о том, какой же я мудрец, если не могу совладать с собой, так поддаюсь дурному расположению духа… ведом им… Но потом понял: мне под руку никогда не попадётся никто, кто не должен быть проклят! Кому не пришло время принять наказание за грехи прошлых воплощений! Так что всё правильно: ни одно из моих наказаний, ни один из моих даров никогда не попадет в те руки, в которые не должен был попасть. Только тем, кто заслужил. Мне дано право проклинать даже богов! Вот сегодня с утра я так крепился, уговаривал себя что есть сил, мантры повторял… но к полудню не стерпел — и таки проклял Сурьядэва! Такой зной! Это уже никуда не годится — заставлять великих риши обращаться в крокодилов и искушаться мясом! И я даже не знаю, когда сбудется над ним моё проклятье — может, только третий или четвёртый от меня Дурваса узнает… И только величайшему из мудрецов могло быть дано такое право — даже не думая, наказывать грешников, одаривать праведников… даже не думая — вот как!  
         Разгордившийся мудрец вдруг поймал себя на этом — и тут же смущенно замялся. Опустил голову, разгоревшиеся было маленькие чёрные глазки погасли. И, уже тише, будто войдя в иную волну энергии, продолжал:  
         — Один из прежних Дурваса, а может, и не один — уже говорил с прозванным Наракой — Адом, пытался что-то до него донести — ай, бесполезно, все равно что пытаться научить тигра толковать шастры!.. Один из будущих Дурваса станет свидетелем убийства Наракасуры… а другой, следующий за ним, Дурваса будет способствовать новому перерождению Нараки в этом мире, в ином теле, с иным разумом… вольно или невольно — пока я этого еще не знаю — определит его новую судьбу… Или это будет всё тот же Дурваса, что застал смерть Тысячещитного… а, всё равно… всё равно это один и тот же Дурваса, то есть я! — он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, будто учитель указкой в нечто, объясняемое ученикам. И сам не заметил при этом, как давно уже заговорил в ритм, почти шлоками.  
         Этот ритм невольно укачал асуру. Тот вдруг тряхнул головой, выпадая из дрёмы, зевнул и уставился на разглагольствующего старца, будто видел его впервые. «Ты чего зудишь, комар?» — читалось в его подёрнутых поволокою полусонных очах.  
         «Забыл! — дёрнулось в сердце Дурвасы. — Всё забыл, что я ему сказал. Вот так… слушал, слушал — придремал… очнулся с чистым, будто вода родника, мозгом… Начинай сначала… А… зачем? Зачем мне говорить с ним? Только время терять…»  
         Дурваса попытался слезть с колена асуры, деловито, явно собираясь гордо удалиться в сознании собственной великой мудрости, не должной разбрасываться, словно жемчуг перед…  
         Большая ладонь, прорезанная глубокой, словно борозда, линией жизни — при отсутствии каких-либо других линий, — удержала его на месте.  
         — Старик, возьми вот, подкрепись, — другая рука асуры ловко взметнулась вверх и вернулась с плодом размером с голову Дурвасы. — Потом ещё пощекочешь мне уши… это приятно… — и зажмурился, словно разморенный на солнце тигр.  
         Откусив от кислого плода, Дурваса внезапно разъярился в сердце своём. И на эту едкую кислоту, приятную, может быть, демонам, но не людям; и на этот проваливающийся недоразум, в который можно бросать корзинами и алмазы-рубины, и пустую породу — он не отличит, он всё просеет, словно сито с ячейками размером с Миры…  
         — Я тебя прокляну, — почти ласково прошептал Дурваса в ушную раковину асуры. Он всегда проклинал ласково. А как иначе? Проклинаемых надо любить. Им ведь ещё мучиться…  
         И тут же подумал, что и это бесполезно. Этот мучиться не будет, он не умеет — это во-первых. Он умеет только наслаждаться — даже тем, от чего другие создания стали бы вопить от боли. А во-вторых… он уже проклят. Пришедший в этот мир асурой проклят с самого мига своего появления на свет — и до конца всех своих перерождений. Ему не спасти своей тёмной кармы даже величайшими подвигами святости…  
         — Как меня убьют? — вдруг спросил Вечно Проклятый.  
         «Не забыл? — от изумления Дурваса чуть не упал с вечно проклятого колена, но вовремя был поддержан вечно проклятым указательным пальцем, за который ухватился, как за перильца, — Не потерял нить разговора?»  
         Что-то ускользало от Дурвасы… при всей его мудрости… что-то важное об этих…  
         — Как? — повторил асура, словно назойливый ребёнок, и даже слегка встряхнул старика, будто желая вытрясти ответ. Хорошо хоть не перевернул вверх ногами…  
         — Слушай, Тысячещитный! Тот, кто не знает о своих щитах, о своей непобедимости и мнимом бессмертии! Тот, кто не знает, что неуязвимость не вечна. Два великих аскета: один — махаратхи, второй — махариши; — Нараяна и Нара! — по сто лет, а то и по тысяче совершают труднейшие аскезы, непосильные ни одному из смертных, кроме них, — чтобы испросить у Вселенной милость — сбить с чудовища, преступника, Совершенного Зла… Нараки — Ада!.. хотя бы один из его щитов! Раз в от ста до тысячи лет они получают такую награду — и тогда они сражаются с тобой! Это сражение длится от дня до года, и аскеты получают такие раны, что целить их нужно от дня до года, но всякий раз они сбивают с врага Вселенной от одного до трёх его щитов! Но три — было всего один раз, когда Нараяна достиг в своих аскезах веса павлиньего пера, но при этом сохранил силу ста тысяч слонов, а Нара в погружениях своих начал видеть тех существ, что живут на другой стороне планеты смертных, и это оказались не три слона и черепаха… Тогда дэвы испугались, что он перепрозреет их всех и узнает все тайны Вселенной, и поспешили заткнуть ему разгоревшийся Третий Глаз наградой в виде целых трёх щитов Совершенного Зла… Вот так было! И другое было, о чем записано в Писаниях, и что обязаны знать все образованные люди…  
         — О ком ты щебечешь? — перебило Совершенное Зло, отнимая у Дурвасы палец, чтобы почесать себе нос. Великий мудрец снова едва не свалился с живого пика, едва сдержав бранное восклицание, которое бы сейчас совершенно не подошло к его возвышенной речи.  
         — Так о тебе же!  
         — Обо мне? Со мной… сражались? Дни и годы? Нет, ты опять врёшь, старик… врёшь, как старый конь-скопец… Я никогда ни с кем не сражался! Ни разу! Я даже не знаю, как это — сражаться! Что это значит? Что надо делать?  
         «Не помнит… — снова едва не с болью подумал Дурваса. — Ни одного из этих сражений, решающих судьбы Миров… Он не помнит!!!».  
         А потом снова взглянул на асуру и вновь прикоснулся морщинистой ладонью к его груди.  
        — Щиты… их осталось не так уж много… Всего пять. Нара и Нараяна стараются самозабвенно, скоро их предназначение будет выполнено — и их души освободятся… Эти великие люди, достигшие состояния полубогов, уже и позабыли давно, как ещё можно жить, кроме как нечеловеческими аскезами и кровавыми битвами… Убив своего врага, они сами умрут, ибо станут ни к чему… Такова участь всех вершителей великих предназначений… И даже то, что они переродятся, в награду, светлейшими существами… Но когда ты живёшь не для себя, а для Вселенной… всегда разочаровываешься, всегда… Но это не важно! Главное: ты — падёшь!!! — он снова предерзко взглянул в дремучие, словно спящие вулканы, глаза асуры. — Совсем скоро… Может быть, уже следующий Дурваса или тот, что за ним, успеет увидеть, как Неубиваемый будет убит! И убит жестоко!  
         — Всего пять? — снова зевнул асура. — Да их ни одного нет. И не было никогда. Любите вы, человеки, сказки… И героические подвиги тоже любите… будто вам больше заняться нечем! Занять… даже не руки… даже не жизнь… а свою глупую голову!  
         И снова Дурвасе показалось: что-то ускользает от него…  
         — Есть щиты, есть… — упрямо повторил он. — Хотя… даже я их не вижу… Но знаю, чувствую… мой Третий Глаз, но он «видит» иначе… Может быть, твоя защита явлена обычному взору и разуму, в том числе твоему собственному… в какой-то иной форме? Может быть… в форме… твоих кос? — взгляд мудреца так и прикипел к «солнечному диску» на затылке врага Вселенной. Старик даже рискнул притронуться — не без страха… нет, не обожгло! Напротив: ласкающая прохлада… — Ты ведь никогда не обрезал их?  
         — Нет, — асура недовольно отстранился.  
         — Но за столько юг они должны были бы стать как Ганга! Значит, их обрезает кто-то другой! — Нара и Нараяна!  
         — Да ты раджа глупцов, старик, — протянул демон. И даже без насмешки. Будто… воистину жалел «бедолагу».  
         Дурваса было обиделся. Но… и правда, что за странное предположение? Неужто всё дело в том, что его, таким мудрым, глазам, и в их числе — Третьему, что-то в этом существе отказывало в мудрости?  
         Махариши всё-таки, хоть и не без труда, но с упрямством, как ему подумалось на миг, самого Нараяны, спустился на землю и отошёл на достаточное расстояние от сидящего демона… чтобы ещё раз внимательно рассмотреть его.  
         — И почему Вселенная создала тебя таким? — изумлённо воскликнул Дурваса. — Не стошеим с ядовитыми зубами, не с десятью пастями по шесть рядов клыков в каждой, не тигроглавым, не туророгим… Всяких асуров повидали миры — один чудовищнее другого, или это были майи, а по сути они хороши собою, как гандхарвы и прочие Первородные, но всё равно чудовищны для Нового Мира… Но таких, как ты, нет… Никогда больше не рождалось. Почему ты такой? Зачем? Какова… цель… этого?  
         — Какой? — асура, уже явно успевший сморгнуть всё услышанное ранее, снова оглядел себя удивлённо.  
         — Ты наделён дивной… несравненной… красотой! — выдохнул Дурваса. — Зачем она… тому, чьё уничтожение является единственным планом на него Вселенной?  
         — Красота? Что это? — вскинул глаза асура, и эти глубокие чёрно-багряные омуты в опахалах ресниц длиною с пальцы Дурвасы — едва не ударили старика, словно молотом в грудь, своею неотразимой…  
         Будь он помоложе, а особенно ежели бы девицей… то навеки потерял бы сердце от одного этого взгляда… навеки…  
         — Что это? — допытывался асура, снова слегка ткнув пальцем в живот опешившего старца.  
         — Ну… — отмер тот, — во-от… Вот! Этот цветок — красив!  
         — Да. Но почему?  
         — Он привлекает шмелей, — мудрец вдруг почувствовал себя снова молодым, ещё не очень опытным гуру, принявшим на обучение своих первых брахмачари и пытающимся объяснять им элементарные понятия об окружающем мире, едва при этом сдерживая раздражение: «И теперь мне годами талдычить вот это? Беспрестанно?». Когда ещё подобные объяснения не встраиваются в мозг и не выдаются из него в нужное время уже без участия сознания, занятого при этом чем угодно другим — да хоть грёзами о встреченной вчера в лесу прелестной пастушке, застенчиво, но заинтересованно улыбнувшейся молодому гуру-дэву… молодому, но уже гуру-дэву, да… а это такая важность!..  
         — И они будут размножаться… цветы! — Дурваса вовремя вынырнул из воспоминаний, вспыхнув от смущения.  
         — И что? Асуры тоже размножаются. И люди. И… пишачи! И крокодилы! Значит, все они — красивы!  
         — Нет… Красота… она иного свойства… Вот, например, дворцы и сады дэвов… и людей, которым дэвы открывают свойства истинной красоты…  
         — Гнездо рыжей белки сообразнее дворца человека! Человек строит такое гнездо, в котором могла бы жить сотня белок, но живет там одна… или две… а все остальное гнездо завалено хламом… каменными белками… то есть, людьми… — асура, как ни странно, возбудился, пытаясь объяснить что-то, встревожившее его… полусонная леность спала с него, вмиг превратив в изготовившегося к прыжку, подрагивающего всем телом хищника.  
         Дурваса понял, о чём он. О статуях. Прекрасных статуях, барельефах, вазах, колоннах и других дивных творениях, которые для него — всего лишь хлам. И правда… как объяснить рыжей белке ценность статуи? Ну, разве что, если у той будет такой изгиб руки или стана, в котором удобно прятать орехи…  
         — А дворцы дэвов! — продолжал асура, словно его зацарапало когтями изнутри некое неведомое животное. — Они ведь сделаны из облачной пены… Дэвам не из чего больше строить — только из свалявшейся облачной пены… слипшейся, сдавившейся более или менее… таково основание всего, созданного ими. А поверху — майя! Снаружи — майя! Внутри — майя! Даже их каменные люди внутри дворцов — не каменные, а майя! Что же здесь красивого? Даже сами тела дэвов — из облачной пены, из её катышков… словно из прогорклого кхира… Что же здесь…  
         Глядя на вмиг преобразившегося асуру, Дурваса отступил на шаг… и мгновенно понял, что ускользало от него. Да, асуры не имеют памяти. Да, они смаргивают, как пылинки из глаз, всё, приходящее к ним извне. Но… что-то есть у них внутри… не у каждого отдельно, а у всех одновременно. Некий общий асуров разум на всех, огромный и глубокий, вмещающий знания обо всех Мирах, да такие, до каких не добирался в аскезах своих ни Великий Нара, ни сам Бхагаван Парашурама.  
         Асуры знают всё. Но только все вместе. А каждому в отдельности не дано управлять этим знанием. Лишь случайно, на волне возбуждения, страха, гнева или иного сильного чувства отдельный асура может зачерпнуть что-то оттуда… и, даже не осмыслив, потерять… как рыбу, выскользнувшую из сети…  
         Или всё же… осмыслив?  
         Ведь эта древняя ненависть демонов к дэвам и людям — она ведь не на пустом месте. Не просто из желания ненавидеть. Она ведь… от знаний! Об истинной природе дэвов, так искусно скрываемой совершеннейшими майями и другими превеликими достижениями Разума… Об истинной природе дэвов, добивающихся веками своего совершенства чудовищными, безжалостными способами, в первую очередь — беспощадной выбраковкой всего несовершенного в себе. Об истинной природе дэвов, которая по-настоящему неприятна — если не сказать больше! — непокорённым Первородным. Отвратительна, омерзительна, ненавистна…  
         И такие же знания — о природе людей… жалких слуг и подражателей дэвов, презренных поклонников «божественных» кхиротелых, живущих в гнёздах из небесной слюны…  
         Подумав так, Дурваса сам ощутил приступ отвращения. И в эту минуту очень даже понял асуров и их ненависть. Порою непонятную им самим, но постоянно, югу за югой, заставляющую их — самодостаточных, подобно тиграм, одиночек, — собираться вместе и идти войной на объекты своей непримиримой, лютой злобы…  
         Чтобы быть уничтоженными.  
         Асуры не имеют памяти и не знают о том, что их уже уничтожали. И как безжалостно… Они рождаются снова — уже с этой общей ненавистью — с нею живут, с нею умирают… бесконечно…  
         …И какое-то мучительное сострадание на миг перехватило горло Дурвасы… пусть всё бесполезно, но…  
         — Ты считаешь, что дворцы дэвов не красивы? Асуры и того не могут! Они не могут даже сделать стены своих домов ровными и симметричными — так, что те похожи на развалины… и города асуров словно размозжены и раскрошены гигантскими глыбами, сброшенными с гигантских виман… Может, так и есть. Дэвы налетали на вас и сбрасывали обломки погибших планет, взрывали брахмастрами ваши города — но вы не помните этого… и не можете толком отстроить заново свои дома… повторяете лишь развалины, к которым привыкли…  
         — Дворцы асуров сделаны из железа. И бронзы. И ещё золота, но я не люблю золото, оно хлипкое… Дворцы дэвов — из грязных туч и майи. Вот и вся разница.  
         — Ты еще скажи, что и небесное оружие дэвов — майя! Но убивает-то оно по-настоящему! Скольких асуров уничтожило оно…  
         — И ты считаешь, что это — красиво? Прекрасны взрывы, убивающие сотни живых существ? Прекрасны разрушенные города? Но и это — майя! Дэвы не владеют больше ничем. И если от неё умирает кто-то, то лишь те, кто верит, что это — смерть! Лишь те, кто хочет смерти. И асуры устают жить… Но я не устал — раз всё ещё слушаю твои бредни.  
         Дурваса застыл. Объяснить этому существу, что такое красота, не представлялось возможным. Может быть, именно потому… что он и был самою Красотой — той самой, Необъяснимой… Той самой… одновременно целесообразной, как красота зверя, и уже выше природной сообразности, как красота статуи… но выше и этой искусственной красоты…  
         Она, Первородная, была такой, которую можно лишь уничтожить — иначе она уничтожит тебя, твою душу… изнутри… саму дхарму… Закон…  
         — Мне доводилось читать в Писаниях, — снова заговорил Дурваса, чтобы отвлечь себя от своих болезненных постижений, — о происхождении демона Нараки и его дивной красоты. Но ты опять скажешь мне, что люди любят сказки…  
         — Говори уже, говорун, раз не терпится… — снова улыбнулся асура.  
         И Дурваса, зажмурив глаза от этой улыбки, вновь пафосно, словно сказитель для круга слушателей, возвестил:   
         — Тот, кого называют Нарака или же Сахасракавача, или же Сундара, что означает… кхм… Прекрасный… дитя союза представителей двух Первородных рас: асура и гандхарва! Никто уже не скажет, было ли это по обоюдному согласию или результатом насилия. А поскольку оба вида этих существ двуполы, каждый может по желанию своему или по воле чужой силы стать и мужчиной и женщиной, то никто никогда уже не скажет, кто был твоим отцом, а кто — матерью. Известно лишь то, что гандхарвы с самого своего появления ничего не умели, кроме как подражать — дэвам, кому ж ещё? И они, так же, как и дэвы, стремятся к совершенству своей расы — и отказываются от всего несовершенного: уничтожают или просто оставляют. Так гандхарвы отказались от этого ребёнка. Но не отказались асуры. Для них всякое живое существо — сама Жизнь, а значит, — ценность! И именно они вдохнули душу — свою, асурову — в это ещё бездушное дитя. И выкормили своим огненным молоком. И воспитали по-своему. Если это вообще можно назвать воспитанием… Потому у него ничего не осталось в разуме и сердце от гандхарва… Осталось лишь в теле… в лице… в очах… Непостижимая красота!  
         — Ты снова брешешь, как пёс, старик… — асуре уже и говорить не хотелось от скуки… — Был бы я гандхарвом — у меня были бы крылья. Но их нет. А то, что ты называешь… хм… непостижимой красотой… всего лишь твоя глупость! Глупость твоих глаз! Я не желаю больше забивать ею свои уши! Лучше скажи мне, старик, нет ли тут поблизости оленьих троп или логова кабана? Я проголодался… да и тебе нужно добрую мясную кость, дохляк… сам ведь не добудешь… Жди здесь!  
         «Помнит???»  
         — Я брахман. Я не ем мяса! — горделиво возвестил Дурваса, на мгновение подумав, что вот очень зря… И правда, сколько шелухи насыпали себе на мозг люди… навеки отдалив себя от сообразности… от истинной, непостижимой Красоты и Силы…  
         — Брак-ман?.. — выговорил асура по слогам, словно дитя, заучивающее новое сложное название… чтобы тут же забыть. — А я думал, ты человек!..  
         «Я тоже…», — толкнулось в сердце старика, когда он провожал взглядом исчезающую в густых кустах гибкую фигуру багряноглазого демона… который уже не помнил о самом существовании Дурвасы, не то что о бессмысленных… глупых… ненужных… никому не нужных… вот совершенно никому!.. разговорах с Великим Мудрецом.


	4. ПРАМАТЕРИ

           Однажды поутру неведомо какой юги тот, кого называли Нарака, но он не хотел об этом знать, пробудился от прикосновения. Не случайного. Осторожного, но властного, — оно желало именно разбудить.  
          Глаза распахнулись, тело сжалось, готовясь отразить внезапную опасность… Перед ним на коленях сидел дэв. Да, не кто-нибудь, а дэв — молочнолицый, небесноглазый, в ярких одеяниях, высокая корона на голове, утыканная парой десяткой длинных глазчатых перьев глупой зеленохвостой птицы — да так, что образовывали собою эдакий хвост.  
          Ни золото с каменьями, ни перья, ни яркоцветные гирлянды на шее не подходили дэву с его бледной, водянисто-лилейной красотой, подобной невинно-девичьей. Само лицо его было едва не женским — но нет, плечи и стан, хоть и мягко-округлые с виду, но могучие, явно говорили о том, что это муж. Или юноша… кто их разберёт…  
           — Что тебе нужно, дэв? — асура даже не соизволил подняться. Уж если не пришло ему даже изволение удивиться…  
          Незваный гость довольно долго безмолвно оглядывал свободно лежащего с закинутыми под голову руками демона, которому, казалось, и Гром Вселенной что писк мыши, а потом улыбнулся:  
          — Я ведь мог убить тебя спящим. Так просто…  
          — Что не убил? — это было даже не удивление. И не раздражение. «Ходят тут всякие, спасть мешают… Даже убить не могут, чтобы не разбудить!»  
          Дэв снова улыбнулся, тепло, мягко, даже заискивающе, словно прося прощения за беспокойство.  
          — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я хотел попросить… — млечные ладони сложились в смиренное намасте.  
          — Что? — это уже заставило Нараку привстать. — Дэв просит помощи у асуры?  
          — Просто… — Бог как будто даже смутился. — Никто не сможет сделать это, кроме асуры. Э… я хочу попросить тебя убить моё тело. Оно надоело мне. Я хочу пойти в Небесную Кузницу и выковать себе новое. Я уже знаю, какое, я уже всё придумал… но вот ведь загвоздка: сначала нужно избавиться от нынешнего.  
          — Так взойди на высокую скалу и прыгни с неё в провал! Чего проще… Или укрепи меж скал острый меч — и упади на него. Было бы чем донимать…  
          — Видишь ли, в чём загвоздка… Самоубийство — страшный грех. Для всех живых существ. Даже для дэвов. За такое мою душу могут изгнать и в наказание лишить божественной силы — надолго. Потому я не могу сам… а так, конечно же, ни за что бы не прервал отдохновение почтенного раджи асуров…  
          «Почтенный раджа асуров» скосил глаза на собеседника — с явно привычной для себя мыслью: так вот от кого Мало Живущие набрались шелухи…  
          — Так попроси другого дэва — пусть твой брат или сестра помогут тебе.  
          — Видишь ли, для дэва… — вкрадчиво продолжал хвостоголовый, — убийство другого дэва — страшный грех. Пусть даже всего лишь тела… Но за это…  
          — … можно лишиться божественной силы. Ха! Да у вас, всемогущих, на деле столько немощи! Чуть что — сразу изгнать, лишить, отнять… Тоже мне, боги!  
          — Ой, как ты прав… — дэв заглянул ему в глаза, словно ища сочувствия. — За великую власть необходимо платить. Великой несвобо… Личной силой! Способностью по личному желанию соблюдать Закон, отрекаться от греха! А вот ты… тебе ведь всё равно: грех, не грех… Ты с лёгкостью делаешь всё то, чего не могут даже дэвы. И тебя не наказывают за это. И сейчас тебе ничего не станется, если ты… поможешь мне. Тем более, что ты уже имеешь опыт, уже убивал тела дэвов.  
          — Я?  
          — Ну, да… Ведь именно ты убил тело Высокой дэврани, моей сестры… По крайней мере, она описывала своего убийцу именно так, как я вижу. Я нашёл тебя по её приметам.  
          — Дэв, похоже, это не я, а ты только что проснулся… Я никогда и не видел ни одной дэврани! Где бы я мог их увидеть, если мне нет ходу на райские планеты?  
          — Ну, ещё бы… забыл! А вот она не простила тебя!  
          — Не про-сти-ла? — голова асуры медленно склонилась набок, в гранатовых глазах вспыхнуло явное непонимание.  
          — Не простила — это значит… Но сейчас речь не о том. Мне всего лишь нужно… чтобы ты мне немного помог… ну, надоело мне это тело до зубовного скрежета… душа томится в нём… эх, тебе не понять…  
          — Как ты хочешь быть убитым? — взгляд асуры стал словно у лекаря, к которому обратился страдающий паршой.  
          — А разве у тех, — вскинулся дэв, — кого ты убивал прежде, ты спрашивал, как они хотят быть убитыми?  
          — Я убивал? Да… вчера я убил длиннорогого зверя и съел его, вон его кости… но у него не было разума… А ты, вроде бы, разумен… Хотя многие твои слова заставляют сомневаться в этом. Но все же, как ты хо…  
          — Ах, да мне все равно. Дэвы не знают боли, смертного страха и прочего, что заставляет несовершенных делить смерть на лёгкую и ужасную… Мне безразлично. Как тебе будет… удобнее.  
          Асура поднял с земли копьё с наконечником из остро оббитого блестящего чёрного камня. Цвет его и блеск, и даже эта грубая, но удивительно соразмерная обработка до странности подходили к оттенку его кожи и «огранке» тела… когда дэв засмотрелся на это «сходство», то даже привстал… «Обсидиан… — промелькнуло в мозгу Бога. — Асуры до сих пор пользуются обсидиановыми ножами и наконечниками наравне с отнятым у смертных железом и бронзой… и сами они как будто из этого камня, словно извержены вулканом, дети нараки — подземного огня…»  
          Широкий зеркально-изломчатый наконечник вошёл в горло дэва. Легко, словно в густое масло или только что приготовленную тёплую халаву. Лишь успев скосить глаза на торчащее из шеи древко, тело дэва повалилось навзничь — и повисло на вышедшем сквозь затылок твёрдом камне.  
          Асура выдернул копье — и тут же брезгливо отбросил в сторону, углядев на нём липкие бело-серые катышки. «Не надо было портить! — запоздало подумал он. — Но и браться за такое руками… Надо было камнем в голову!» Оглянулся вокруг в поисках широких шершавых листьев, которыми можно было бы тщательно очистить привычное оружие — не бросать же его из-за скверного липкого дэва?  
          — Ты совершил преступление — и будешь наказан!  
          Полупрозрачная «душа» убиенного в полупрозрачной короне и таком же слюдистом перьевом хохолке наполовину поднялась и села. Ноги «души» продолжали оставаться в теле, лишь верхняя часть высвободилась из него — словно, и вправду, из надоевших одежд.  
          — Ты будешь наказан! Страшно! — «душа» подняла вверх палец, явно желая обратить внимание на свои слова.  
          Асура, недовольный тем, что его отвлекли от чистки осквернённого копья, полуобернулся из-за плеча.  
          — Ты сам попросил, — бросил он, снова возвращаясь к своему важному делу.  
          — Но у тебя был выбор! Совершить преступление или отказаться от него! Всякому разумному созданию дан великий дар: свобода выбора! Самому решать — совершить грех или отринуть его! Ты выбрал грех! Ты будешь наказан!  
          — Ты сам попросил, — снова повторил асура, словно неразумному ребёнку. Уже даже не оборачиваясь.  
          — Да, но решение нужно было принимать тебе. Ты мог отказаться от преступления, от величайшего из преступлений — убийства!  
          — … от того, чтобы помочь кому-то избавиться от надоевшей состарившейся одежды, если сам недужный этого сделать не может…  
          — Недужный?! — вздёрнулась «душа» — и даже вскочила на ноги, полностью вырвавшись из тела и слегка подлетев в воздух.  
          — Ты сам сказал: мне дурно в этой тряпке… или как-то так…  
          — И что? Всё равно — это был твой выбор! Ты не видишь различия между праведностью и грехом, но мне захотелось дать тебе шанс. Проверить… Теперь… тебе много юг прощали безжалостное убийство смертных… ах, это всё равно… их жалкие жизни ничего не значат… даже их храмы… так, как они изображают нас, совершенных… эти их глиняные идолы даже нужно разрушать! Пока не научатся ваять так, как нам понравится!.. Но убийство тела дэва — воистину заслуживает наказания! Ты умрёшь! И очень скоро! Для этого появилась веская причина.  
          — Вы и убивать не можете… без веских причин? Точно, немощные…  
          — Таких, как ты, можем. Но зачем? Такого Демона, как ты, ещё поискать… Кого ещё так восторженно боятся людишки? «Он метит в боги!» Они сами метят тебя богом, даже не сознавая того. Особенно женщины… Кто ещё заставляет их так истово молиться нам, дабы избавить не только от его демонской ярости, но и от искушения? Кто ещё, как не ты, принес нам столько подношений от них — и вещных, и энергий, которыми мы питаемся? Нам нужен такой демон. Его гибель… Но вот в чём загвоздка… Этот золотоволосый красавец отверг страсть сиятельной дэврани… убил её тело, да, но это не так важно… а вот отвергнутая страсть…  
          «Душа» замолчала, на миг задумавшись. Но потом, явно уразумев, что ничего не потеряет, продолжала:  
          — Моя сестра — супруга Величайшего из Богов. Потому она вынуждена скрывать нанесённую ей обиду. Ей даже пришлось красться в Небесную Кузницу за новым телом, таясь и оглядываясь, и взять обет с Небесного Ловца, что он будет нем. Ибо если бы Величайший узнал, что было убито тело его Старшей жены, он бы не остановился ни перед чем, чтобы прояснить все обстоятельства… И его гнев обрушился бы на неё — за прелюбодеяние! Потому ей грозило вовеки остаться неотмщённой. Но у неё есть любящий брат, которому она смогла доверить свою горькую обиду. Это я. И я придумал, как сделать так, чтобы все дэвы согласились: этот демон заслужил смерть! Он — величайший преступник! Я должен был отомстить за унижение моей сестры — и я это сделал. Уж мне-то незачем скрывать, кто убил моё тело. Я создал повод. И мне удалось это, даже легче, чем думалось. Ха! Я даже не подозревал, насколько наивны асуры.  
          — Ты тут всё перхаешь: грех, грех… а предательство у вас не грех?  
          — Тебе же был дан свободный выбор: пойти за обманом или нет. Если бы ты был безгрешен, ты бы не поддался ему. Тому, кто под защитой дхармы, не грозит ничто! Ничто в этом Мире! Великий праведник дхармою своей может даже удержать падающую на него гору! Что там раскусить какую-то невинную хитрость… Если бы ты выбрал дхарму, мне не удалось бы тебя победить!  
          — Я не искал победы, дэв. Я не боролся с тобой. Я всего лишь помог тебе. Что ж… буду знать: дэвы не нуждаются в помощи асуров. За этим всегда стоит предательство.  
          — Будешь знать? Ха! — на этом звуке «душа» дёрнулась в воздухе, словно бумажный змей на нити. — Забудешь всё уже сегодня! Твоё наказание станет неожиданностью для тебя. И это будет немало приятно для тех, кто его исполнит. Ты приговорён. Но тебе этого не вместить. Так же, как и другим асурам. Они все приговорены — рано или поздно… но их наивности этого не взять в толк… и не предотвратить!  
          — За что, дэв? Если все наши «преступления» — лишь созданные вами «поводы», нужные только вам, за что наказывать — нас?  
          — За то, что будь вы защищены дхармой, никто бы и никогда… Но вы грешники! И самый страшный ваш грех — беспамятность! Именно из-за неё у вас нет ничего святого! Никакой опоры для дхармы, никакого указателя, никаких границ… лишь хаос…  
          — Святое? — асура снова заинтересованно взглянул на скучного дэва, забавного разве что тем, что, просвечиваясь сквозь его «душу», тёмно-зёленые листья интересно меняли свой цвет, становясь трупно-синими с опаловым отливом.  
          — Да, святое. Святыни! Например… память предков! Вы не храните её, не помните имён ваших отцов и матерей, их великих деяний и подвигов праведности… не воспитываете на этом своих потомков… впрочем, какие такие у асуров деяния и подвиги? Только преступления! Но… когда нет таких якорей, когда нет опоры… есть только Тьма!  
          — Дэв, ты ещё скажи, что я должен знать не только своего отца, но и его отца, и отца того… Да если голова будет засыпана этим — и кабана убить не сможешь! Нечем будет придумать ему ловушку…  
          — Дикари… Да, и отца, и его отца, и всех его братьев, и так на множество поколений прошлого! И не только своих родственников, но великих царей, героев, мудрецов… А у вас даже… Вот смотрю я на тебя, и мне любопытно — кто же ты: дайтья или данава? Вы хоть сами знаете, что это значит?  
          — Опять какая-то шелуха?  
          — Может, и шелуха — знать имя своей Праматери. И что их у вас было две, а всего первородных сестёр-энергий, явившихся из помыслов Первосоздателя Брахмы, было три. Одна из них — Совершенная Мысль, стала прародительницей дэвов и удостоилась за это жизни в теле Дэви-Праматери Адити и бессмертия. Две другие мысли-энергии были раньше, а потому лишь пробными, если не вообще случайными… Но мысль неуничтожима, если проявилась — останется, так или иначе. И они остались, сами обретя тела Матерей-Демониц Дити и Дану. Хорошо хоть смертных… И прожили свой демонский век, и, соединяясь с энергией нараки, купаясь в ней, оставили несметные полчища своих адских порождений, — но всё же ушли… Когда-то, в давние юги, дети нараки носили на себе знаки, чтобы отличать, кто из них потомки Дити, а кто — Дану, но, беспамятные, скоро забыли, что значат эти знаки, а потом и растеряли их, и смешались меж собой, и стали зваться асурами… Не знаю, что значит это слово на вашем языке, но на языке дэвов, перенятом и немало искажённом людьми, это значит «демон», а «демон», в свою очередь, значит «враг», а «враг» — это значит «злодей», а…  
          — Дэв, я устал от глупостей Мало Живущих. Неужели дэвы так же глупы? Я не знаю, что значит «асура». Я асура. И мне не нужны никакие праматери.  
          — Вот потому, что они вам больше не нужны, они и затаили обиду на своих потомков. Смертные Дити и Дану умерли. Но они уже перевоплотились! И знаешь, кем? Дэви! Самыми грозными из Богинь! Видимо, осталось в них что-то от демониц… И сейчас, когда вы ходите войной на дэвов — в числе прочих своих врагов, вы жаждете, не зная, и смерти своих Матерей! А они, помня о нанесённой им вами обиде забвения, уничтожают асуров безжалостно — безжалостнее всех других Богов! Ты хочешь знать новые имена Дити и Дану? Это…  
          — Что за чушь, дэв? — глаза демона налились тёмным пламенем. — Асуры никогда не убивают своих! Мы не воюем между собой, как дэвы и люди! Ни царство на царство — у нас и нет царств, мы все едины, нераздельны. Ни один на один. Мы не соперничаем за золото, как жалкие Мало Живущие… да только ли они?.. ни за земли, ни за женщин, ни за прочую шелуху… мы не предаём своих братьев и сестёр… Наши Праматери по природе своей не смогут убивать своих детей! Даже в новом воплощении! И мы не станем желать убить их… мы бы чувствовали… но… Их нет среди дэвов! Не ведаю, где они, в ком их души, но среди дэвов — их нет!  
          — Они — Богини! Грозные, ужасные… Сами дэвы трепещут их… и призывают лишь в самые тяжёлые времена, против самых бешеных асуров… Такова отработка кармы этих дэви — уничтожать себе подобных, ибо глубоко внутри своих сердец они знают, как чудовищны их порождения… и что они не должны Быть!  
          — Отработка кармы — в теле дэва? Не смеши меня! Или души дэвов не единородны, ибо принадлежат бессмертным? Или у них нет ни прошлых, ни будущих воплощений — и они не чисты от кармы? Так любят говорить ваши слуги… Или шелуха засыпала им все головы? И разве дэвы, выбраковывающие всех несовершенных из своих, приняли бы к себе души… тех, кого вы зовёте демоницами? Не путай меня, дэв! Или ты… запутал сам себя?  
          В этот миг Богу стало более чем понятно, почему это существо отвергло страсть его сиятельной сестры.  
          Не только потому, что её божественное тело оказалось непосильным ему, животному… Не потому, что он, жалкий кусок мяса, просто не выдержал её небесного совершенства…  
          Он слишком много знает о дэвах.  
          Они — знают.  
          О том, что дэвы… только и делают, что лгут всем Мирам, и лгут так, что сами уже давно верят в свою ложь. И требуют веры в неё от других — непререкаемо. И наказывают тех, кто ловит их на лжи. Очень любят наказывать их…  
          А что ещё делать? Ведь если правда вскроется… даже вот на такую малую каплю… Мир ведь рухнет! И они не понимают этого — те, кто пытается поймать на лжи «Создателей», они не понимают: мир существует и держится на этой лжи, лишь благодаря ей он Есть! И если…  
          Или так думают изолгавшиеся дэвы — что Всё Есть только…  
          Ох…  
          Проще убить.  
          Асуры безопасны, убоги, порою даже забавны, словно зверьки… Помнится, в зверинце дэвраджа Индры, среди прочих тварей со всех планет, были и асуры… Но их уморили, никто уже не помнил, за что, но, значит, было за…  
          Им открывается то, что не должно быть открыто никому.  
          И Кто открывает им это? И зачем? Не сами ли дэвы, Величайшие из Богов, — с какими-то своими непостижимыми целями, которые не следует знать Младшим? Или… есть Что-то над дэвами? Неподвластный никому Разум и его Планы?  
          Но… как можно думать, что дэву что-то неподвластно?..  
          Если можно просто убить.  
          — Ты будешь наказан. Смертью. Трудной смертью. Но красивой — как же без этого? Это ведь должно войти в Писания, стать предметом ритуалов и лицедейств — в честь твоих победителей… Не важно, как ты умрёшь — может быть, совершенно бездарно… Важно, как об этом расскажут победоносные, что об этом узнают Миры! О, тебе ещё предстоит стать предметом мастерства ваятелей: обязательно тебя изобразят поверженным, под пятою грозного дэва или многорукой дэви… Может быть, даже какое-то время у твоих изображений будет сходство с тобою самим, твоя красота и мощь, и золото дивных кос… но недолго. Людям тоже свойственно… даже не забывать — переиначивать все так, как им взблагорассудится. Лет через триста-четыреста Наракасуру станут изображать на статуях чудовищем, каких мало, с рычащим ртом и выкаченными глазами… Хотя, жаль, жаль… Но это все — честь для тебя. Даже врагам Героев нужно оказывать честь, иначе какова же ценность самих Героев?! А наказан ты будешь в следующем воплощении. Знаешь, чем? Памятью! Хм… нет для асуры большего наказания, чем память! Чего доброго, твой новый разум не совладает с нею — и всё свое следующее воплощение ты будешь безумен.  
          — За что? — снова спросил асура без всякого страха. С одним лишь любопытством.  
          От которого Бог, даже не имея тела, едва не содрогнулся.  
          — За то, что ныне у тебя нет сердца, подобного человеческому! За то, что ты не способен…  
          — Подобного человеческому? — асура встал во весь рост и гневно ударил копьём в землю — так, что лежащее на ней безжизненное божественное тело развалилось на куски. Демон тут же отошёл от него подальше, словно от груды нечистот. — Это такого, чтобы убивать братьев своих и подвергать их мучениям, если им не удалось защититься или умереть? Это такого, чтобы уводить в плен своих сестёр и делать их рабынями? Это такого, чтобы разрушать города своих сородичей и проливать реки крови? Такого, чтобы обманывать брата своего, дабы отнять у него горсть золота? Да я предпочёл бы смерть этому желанию набрасываться на своих, словно зверь, и радоваться их страданиям. Я буду наказан за то, что у меня такого нет?  
          — Но ты убиваешь людей! И тела дэвов!  
          — Да. Но я не убиваю асуров. Ни один асура никогда не убил другого. Во веки веков! И любой асура счёл бы, что его разум омрачён тяжким недугом, если бы ему захотелось такого… А ты называешь это — сердцем!  
          В этот миг Богу подумалось, что сейчас простодушный дикарь сам открыл ему единственный путь, с помощью которого можно было бы победить… нет, покорить! — непокорённых Первородных раз и навсегда. Единственный…  
          Проникнуть в их души… их общую душу… с тем, чтобы заставить разделиться. Не важно, на кого: на мужчин и женщин, на дайтьев и данавов, на богатых и нищих, на сильных и слабых, прекрасных и уродливых, здоровых и немощных, царей и простолюдинов… Разделить это единое существо, заставить ненавидеть друг друга, убивать, обманывать, грабить, завидовать, предавать, злорадствовать, мстить… Только тогда в них войдёт безнадёжное отчаяние, то самое, которое заставит их искать покровителей сильнее себя, выше себя, поклоняться, молиться, служить… Только так!  
          И почему до сих пор ни один дэв не додумался до этого? Разве это так сложно? Разве сложно создать себе при помощи майи облик асуры, войти в их мир — и переразвитым до святого коварства разумом своим медленно, но верно подтачивать их? Пока не изгрызёшь в щепу, как древоточец — вековой баньян… Или даже… зачем идти к ним? Это поветрие можно запустить в жизнь Первородных одной лишь мыслью! Разве дэвы не всесильны?  
          Но если этого не происходило до сих пор… Неужели — невозможно? Пытались — но не вышло. Или не пытались?  
          Или дэвам проще убивать? Или даже не проще… нужнее!  
          Просто нужен кто-то, кого можно было бы убивать, и при этом считать себя не зверьми, но праведниками, борющимися со злом? Героями и всемогущими в глазах смертных? И правда… а как ещё? Что ещё делали бы дэвы, как ещё «показывали себя», если бы не героическое убийство демонов раз в пару-тройку сотен лет? Чем бы ещё они были Богами?  
          Если… урожаи на земле растут сами, и это зависит лишь от усердия земледельцев, но никак не от их молитв и обрядов? Если сами происходят или не происходят стихийные бедствия, моры и глады? И процветание царств смертных зависит лишь от мудрости их правителей и силы духа жителей? Если в сердцах влюблённых сама находит место Любовь, и от неё продолжается род… а не от мантр и шествий! Если ничто из этого не зависит от тех, кого называют Богами?  
          Дэвы — всего лишь раса. Много более развитая, совершенная, способная на великие чудеса, порою выглядящие как всесилие… Но… не владеющая не только судьбами Мира, но и «судьбой» малой травинки…  
          Как ещё им быть Богами, кроме как уничтожая другую расу, объявленную демонами? Но так, чтобы никогда не уничтожить до конца — чтобы демоны были всегда, никогда не кончались?.. И никогда не кончалась их демонская ненависть… ко всему разделённому и покорённому… а у того — страх. И так по кругу. Вечному кругу.  
          А как ещё???  
          …Пока Бог, погрузившись в себя, размышлял, асура просто ушёл. Дэв даже не заметил этого, а когда почувствовал, что пространство вокруг опустело — именно опустело до сосущей немощи, лишившись живого существа с его тёплой, дышащей силой… его охватила печаль.  
          «Твоё время пришло, — подумал Бог. — Как ни жаль. Ты был лучшим из «Врагов Вселенной», Совершенством Зла. На такое Зло любо-дорого было посмотреть. Но… тебе можно простить убийство миллионов жалких смертных и уничтожение сотен тысяч их храмов, но сиятельная дэврани не простит тебе твоего небрежения её желаниями. Жаль… я бы ещё позабавился твоими «подвигами» и пособирал за них щедрую дань с людишек, но её гнев… Да и щитов на Сахасракаваче почти не осталось. Всего один. Ещё лет сто или тысяча — и великие аскеты получили бы свою победу, на которую положили жизнь. Но они не получат её… как ни жаль бедолаг. Их найдётся кому опередить. Это рок смертных — отдать жизнь и все силы свои на достижение цели, а когда до неё осталось полшага, на тебя, изнеможённого, найдется кто-нибудь ушлый, кто выхватит твоё сокровище прямо у тебя из-под носа… чтобы тут же выбросить, как хлам, ибо оно не нужно ему…».


	5. ОГНЕННЫЙ КОТЁЛ

            В эту ночь тот, кого называли Нарака, не мог спать. Нет, он всё-таки проваливался в неясную дремоту, но ненадолго, и сон был тревожным, и видения… В очередной раз пробудившись, раздражённо отбросив с лица растрепавшиеся от метаний волосы, он вдруг не без злости подумал, что если тебе снятся дэвы — не мешало бы поискать в лесу целебную траву. Такие травы — от царапин и ссадин, на которые лес и горы бывали щедры, — он всегда находил легко и безошибочно. Но такого зелья — от дэвов — искать ещё не приходилось…  
            Если тебе снится дэв… и он держит на вытянутых руках младенца… своё, дэвское, дитя, только что принесённое на показ его дэвской матерью… и оглядывает его оценивающе, словно вещь, — и вдруг бросает оземь с гневным воплем! Дитя орёт от ужаса… но его ужас уже никого не интересует. Даже дэвскую мать. И она смотрит так холодно, будто глаза её превратились в льдины, и, презрительно запахнувшись покрывалом, поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
            У этого ребёнка — кривой палец на ручке. И бельмо на глазу. Или только палец, или только… Не важно. Когда дэв повзрослеет, какие бы тела он себе ни создавал, у всех этих тел непременно будет кривой палец. И каких бы грозных, многоруких, многоглавых форм ни принимал он, и у этих форм хотя бы на одной из рук будет кривой палец, и хотя бы у одной головы — бельмо… А то и у всех разом. Им не избавиться от этого… а значит, нужно избавиться от всего. И сразу.  
           И они не могут убить такого ребёнка. Ибо он бессмертен. Но его можно обратить в смертного — и убить? Но и так — нельзя. Грех, великий грех… можно лишь выбросить этого смертного к самым чудовищным и скверным их таковых: к ракшасам, пишачи или даже к животным… или к самым грязным из людей, тем, кому запрещают пить воду из общих колодцев и даже брать пищу руками — только ртом с земли, как скоту… Именно туда, в самую скверну, чтобы быстрее издохло — и переродилось. Может быть, уже кем-то более совершенным. Но уже не дэвом. Ибо пройдя через карму, дэвом уже не стать, никогда… Да и совершенным тоже — после такого опыта… Только падение, ниже и ниже… пока не переродишься земляным червём или сгустком слизи…  
           Вот какой участи подвергают дэвы своих потомков — всего лишь из-за… И эти существа — совершенны! В них нет никакого изъяна. И они бессмертны. И нет в их единородных душах никакого… греха?  
           А что же тогда — это?  
           Всего лишь целесообразность, не более. Ничего личного. Такой же отбор, какой происходит в природе… но природа неразумна…  
           Нет, её разум иной, и не выше ли он, чем… Она позволяет несовершенному жить, бороться, совершенствоваться иначе… Рожденный слепым может обрести невероятный слух; даже кривой палец может стать удобен для каких-то действий куда лучше, чем обычный, и в этих действиях существо сможет стать Великим… А даже если оно и погибнет, побеждённое кем-то более сильным и здоровым, то — в борьбе, в напряжении всех своих сил, и всегда имея надежду… И от этих сил, и от этой жажды жизни, нежелания сдаваться — получит в следующем воплощении шанс стать лучше…  
           А здесь — приговор. Безжалостный, холодный, смертный.  
           Сколько таких «дэвов» мучается сейчас на земле? Особенно если знать, что новые дэвы рождаются редко. Да не редко… просто остаются среди них немногие.    Большинство — изгоняется… Большинство! И к этому уже настолько привыкли, что даже женщины их, зачиная, не любят свои плоды — зачем? Если так мал шанс получить Сына или Дочь, а не отброс? И даже тех Сыновей и Дочерей, что всё-таки у них получаются, дэвы не любят… Они разучились любить… из-за бесконечного несовершенства в себе… неискоренимого… Из-за этой непримиримой жестокой войны — с самими собой. Изнутри.  
           И это — Создатели? Создатели мира? Прекрасного в своей неупорядоченности, яростного в живучести, плюющего на совершенство и несовершенство так откровенно, что «божки» захлебнулись бы в этом презрении, если бы не занавесились непроницаемыми майями, укрывшись на самых недоступных планетах!  
           …Острое, как меч, желание пронзило сердце Нараки. Рассказать об этом своим братьям и сёстрам! Открыть им глаза на эту чудовищную ложь! Её нужно уничтожить! уничтожить! Миры не должны подстилаться под этих ущербных в самой своей сути, в зачатках своих — мерзостных существ! Почему это происходит до сих пор? Почему никто до сих пор не понял этого, не прозрел?  
           Что ж, значит, это его предназначение — принести правду!  
           Довольно прохлаждаться в тенистых лесах и плескаться в горных водопадах! На асурову планету! К братьям и сёстрам! Огненный Котёл кипит… и пламя его обжигает сердце… спать больше нельзя!  
           …Он не знал, как это происходит, даже задуматься не доводилось. Это было словно прыжок через пропасть или бросок копья в настигнутого зверя… Такой же бросок — всего тела и помыслов — и вокруг уже не пышнолистые джунгли мира Мало Живущих, а железный асуров город на их исконной планете. Пустынный и нежилой.  
           Асуры сами не знали, зачем он стоит — огромный, спутанный, словно клубок колючих железных нитей, с кривыми улицами, усыпанными глыбами, с острыми, как гигантские лезвия, стенами, отдельными или составляющими странные многогранники… Асуры не жили в нём. Лишь отдыхали иногда. Они расходились по Мирам, и ни один асура не знал, где и как проводит время его собрат. Встречались лишь изредка, ради любострастия или каких-то развлечений, которые вдвоём или стаей будут забавнее: да хоть, оседлав вершины гор, перекидываться друг с другом глыбами, словно мячами, походя засыпав обвалом какую-нибудь деревеньку в долине… Поделом! Не нужно строиться так беспечно, людишки… Или украсть слюдяную красавицу с планеты апсар — и учить её ходить на руках и бегать на четвереньках за брошенной палкой, вот ведь смех… А потом забыть где-нибудь… Поделом! Не нужно быть такой безмозглой!  
           Но обычно асуры предпочитали образ жизни одиночек, не зависящих ни от кого и ни от чего. И лишь когда вскипал Огненный Котёл…  
           Железный город граничил с лесом. Таким же огромным — и вечным. Он, казалось, был неизменным всегда: в нём не росло молодых тонких деревец, ни мелких всходов, ни даже цветов. Только густая жесткая чёрная трава. Лишь исполинские стволы, чтобы разглядеть вершины которых, даже самому могучему асуре пришлось бы очень сильно задрать голову. И многие из этих стволов, обмотанные бурыми шершавыми нитями, даже не ветвились. Лишь на верхушке — густой пучок огромных, тяжёлых перистых листьев, таких длинных, что иные свисали до земли. Листья эти были чёрными, лишь очень острый глаз мог разглядеть в них прозелень — да бурые до красноты круги с нижней стороны похожих на чешуи «перьев». Иногда асуры обрывали эти листья, чтобы защититься от небесного жара… но другой жар — подземный — был сильнее…  
           Иные деревья ветвились. И так, что ветви их образовывали тугие узлы и переплетения, что в них можно было жить… если бы было, кому. Но эти древа большей частью стояли сожжёнными — именно к их корням подкатывала Кровь Камня, когда красно-бурые и липко-чёрные острые валуны вдруг становились вязкими и текучими.  
           И сейчас перед глазами Нараки, вошедшего в лес, меж стволов колыхались крупными, медленными волнами огненно-смолистые лужи… а то и целые озерки… Их было немного. Доводилось видеть и больше. Да хотя бы Огненный Котёл…  
           Когда он вышел на огромную поляну, то не удивился тому, что она не пуста. Асуры… их уже было много там, и они бесконечно прибывали. Кто выходил из леса, кто-то — из железного города. Иные, вот как он сам, появлялись из ниоткуда, возвращаясь из своих странствий по Мирам. Некоторые даже не сразу избавлялись от своей майи — и являли себя человеками, зверьми, птицами, чудовищами… Но тут же принимали свой истинный облик.  
           Могучие мужи с густыми чёрными бородами, у кого всклокоченными, у кого — заплетёнными в косы или пучки… у иных густые волосы и бороды были медными, бронзовыми, а то и напоминали огонь. Были и те, чьи головы многоцветны, словно пёстрые камни. Кто-то являл собою юношей вовсе без бород, но со смоляными курчавыми шапками на головах или спутанными лианами на плечах. Иные головы украшали железные шлемы или огромные турьи рога, или звериные головы с блестящими самоцветными глазами и длинными клыками, опушенными на лоб. Кто-то был одет в железо — одни едва не с ног до головы, другие — лишь частично. Но большинство довольствовалось шкурами, закрывающими лишь бёдра, а могучие торсы покрывали многочисленные спутанные ожерелья из огромных когтей и клыков, а то и хищноклювых птичьих голов. На иных телах горели набитые узоры — чёрным и красным, то бесформенные, то наподобие оскаленных пастей или свившихся в кольца нагов… У кого-то в руках было оружие: кривые мечи, копья, булавы, кистени на длинных цепях… но не у всех. Далеко не у всех.  
           Асурини — те, кто решили для себя, что они женщины, — высокие, гибкие, сильнотелые, буйноволосые. Их одеяния мало чем отличались от асуровых: тоже нередко железо на теле или рога на голове. Разве что шкуры на них были пестрее и вычурнее, разной длины, у кого-то и до земли, как одежды женщин Мало Живущих, но чаще — укрывали лишь грудь и бедра. Да вперемешку с когтями и клыками асурини украшались бусами из грубо оббитых цветных камней, прозрачных или пестроцветных, да вот ещё любили золото, которое отнимали у людей, если оно им нравилось. Тонкой работы золотые ожерелья, серьги, браслеты и тики странновато смотрелись на смуглых телах, яркоглазых и полногубых лицах и в спутанных пышных кудрях. Может, потому, что были слишком мелкими — на человеческую женщину, а потому навешивались помногу: одна серьга на другую длиной цепью, или сразу пять серег в одно ухо, ожерелья связывались между собой в немыслимые оплечья, браслеты ломались, разгибались и сцеплялись… И это дикое великолепие притягивало взоры.  
           У некоторых асурини на спинах, обвязанные материнскими волосами, словно коконом, сидели младенцы. Крепко впившись в плечи женщин цепкими ручонками и поводя по сторонам любопытными тёмно-горячими глазками. Матери, казалось, не обращали на них никакого внимания. Намного реже, но можно было увидеть дитя и на плечах асура — из тех, кто одному ему ведомым желанием решил побывать женщиной, выносить и выкормить своего потомка. Это не было удивительным, краем сознания Нарака уловил словно отголосок такой же тяжести на своей спине… и с ним такое было… или не было?..  
           И, кроме этих младенцев, среди асуров не было детей. Ведь потомство лишь одну луну оставалось беспомощным, а потом наступал день, когда мать окунала дитя в озерко Крови Камня — и оно выныривало оттуда уже взрослым. Чтобы тут же уйти, навсегда забыв о той, что произвела его на свет. И она уходила — забыв.  
           Как не было среди асуров детей, так же не было и стариков, немощных, калек. Хотя без одного или двух пальцев, одноглазые и прочие подобные имелись; были и такие, что невозможно было разобрать, мужчина это или женщина, — но ни один из них не был беспомощным настолько, чтобы обременять собою других. И никто никогда не знал и не хотел знать, почему так.  
           Не дожидаясь, пока соберутся все… да и соберутся ли они когда-нибудь вообще — ВСЕ асуры?.. Нарака вышел на середину поляны и приблизился к Огненному Котлу — тому самому, что так настойчиво, голодно, щемящее звал его к себе. Это было немалое озеро Крови Камня, огороженное высоким бортом из наваленных глыб — не красно-бурых и липко-черных — других: крепких, розовато-серых, зернистых, неподвластных жару. Только этот камень мог удержать густо-алую с чёрными протоками горячую лаву, поднимающуюся со дна, почти выплёскивающуюся…  
           Обычно Котёл был пуст. И так, что сколько ни заглядывай в него, сколько ни свешивайся вниз — дна разглядеть не сможешь. Но когда он наполнялся, сам, собственным неведомым желанием своим — этой горячей и вязкой земной кровью, будто сама планета, израненная изнутри несправедливостью Вселенной, обнажала свои раны, выплёскивала свою боль… каждый асура знал, что должен прийти. Чтобы соединиться с этим священным жаром. Чтобы хоть как-то утишить эту каменную боль — единственную, что проникала в их сердца, не знающие страданий. И утишать её нужно было уже — в себе…  
           Нарака приблизился к Котлу и тут же опустил в него обе руки, чтобы полными пригоршнями взять то, чего так неистово требовало его тело — словно в нём проросло множество натянутых, вибрирующих железных нитей от затылка до стоп. И каждая из них была — голод… И он жаждал такой пищи — до которой никакое другое живое существо не смогло бы даже дотронуться.  
           И когда каждая ледяная, гладно звенящая нить приняла на себя поток тёплой, подобной обволакивающей смоле, пульсирующей, парящей жизни… он запрокинул голову — и багрово-чёрное небо показалось ему близким, настолько, что можно было взять рукою любую раскалённую докрасна звезду и приложить к своему лбу, словно драгоценную тилаку, — и она не упадёт, её удержит жар Крови Камня, пропитавший каждую частицу его тела. Хотелось раскинуть руки — и охватить дышащие небеса… Хотелось выкрикнуть что-то — такое же огромное, как этот дивный ночной мир, качающийся, мерцающий, расширяющий и сжимающий его сердце…  
           Этот мир принадлежит мне! Никому больше!..  
           В нём есть только один острый меч, нарушающий его чёрно-алую гармонию… Этого цвета, водянисто-белого, липкого, с трупно-синим опаловым отливом — не должно быть в нём…  
           Он обернулся и выступил на середину неровного круга, который образовали его собратья по краю бездонной поляны — будто сам лес отступал, когда они прибывали. Но никто из асуров больше не приблизился к Котлу — знали: это священнодейство всякий раз исполняет только один. Только тот, кому в этот раз явлено быть голосом общей души. Тот, кто принёс в своём сердце нечто небывалое, настолько прекрасное или чудовищное, что это должно быть услышано самой Вселенной…  
           — Братья и сёстры… — произнёс Нарака едва слышно. Но понял, что ему не придётся напрягать голос — его звук, исходящий, казалось из самого его существа, соединённого с телом его огненной планеты, будет услышан и на самом дальнем её краю. — Знаете ли вы о том, что мы — демоны?  
           — Мы? Демоны? Мы? — удивлённые возгласы шорохом пролетели по кругу.  
           — Да. Так называют нас те, кто хочет нас убивать. Кто создает повод для этого… вескую причину…  
           — Нас хотят убивать?  
           — За что?  
           — За то, что мы — демоны. Зло… О, Кровь Камня! Дай мне слова, чтобы я мог это объяснить! Ибо я сам не могу понять той дикой шелухи, что наполняет головы других существ во Вселенной. Но… её уже невозможно отбрасывать, эту шелуху! Это есть, братья и сестры! Существа, подобные трупам… полуразложившимся трупам… думают, что они создали нас! И только для того, чтобы убивать! Создали, назвали… злом… и теперь создают поводы, чтобы можно было наказывать нас, если им это будет нужно… Дэвы! Я говорю о дэвах, братья! Знаете ли вы, что они враждуют с нами? Потому что мы для них чудовища! Я не знал этого! А вы? Кто из вас — знал?  
           Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Асуры изумленно переглядывались между собой.  
           — Я никогда не враждовал с дэвами! — выкрикнул черноголовый юноша. — Я и не видел ни одного никогда!  
           — Я тоже не видела! — сделала шаг вперёд рослая асурини с аж двумя младенцами на спине. — Какие они?  
           Нарака закрыл глаза. Он ведь тоже никогда не видел дэвов… но… откуда это? Словно не его голос… вздрагивающий, будто цепляющийся мельчайшими невидимыми крючьями…  
           — Синие… белые… липкие, как прогорклый кхир, который не станет есть даже самый грязный Мало Живущий… И они убивают своих детей! Даже ракшасы не делают так! Дэвов мало — и они могущественны! Потому что тех, кто не сможет стать такими, выбрасывают… как сор! К зверям, людям, ракшасам и…  
           Тяжёлая боль ударила в грудь. Нет! Этого не может быть. Не должно! Эти сквернавцы и убийцы не могут… не могут сбрасывать ненужных им потомков… к асурам! Мысль была подобна камню, ударившему в самый мозг…  
           — Нет!!! — воскликнул он, уже во всю силу своих вздымающихся от жара лёгких. — Среди нас дэвских отродий — нет! Я — знаю! Кровь Камня не станет лгать! Они не могут… ничего не могут сделать с нами… никак не могут проникнуть, пробраться к нам… в нас… Только убивать! Они не властны над нами! Потому и хотят убивать! Именно потому мы — демоны!  
           Он не находил слов… они будто выпадали из разума, охваченного непосильным гневом, ненавистью, болью…  
           Что это? Уж не недуг ли?  
           Рука сама потянулась к Котлу — за единственным исцелением…  
           — Люди… — снова сказал кто-то в нём. — Жалкие слуги дэвов… Гандхарвы, апсары… жалкие рабы… Почему они служат им? Почему почитают этих чудовищ, называют богами? Почему им всем… нужны боги? Вам нужны боги, братья?  
           — Зачем? — веско выговорил могучий асура с серыми прядями в бронзовых волосах, обмотанных вокруг толстых кривых рогов. — Есть день, есть ночь, есть деревья и звери, есть всё, чтобы жить… Зачем боги?  
           — Зачем боги??? — десяток недоумевающих голосов.  
           — Но боги есть! И они поработили Миры! Всех существ, кроме нас… И эти существа стали жалки, как черви…  
           — Что нам до них? — спросил тот же асура.  
           — Дэвы хотят сделать то же и с нами! Вы хотите служить созданиям, отвратительнее которых нет во Вселенной?  
           — Нет! Ни за что! Никогда мы не станем служить никому!  
           — Значит… их нужно уничтожить…  
           Что? Эта мысль пришла впервые, ещё даже не успела оформиться… но явила собою такую истину, словно веками была высечена на его сердце, как если бы оно было камнем. Уничтожить… навсегда убрать этот склизко-белый цвет из красок Вселенной — величественной, багрово-алой, сияюще-чёрной — только такой она должна быть!.. Убрать! Уничтожить!  
           — Они называют себя бессмертными… Но это ложь! Они убивают своих детей! Значит, можно убить их самих… Смерть! Смерть бессмертным!!!  
           Это было оно — то самое, огромное, как мир, что хотелось выкрикнуть — и чтобы было услышано!  
           — Смерть бессмертным!!! — подхватил громоподобный хор братьев и сестёр — будто и для них это было то единственное, что хотелось донести до бездонных небес.  
           А потом уже не было трудностей. Будто он всю жизнь знал, как готовиться к великой битве, как строить полки, вооружать своих воинов, распоряжаться, кто станет командирами, видеть, кто самый сильный, и должен идти впереди, а кто послабее — в середине, кому держать фланги, кому быть в резерве… Он даже не сказал об этом ни единого слова — и без того знал: каждый выполнит свою задачу сам, без всякого приказа, ибо слова нужны лишь для того, чтобы объяснить необъяснимое, а когда всё ясно — и всем…  
           И хотелось только одного — чтобы это общее пламя не погасло. Вдохновить. Сделать что-то, после чего уже никто не усомнится: они должны! И не просто должны — это их предназначение: очистить Вселенную от её порока, сделать её здоровой, вернуть к жизни!  
           Он прорвал круг, чтобы выйти в лес и вынести из него с лёгкостью вырванное из каменистой земли огромное дерево, крепкое снаружи и сожжённое внутри, а потому полое, гулкое. Положить его возле Котла, который уже кипел, выбрасывая в ночную тьму высокие струи и искры. А потом взять в руки два крепких камня — и ударить ими в ствол. Снова и снова — в раскатистом ритме, с каждым ударом обретающем Голос… И добавить к нему свой голос — уже не шёпот, не крик, но… песню! Бессловесную, да и не нужно было слов — это пела Кровь Камня, это Вселенная звала…  
           Несколько асуров также приблизились к стволу и схватили камни — их голоса и ритм ударов свернулись в воронку звука, пронизавшую самую Суть Мира. Подходили новые, снова брались за камни, даже не замечая, что разрушают борта Огненного Котла, и Кровь Камня проливается им под ноги… заполняет поляну тонкими ручейками… в её жаре все плывёт… и сами они плывут в нём, уже не чувствуя стопами тверди… Подходили новые, их голоса…  
Те, кто остался в круге, не могли стоять на месте, ритм уносил их, заставляя запрокидывать головы в звёздную бездну, вздымать руки, потрясать оружием…  
           — Смерть бессмертным! — один голос из уже полностью укрытой багровой тьмою толпы.  
           — Смерть бессмертным!!! — тысячегласый гром.  
           Единый Голос…  
           — Братья и сёстры! — из круга выскочила юная крепконогая асурини.  
           Её гибкое тело облегал камиз из искусно сшитых шкурок рыжих мангустов, держащийся лишь на одном плече. Вырезанный неровными углами подол едва достигал колен. Ни единого украшения — да они и не нужны были этой яростной черноокой красоте. Буйная грива вьющихся крупными кольцами волос черна, что кипящая смола, но словно сама Кровь Камня отметила её своими струями — в смоляном потоке бьются языками пламени медно-красные змеиные извивы.  
           — Моё имя Танда! — возвестила женщина. — Так назвали меня Мало Живущие. И мне нравится это имя! Это значит Танец! Танец Смерти! И я принесла его вам, братья и сестры! Чтобы ваши души не знали сомнений! Смерть бессмертным!  
           Грохот ритма стал подобен горному обвалу. Песня же вмиг смолкла, будто уступив место иному — песне тела.  
           Женщина, утвердившись в центре поляны, воздела руки к небесам, сложила их, вытянулась, уподобившись струне, и струна эта завибрировала мелкими извивами — с ног до головы, с головы до ног… Живая волна в грохоте камней по гулкому стволу становилась всё сильнее, явственнее, изначальнее… Медленно, словно крылья, она опустила руки через стороны, широко развела их — и резко раскрыла пальцы — лучами. Медные ногти взблеснули в отсветах Крови Камня, пальцы сжались и разжались — требовательно, жадно. И с двух сторон из толпы — будто сами! — вылетели два кривых меча — и чётко легли рукоятями в ладони асурини.  
           Гибкие кисти повернулись, сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее-быстрее-быстрее, пока оружие не превратилось в живые сияющие круги, наполненные голосом — звенящим свистом! Свист — грохот, звон — гул… Женщина гордо вскинула голову, обводя взглядом заворожённых зрителей. И вдруг обернулась вокруг себя, ещё-ещё-ещё — и уже её тело превратилось в осиянный железным свистом смерч. Одна нога её четко отбивала ритм, другая… заворачивала вокруг себя потоки вязкой Крови Камня — казалось, это огненные наги обвиваются вокруг прекрасного, жаркого тела… и женщина погружается в самое сердце планеты… и одновременно в тёмные небеса, сливая их воедино.  
           — И-йе-хэй-йааа! — асурини вскинула голову во тьму. — И-йа-хэй! Хэй-и-и!  
           — А-а-а-а-йия! — заголосила ночь.  
           И бешеный ритм громыхал уже сам, уже не руки с камнями выбивали его — нет, это сами камни ожили и заходили ходуном под ногами, будто сама планета пустилась в дикий пляс посреди разверженной Вселенной…  
           Та-да-да-дан-да… Танда! Танда!  
           Тан-дава-тан-дава…  
           Танец-смерти-смерти-смерти…  
           Смерть бессмертным!  
           Смерть бессмертным!  
           Женщина резко замерла, скрестив мечи перед лицом. Подняла глаза, взглянула из перекрестья… Так, что многие в кругу замерли под этим тяжёлым, древним, давящим взором.  
           И, снова подняв один из мечей над головой, медленно повела им, показывая всем, — и швырнула его в Огненный Котёл.  
           Железная Жертва!  
           Никаких других жертв асуры не приносили. Никогда. Только железо: выходит из плавящейся земли — в неё и возвращается.  
           Как Жизнь.  
           Подняв на вытянутой руке второй меч на уровень своего лба, устремив лезвие вперёд, женщина медленно двинулась по кругу, вперяясь в глаза каждому, мимо кого проходила. И прикасаясь концом лезвия к головам, шлемам, рогам — словно благословляя. И никто не мог оторвать взгляда от её бездно-чёрных глаз, пока она сама не «отпускала» его. Пройдя часть круга, обернулась к сидящим за гулким стволом, приблизилась к ним статной походкой и направила меч к сидевшему с краю… и он привстал, чтобы коснуться лбом острия, словно притянутый на цепи. Так же — следующий…  
           Тот, кого называли Нарака, не стал дожидаться, пока она приблизится к нему. Встал, перешагнул ствол, выступил ей навстречу. Обеими руками схватил женщину за стан, будто выдёргивая из обострённого мира, и поставил на камень перед собой.  
           — Ты будешь моей, — спокойно сказал он, прямо глядя в полыхающие очи ещё не вышедшей из своего транса танцовщицы.  
           — Твоей? — черноокая отдёрнулась всем телом, принимая горделивую позу. — Сначала заслужи!  
           — Заслужи? — удивился асура. — Это как?  
           — Очень просто! Сразись со мной! — кривой меч снова резко крутнулся в гибкой кисти, и его лезвие коснулось шеи захватчика.  
           — Сразиться? — он слегка отвёл голову. — О да, я знаю, что те из нас, что считают себя женщинами, ничуть не слабее мужчин. И воинским искусством владеют так же… а иной раз и лучше — благодаря своей женской хитрости… Ты хочешь сражения, огненная?  
           — Да! Я хочу испытать твою силу!  
           — Можно… Но… зачем? Зачем терять время, если можно насладиться другим? А вдруг ты… — он улыбнулся, — поранишь меня? И мне придётся зализывать раны вместо того, чтобы провести эту дивную ночь с прекраснейшей из сестёр?  
           Женщина склонила головку, будто изучая. А потом резко откинулась, едва не подставляя смуглую открытую шею его губам… и расхохоталась.  
           — Ну, тогда… догони! — и одним движением выскользнула из рук на миг оторопевшего Нараки и унеслась во тьму резкокрылой птицей…  
           Он последовал за нею. Медленно, даже нехотя… уверенный, что красавица не станет убегать слишком быстро… вот не станет… потому что в глазах её явно вскипало…  
           Но, ворвавшись под сень перистых листьев пронизанного блеском раскаленных звёзд леса, асура с удивлением понял, что потерял черноокую из виду. Заозирался раздражённо, обходя широкие стволы, заглядывая под корни… и нигде не находил её… Как? Она действительно сбежала от него…  
           «Глупая женщина!» — подумал было он по своему обыкновению.  
           Но вот она-то как раз не была глупа.  
           — Иэ-хэ-эй!!! — ударил откуда-то сверху торжествующий визг, и гибкое тело пантерой прыгнуло с чёрных ветвей ему на плечи. Сильные руки обхватили за шею, крепкие ноги — за стан. — И-и-и-эха-а! Будешь моим конём! — дерзкие пятки ударили по его бёдрам.  
           — Конём? — переспросил асура, заводя руку за спину и одним движением сграбастывая нахалку в объятия.  
           Она, бурно вздымая грудь и горя возбуждёнными глазами, тут же снова ухватила его за шею — уже спереди — и прильнула откровенно.  
           — Можно и конём…  
           Он медленно опустился на одно колено и положил свою трепещущую добычу на траву. Отстранился на мгновение, чтобы вобрать взглядом её пылкую красоту. Две дерзких руки снова потянулись к нему, захватывая… но вдруг асурини вскрикнула и отдёрнулась, поранившись об один из шипов на его голове.  
           Он очень осторожно взял в ладони её руку и поднёс к губам. Закрыл глаза, слизывая капельки горячей солоноватой крови… Странно бухнуло в груди сердце, внутри всё вспыхнуло так, будто… Женщина замерла, тоже прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь этой немыслимой лаской…  
           Он на мгновение выпустил её.  
           — Сейчас… — поднял руки к голове.  
           Два опасных шипа упали на траву, отброшенные как можно дальше. Он было по привычке скрутил освобождённые волосы в жгут, чтобы не мешали, но… не успел завязать их в узел. Женщина, словно ребёнок игрушку, схватила густую прядь и потянула на себя. Приподняла её над своими глазами…  
           — Золотые… — прошептала она. — Почему? У всех асуров на голове — огонь и ночь, а у тебя — солнце…  
           Рассыпавшаяся прядь словно загорелась, пронизанная звёздным блеском… Асура почувствовал смущение и даже какое-то раздражение… Словно что-то надоевшее… Но женщина не унималась. Обеими руками она вцепилась в его виски и, словно играя, растрепала локоны вокруг лица, так, что они превратились в ореол…  
           — Солнце! — снова вскричала она. — Ты солнце!  
           — Довольно уже, женщина, — пробурчал он, отрывая её руки от себя и прижимая их к траве. — Не тяни тигра за хвост…  
           Снова сверкнув раскосыми чёрными очами, она выгнулась навстречу ему, яростно выдохнув. Взгляд пантеры, подёрнувшийся багровым пламенем, рассыпавшиеся по траве спутанные кудри-всполохи, ярко алеющие влажные губы, хищная белизна зубов…  
           — Огненная… — прошептал он, стискивая свою добычу в могучих объятиях.  
           — Солнечный! — воскликнула она, изгибаясь луком, змеиными извивами выпрастывась из своего мангустового камиза, обнажая крепкие бронзовые груди… набрасывая на них, словно дупатту, его шелковистые золотые локоны…  
           И он не стал смахивать их — они будто стали частью её существа, этой дикой тёмной женщины, словно осиявшейся солнцем среди ночи и ставшей от этого… невыносимой! Ждать он больше не мог…  
           И когда пришло единение, он впервые почувствовал, что не хочет отпускать… Никогда!  
           Никогда?.. Это… как?..  
           А вот так… Никогда… Никогда… Ни…  
           — И-и-еи-ха-йа!!! — дикий её восторг, откровенный, бесстыдный, изначальный… острые ногти в спину… жаркие губы… дыхание огня…  
           И сердце его колотит раскалённым молотом изнутри: «Ни-ко-гда…»  
           …а потом она лежала на его плече и медленно, сосредоточенно — будто творя миры — сплетала его золотые пряди со своими — цвета Крови Камня — в причудливую сеть… из кос, узлов и странных узоров, похожих на письмена… Утолённый, он рассредоточенно наблюдал за нею, и что-то происходило непонятное с его душой… она словно читала эти «письмена», и было в них настоящее и будущее… и даже немного прошлое… тыкавшееся в сердце, будто мягкая мордочка лани… непривычное, незнакомое, но не  враждебное…  
           — А ты знаешь… — прошептала асурини. — У тех, кто живёт на земле — людей… у их женщин… есть мужья!  
           — Хм? — расслабленно удивился он. — Это кто? Зачем они?  
           — Это тот, кто всегда с тобой. Кто даже если уходит… всё равно приходит к тебе… снова и снова… всегда!  
           — Зачем?  
           — Не знаю… но я слышала об этом, и мне стало любопытно. Это ведь чудно… чтобы вот всегда! Мне захотелось попробовать… Я попросила Вселенную: пусть в следующем воплощении у меня будет муж! А потом забыла, попросила ли… и попросила снова! И ещё — на всякий случай… А потом мне стало весело — и я снова попросила… И опять… Вселенная услышала меня! Ты будешь моим мужем!  
           — Я? Разве ты не забудешь меня, как только я тебя выпущу из рук, чтобы завтра вот так же кататься на траве с другим?  
           — Хорошо бы… — голос её внезапно стал строгим. — Но завтра — битва! Та, что решит всё! Всё для нас! Мы победим, я знаю! Но… многие из нас… погибнут… Может быть, и ты… и я… И мы переродимся, я знаю, уже другими существами… И там! Там! Там у них есть мужья и жёны! Которые всегда… всегда… вместе. Даже когда уходят — всё равно приходят к тем, кто им предназначен… Я буду ждать тебя там! И ты придёшь ко мне! Чтобы уходить и возвращаться… Я — знаю…  
           — Ох… — усмехнулся он. — Не зря говорят, что женщинам не полагается ум… он их только портит… Знаешь? Откуда?  
           — Ты не хочешь?  
           — Не знаю… — прошептал он, услышав неясный призыв изнутри… даже не от сердца… куда глубже… — Но если ты хочешь… огненная… ты получишь своё! Такие дерзкие всегда получают то, что хотят…  
           — Ты придёшь ко мне! — уверенность тысячи упрямцев.  
           — Приду… Да приду, несносная ты женщина… Огненная моя… Моя!..  
           — Но сначала — битва! Смерть бессмертным!!!  
           — Смерть!!!


	6. ГЛЫБА НА УТЁСЕ

           — Они идут…  
           Бог вытянул шею, вглядываясь в окоём; многочисленные перья Небесного Павлина — ваханы щедрого племянника — на его короне закачались, дрожа.  
           — Да сколько можно… Жизнь ничему их не учит, — Богиня, сиятельная дэврани, его сестра, презрительно скривила губы. — И что будем делать, брат? Опять утруждать себя…  
           — Дэврадж Индра сказал, что не выйдет сражаться. Он сегодня был с утра не в духе, и когда узнал, что глупых асуров снова понесло на нас, даже плюнул в сердцах… Сказал, что ему надоело, и он даже не покинет Индралоку из-за такого пустяка. «Справляйтесь сами! Это не стоит моих хлопот!»  
           — А остальные?  
           — Дэвасенапати Сканда, твой сын, сказал, что придёт. Но один, без своего войска верных бхутов, дарованных ему его Величайшим Отцом, которые давно служат нам боевым мясом. Но сейчас даже их тратить не хочется… Сказал, что управится сам. Но и он бранился… Мол, это дело Младших, и не стоит дэвраджам и дэвакумарам, а уж тем паче дэви, способным принимать грозные формы, даже вставать с ложа отдохновения. Может, и правда, сестра? Пусть Младшие порезвятся? А мы… ну, может быть, понаблюдаем, позабавимся…  
           — Они идут… — задумчиво проговорила Богиня, вглядываясь вдаль.  
           Это было далеко, очень далеко, едва не на другой стороне райской планеты, необжитой ее половине, покрытой цветистыми полями. Но закрывающий эту часть обители богов купол мощной майи был прорван… как? дэвы никогда не могли этого понять: как это удаётся тем, кому нет хода в их дивный мир?.. и из ниоткуда на обильные луга опускались несметные полчища… неистовых, яростных демонов… во всей их чудовищной красе и мощи. Это зрелище было достойно запечатления на полотне… если бы дэвы не знали, что два-три удара брахмастры или другого сокрушительного их оружия сметёт это дикое великолепие, разнесёт в клочья…  
           Число асуров было немыслимо. Даже если кто-то решил бы их сосчитать, ему не хватило бы на это года. Грозные, вздымающие оружие, выкрикивающие в один голос — чудовищный гул, подобный грохоту разрушения Вселенной — свой боевой клич. Страшные, перекошенные лица, раскрашенные кровью и смолой, гремящие доспехи, ужасающие звериные головы у многих — асурова майя, длинные кривые рога, пылающие факелы вместо знамён. Некоторые из наступающих оседлали страшных ящеров, живущих на их планете: горбоспинных, гребенчатых, с клыкастыми широкими пастями, ревущих утробно, машущих необузданными головами. Но таких было мало — большинство асуров были пешими — только своя сила, только…  
           Они, и правда, думают, что их, таких грозных, дэвы подпустят к себе для ближнего боя? Все эти кривые мечи, обсидиановые копья, шипастые булавы… они ведь бессмысленны! Несколько ударов брахмаст…  
           Или… нет?  
           Ведь далеко не всегда дэвам так легко было одерживать победы над их извечными врагами. Иной раз с асурами происходило нечто странное… необъяснимое! Они прорывались сквозь оружие дальнего боя, словно неуязвимые, и оказывались совсем близко. И тогда уже дэвам не удавалось лениво продремать битву. Это случалось не всегда… редко… в большинстве случаев дэвы сметали противников, словно сор метёлкою, и даже не отрясали рук… Но иной раз…  
           Хвостоголовый Бог снова пригляделся, и сердце его вздрогнуло в тонком предчувствии.  
           — Похоже, нам не удастся отсидеться, сестра…  
           — Да неужели? — хмыкнула она. — Ещё скажи, что мне придется принимать грозную форму… Хотя я давненько этого не делала — можно бы и поразмяться… но стоит ли оно…  
           — Я ещё не уразумел… но… там что-то есть… Подожди… — он закрыл глаза и погрузился в себя, отверзая Третий Глаз… и содрогнулся всем телом, вскочил…  
           — Они знают!!!  
           — Что? — Богиня в тревоге уставилась на брата.  
           — Их знание… едино… на всех… оно… неустойчиво, как и всё в их странном разуме… оно шатается, словно балансирует на канате… оно хрупко, но… чудовищно!!!  
           — Что? Что?  
           — Они знают… что мы… не бессмертны…  
           — Брат! Даже я об этом не знаю! Не смеши меня: дэвы — не бессмертны!  
           — Дэвы бессмертны, сестра. Но… их можно обратить в смертных и убить. Мы сами превращаем в смертных неугодных нам детей — и эти дети умирают! Они… асуры… знают… как мы это делаем… Они могут это!  
           — Что? Как??? Откуда? — руки дэврани впились в плечи брата, и от этого рывка он вышел из транса.  
           И уже разумно добавил:  
           — Откуда? Никому не известно, откуда общая асурова душа получает свои неустойчивые знания. Но нам следовало бы изучить это — и перекрыть этот канал. После битвы обязательно займусь этим вопросом. Хм… почему после?..  
           Он снова закрыл два глаза и распахнул Третий. И снова белое тело его сотряслось…  
           — Мы… ничего… не сможем с этим сделать…  
           Богиня встряхнула его — и снова уже разумно:  
           — Сестра, все мы знаем, что планеты внутри состоят из нараки — подземного огня. Все — даже наши. Мы называем это Адом, считается, что туда попадают души умерших для прохождения наказания… Это, верно, так, но ещё и… Это кровь тверди, сама её суть, ее бессознательная бездна, необузданный «разум», древнейшее знание… чувства и помыслы живущих на ней существ впитывает она в себя, перерабатывая в своем гигантском огненном котле… И эти котлы планет соединены меж собой незримыми волнами и обмениваются «знаниями»… Как — неведомо даже нам… но… если асурова планета «говорит» с планетой дэвов — мы ничего не можем сделать с этим! А они — дети нараки, вышедшие из этого огня и соединяющиеся с ним напрямую — так, как не способно ни единое другое живое существо… Только они могут брать «знание» тверди… всей тверди Вселенной… все впитанные ею помыслы и чувствования её обитателей, все их… тайны… О, сестра! Благодари Создателя Брахму за то, что разум асуров — словно маятник или сито… что это знание в них — песок… а хоть и глыба, но застывшая на утесе — и упадёт от малейшего толчка!  
           — Значит, нужно толкнуть! Сбросить эту глыбу… разметать песок!  
           — Ты схватываешь всё налету, моя умница! Но именно поэтому нам и не удастся отсидеться… Придётся сражаться! Не ради развлечения — за жизнь… Не против их рук и оружия — против разума. Нужно сделать так, чтобы они утратили это, потеряли, забыли! Это должен быть грозный бой! Придётся звать и Индру, и Сканду, и Варуну, и Вайю… может быть, и самого Величайшего…  
           — Ну, нет, супруга моего тревожить не стоит. Да он и не воюет никогда. Только разрушает всю Вселенную разом… но пока Величайший из Богов не полагает, что это время пришло. Оставим его в медитации. Достаточно того, что мой неистовый сын будет сражаться. Лучше давай подумаем, что можем сделать мы.  
           — С тобой понятно, сестра. Десяток рук, могучее оружие, свергающий гнев… А вот я… я ведь не воин по сути… я лишь продумываю ходы и придумываю уловки… э… может быть, навести на них майю, что каждый второй из них — дэв, и они перебьют друг друга?  
      Но Богиня уже не слушала его.  
           — Они приближаются! — вскочила, всплеснула лебяжьими руками и струящимися своими одеяниями, заметалась в смятении…  
           — Что с тобой, сестра?  
           — Я… я чувствую… он там… Брат! — глаза её, доселе льдисто холодные, вспыхнули гневом и… болью. — Ты знаешь… ты знаешь, что один из них… Что мне понадобилось несколько сотен лет, чтобы пережить эту муку… пламя… томление… чтобы перемолоть его в себе, сокрушить, обратить в ненависть и жажду мести… Но я не знаю… что будет со мной, когда…  
           — Ты сомневаешься в себе, могущественная? В том, что слабая женская сущность возьмет верх над твоей необоримой яростью? Так поскорее принимай грозную форму! В ней нет места сердечным и телесным мукам, в ней иная Женственность — что страшнее любого мужества…  
           — Ты думаешь, я страшусь? Что во мне возьмёт верх сострадание… или лю… другое? Нет, брат! Я боюсь иного! Их слишком много! И в том месиве, что грядёт, я боюсь, что не найду его… не заполучу, чтобы отомстить! Хоть ты испросил у Совета дэвов право собственноручно медленно убить это чудовище — и обещал поделиться этим правом со мной… но их слишком много… Я упущу его!  
           — Напрасно ты так думаешь, сестра! Взгляни! Не твоя ли это… хм… ненависть… впереди всех? Не он ли нынче — вожак своей стаи?  
           Дэви замерла, вглядываясь в приближающуюся могучую волну извечных врагов. Они уже совсем близко… Уже на подступах к Граду Дэвов и его несокрушимым стенам… из облачной пены и майи… и они знают об этом…  
           Они слишком много знают.  
           И особенно он. Тот, кто принёс им это знание.  
           — Да… — прошептал Бог. — Похоже, я с ним малость перегнул… но не думал, что задену так сильно… Не стоит впредь преуменьшать их возможности… Особенно… хм… Совершенств.  
           Даже в многотысячной лавине чудовищных исполинов невозможно было не выделить идущего впереди железнотелого воина, не защищённого никакими доспехами. Глаза его полыхали такой ненавистью, что один этот взгляд мог бы соперничать по силе с Пылающим Диском самого Сурьядэва — и одна эта ненависть способна была испепелить все дэвалоки разом. В одной руке его — огромный кривой меч, другая сжимает посередине собственную косу с прилаженным на ее конце тяжёлым шипастым кистенем и раскручивает его смертным вихрем… В основание косы на затылке воткнуты знакомые шипы, для устрашения выкрашенные кровью. И похоже, среди всей этой ужасающей звериной майи, окружающей его, — нет никого страшнее…  
           …и прекраснее…  
           — Сундара... — прошептал Бог, закусывая губу.  
           Богиня на миг невольно закрыла локтем глаза. Но тут же отняла его, и дивное лицо её исказилось.  
           — Брат! Только одну майю прошу тебя навести на них! Закрой их… от него! Пусть останется… один!  
           — А остальные? Они ведь не…  
           — Мне всё равно, брат! Сражайтесь за жизнь сами! Вы — мужи! Я — женщина! Я буду сражаться за свою месть! Отдай его мне!  
           — Да я-то отдам… Но вон, смотри, грозный брат Индра уже здесь! Да и другие скоро… Отдадут ли они?  
           — Он мой!!! — завопила Богиня, взмывая в воздух и ощетиниваясь дюжиной вооружённых рук. Лицо её почернело, глаза выкатились из глазниц, едва не выпадая, черепа на шее взрокотали грозно, ударяясь друг о друга.  
           — Майя так майя… — устало выговорил Бог, воздевая руку. — Может быть, именно такая хитрость заставит глыбу рухнуть… Как знать.  
           И в мгновение ока полчище асуров… исчезло. Все, кроме одного. Нет, Бог знал, что никуда они не девались, и довольно скоро им станет ясно, что происходит, и они увидят сквозь майю и вырвутся из неё… но пока они в смятении, есть время…  
           — Сестра! — успел выкрикнуть он вслед уносящейся Богине. — Только не убей его сразу! Не испорти нам удовольствия! Только захва…  
           Но она уже была над полем у Града, вознесшись над застывшим от потрясения одиноким асурой. Она что-то кричала… но Бог уже не слышал. «Приблизиться, что ли? — подумал он. — Ай, зачем? Если что, попробую остановить её мыслью… если мою яростную девочку вообще может что-то остановить…»  
           Однако вожак асуров быстро пришёл в себя — и обратился на врага. И вовсе не на чернолицую многорукую дэви, вздымающуюся над ним с воплем, рокотом и лязгом. Лишь взглянув на неё, он отвернулся едва не с презрением, словно от зудящей осы… Ещё бы! Если навстречу ему в сиянии всей своей мощи выступил сам Громоносный Индра!  
           И не он один! На своей вахане, с грозно воздетой брахмастрой в руке к врагу приближался неистовый и величественный Дэвасенапати Сканда. Он был ещё слишком далеко, но это не расстояние для сокрушительного оружия…  
           Богиня зависла в воздухе от изумления… Она даже разгневаться не смогла. Напротив, ярость уступила место любопытству… такому женскому… такому свербящему… Что будет?  
           Брахмастра ударила… и пронеслась мимо! Прямо в стену Града. Хвостоголовый Бог, восседающий на стене, едва успел движением ладони отвести и погасить небесное оружие. «Дэвакумара что-то слишком увлёкся своим величием…», — подумал было он.  
           Хотя дело было не в этом. А в невообразимой ловкости и звериной гибкости врага. Бог даже залюбовался его движениями — и когда асура изящно отклонился от брахмастры, и когда… да что это?.. он обезумел?  
           Вождь демонов резко раскрутил косу над головой, словно пращу, — и метнул оторвавшийся от неё кистень в опешившего от своего промаха Дэвасенапати.  
           Огромный шипастый кусок железа прямиком ударил в шестиликую голову Скандадэва. Тот попытался увернуться, защититься, но кистень «нашёл» его, будто асура заранее знал, каким будет уклон.  
           — Ничего себе! — павлинопёрый аж вскрикнул, когда предводитель небесного воинства повалился наземь со своей ваханы.  
           Богиня тоже рванулась было к своему Кумаре, но, увидев, что душа его не отделяется от тела, успокоилась: оно не убито, воинственный дэв лишь потерял сознание от удара. Но скоро ли поднимется?  
           «А ведь там уже нет никакого знания… — вчувствовался Бог. — Глыба уже рухнула, песок развеян… Ещё бы! «Иначе кабана убить не сможешь…». Всё кончено для них… Или… нет? — он снова запустил щупальце Третьего Глаза в наведённую майю, задохнувшись от напряжения. — Разделять! — это единственное, что мы… Они уже снова беспомощны перед нами! Или?.. и-ли?..»  
           …Асура одним движением отбросил уже ненужную косу на спину; лишившись своего противовеса, она тут же расплелась наполовину, снова резанув своим блеском на солнце Богиню по глазам.  
           «Может, уже стоит ударить? — опомнилась дэви. — В спину… И что? Раз эта тварь не соизволила даже взглянуть на меня, будто я пустое место…»  
           В шести её правых руках возникли раскалённые копья. И она уже было размахнулась…  
           Как вдруг из невидимой майи, словно из воды, вынырнул ещё один асура с двумя кривыми мечами в руках — и закрыл собою спину вожака. Мечи скрестились перед лицом — и новый враг поднял на многорукую пугающий своей непримиримой решительностью тёмный взгляд.  
           Нет, не асура. Асурини!  
           «Соперница! — дёрнулось сердце Богини, когда острый взор её охватил облик воинственной огневолосой дикарки — безудержно красивой и яростной, как тигрица, защищающая своих дётенышей. — Счастливая соперница!»  
           Шесть рук возделись в едином взмахе, шесть раскалённых копий ринулись в дерзкую… Одно пролетело мимо, вонзившись в землю, мечи асурини отшвырнули два других, ещё одно — переломили скрестным ударом. Пятое копьё вонзилось в лицо женщины, в уголок рта. Шестое вошло в сердце. Она умерла мгновенно.  
           «Нечего…», — Богиня, удлинив руку, схватила поверженную за ногу и отшвырнула обратно в майю.  
           Асура даже не видел этого. Его глаза были прикованы в дэвраджу Индре, вздымающему громовую ваджру… Богиня не смогла унять злорадства в сердце своем: мерзавец даже не видел, как умерла его сучка… жаль…  
           Но в тот же миг грозная дэви забыла обо всём. Ваджра, от которой асура даже не попытался уклониться — напротив, встал ей навстречу, словно скала, полностью открывшись! — отскочила от его тела, словно была жалкой деревяшкой.  
           — Неуязвим! — вскричал Индрадэв. — Всё ещё… неуязвим… Наше оружие бессильно против него… Ещё остался один щит! Нара и Нараяна не…  
           Асура сделал шаг навстречу громоносному богу. Тот снова вызвал ваджру, снова метнул… и она снова бездарно отлетела от непроницаемого тела.  
           Асура приблизился к опешившему богу и криво усмехнулся. Неторопливо, будто имел дело со слабым Мало Живущим, демон поднял руки к затылку и выдернул шипы. И медленно, с нескрываемым наслаждением всадил один из них в плечо застывшего Индры. Повернул оружие, как рычаг, в кхиристом теле, резко рванул в сторону, отделяя руку…  
           Дэврадж отдёрнулся, снова было потребовал у Вселенной оружие… но второй исполинский шип пронизал насквозь его грудь и разорвал ее…  
           — Демон… — захрипел бог, заваливаясь на колено, припадая оставшейся рукой к тверди… — Я уничтожу тебя… в следующем твоём воплощении… разорву…  
           Хвостоглав на стене Града с ужасом взирал, как душа самого Индрадэва медленно покидает тело и уносится в сторону Небесной Кузницы… и уже даже не пытался «стрелять» Третьим Глазом, свернувшимся в комок от незнакомой боли…  
           Наракасура оглянулся в поисках новых врагов.  
           Их позорно не было.  
           И уже слышались из пустоты голоса собратьев-асуров…  
           Он запустил обе руки в майю — и вынул их, сжимая братские ладони. Несколько рук потянулись за ним из небытия, выступила из него гигантская когтистая лапа гребенчатого ящера…  
           Резкая боль пронзила затылок Нараки. Голова сильно отдёрнулась назад, шея заломилась до хруста.  
           …это? Обернувшись — боль полоснула огнём! — он увидел Богиню, вцепившуюся в его волосы сразу восемью руками. На уже неженском лице яростной формы — голодный оскал…  
           — Сестра! Не убей!  
           Три руки резко захлестнули косу петлёй вокруг шеи её обладателя, другие пять — подхватили и дёрнули… Словно взрывом прошило мозг, когда мгновенно исчез воздух, а с ним — и свет…


	7. ОНИКСОВАЯ СТАТУЭТКА

           — А я говорила, что это станет для тебя ловушкой… Но ты не услышал, — Богиня с заботливой нежностью — и торжествующей улыбкой — поглаживала рассыпавшиеся по земле золотые локоны асуры, неподвижно лежащего на огромном плоском камне. — Я отрежу эти волосы и повешу их над входом в свою опочивальню… Мне будет приятно раздвигать их, входя…  
           — Спокойно, сестра, — промолвил Бог, бережно отводя её руку. — Пусть пока всё будет как есть. Успеется. Он наш. Ты захватила его, Совет дэвов отдал его нам на несколько дней — и мы можем делать с ним всё, что захотим. Другие асуры ушли, лишившись своего вожака и своего знания… Они уже забыли и зачем приходили. Нас ничего больше не ждёт, кроме удовольствия. Свершай свою месть — я сделал всё, чтобы тебе это было легче и приятнее. Ты видишь: я обездвижил его, но так, чтобы лишь не мог противостоять тебе, но чтобы ты могла видеть спазмы и судороги боли. Я лишил его голоса — но только чтоб не мог говорить, но крик и стоны ты услышишь… непременно! Что бы ты хотела сделать с ним, мой нежный цветок?  
           Богиня и впрямь походила на цветок — она не только вернула себе прекрасную форму, но ещё и успела украситься, будто к великому празднику.  
           — Ты знаешь, брат, — хищная улыбка на пухлых карминовых губах. — Что мне скрывать от тебя? Мне понадобилось несколько сотен лет, чтобы… но оно не ушло… И если я не могу принадлежать ему… то могу им владеть! Эти исчадия — двуполы. Я приму мужскую форму и возьму его как женщину! Унижение станет местью!  
           — О, да… ты ещё создай себе такое орудие Камадэва — с гарпунами и крючьями — чтобы причинить ему страшную боль…  
           — Он ведь железный… разве почувствует?.. Но можно — разве я не всемогуща?  
           Бог не без изумления наблюдал за сестрой. Он уже видел все её самые страшные и отвратительные формы, казалось, она ничем уже не способна его удивить за столько-то юг… Но это! Головка прекрасной адитьи осталась женской, и её изящество и нежность на мощном торсе широкоплечего, полнотелого, поросшего волосами мужа-великана, подобного ракшасу, — делали дэврани похожей на крупного удава, не до конца заглотившего оленёнка. Брр… Что она там создала себе внизу — Богу даже видеть не хотелось.  
           А когда она приблизилась к поверженному и сорвала с его недвижимого тела набедренную повязку, Бог отвернулся.  
           — Двуполый… Мужчина и женщина одновременно… — прошипела дэви-муж, и в голосе её брату почудилась… зависть! Неужели? А ведь верно… Она может принимать мужскую форму — но это всего лишь форма, и ей не познать сути… Только удовлетворение от мести! — и больше никакой радости…  
           Чтобы не смотреть на неё, Бог встал в головах асуры и вгляделся в его лицо. Наблюдать за ним… за его реакцией… это куда интереснее…  
           Но что это? От безжалостных действий дэви-ракшаса железное тело не дрогнуло ни единым мускулом, и точёное лицо пленника осталось презрительно неподвижным. А вот глаза… Они распахнулись во всю ширь, и угольно-алое пламя в них стало текучим, словно река… Эта багряная река медленно катилась в радужках глаз и, казалось, проходила через всё тело мягкими волнами… Бог оцепенел, прикипел, не в силах оторваться…  
           «Нарака… Асуров… рай! — всколыхнулось внутри божественного сердца. — Они способны погружаться в него, впускать в себя… и наслаждаться… во время великих мучений… О, Создатель Брахма! Зачем ты дал им эту защиту? Чего ты хотел?.. То, что для всех живых существ Ад, для них — Рай… Блаженство! И асуры мечтают обратить в свой рай весь мир, и купаться в нём, и наслаждаться вечно… и им всё равно, что вся остальная живая Вселенная при этом погибнет… Им всё равно!»  
           Не допустить этого! Никогда! Как бы там ни было, но именно дэвы созданы для того, чтобы мир не превратился в Ад, и не был сожжён дотла, оставив в себе лишь торжествующих детей огня…  
           Есть и другой Ад — ледяной. Именно для наказания демонских душ он и сотворён. Жестокого, невыносимого для них истязания лютым холодом… Туда им и дорога, проклятым!..  
           Но… это лишь «знания», а дэвы и сами давно не помнят, что из их «знаний» истина, а что ложь, утешительная иллюзия… Кто и когда знал точно, куда души асуров попадают после смерти? Не в свой ли рай?  
           Не потому ли они так рвутся к собственной гибели югу за югой… что знают: за ней — блаженство!  
           И их победа.  
           «Ему… хорошо… Она зря старается! Зря! Его невозможно пытать! Он не узнает ничего, кроме своего рая!..»  
           Потрясённый своими постижениями Бог едва сумел отвести взгляд от кроваво-пламенной реки в очах поверженного, спокойной, отрешённой от всего… Неподвижный, исчезнувший из мира, погружённый в ему одному ведомое глубинное состояние — словно в бездну — он… смеялся над ними! Презирал их! Этих жалких «победителей»…  
           Нужно было хоть как-то отвлечься от этой невыносимости… но не смотреть же на свирепо впившуюся в свою месть, ничего вокруг не видящую дэви…  
           Внимание придавленного происходящим Бога привлекла бессильно свесившаяся с камня рука пленника — серо-стальная, как и всё его тело, совершенной формы, с серебристо бликующими на солнце острыми ногтями.  
           «Асуры — животные, — тут же захотелось успокоить себя. — Они живут как животные и совершенствуются — так же, в процессе смены поколений — не иначе… Их тела красивы животной красотой, как тела барсов или соколов… потому что так целесообразнее, всего лишь… они просто заточены под природу, как жалкое зверьё… Они не имеют ничего общего с красотой, создаваемой Разумом… высшей красотой! Они по сравнению с ней — безобразны… Но не всякий это поймёт… Для этого нужно обладать Разумом…».  
           Но, бросив взгляд на свою пухлую, почти женственную ладонь (которую сам себе подобрал когда-то, создавая свой божественный облик) — и невольно сравнив её со словно выточенной из рудного камня кистью «животного», с его могучими и одновременно невыносимо изящными предплечьем и плечом… Бог на мгновенье усомнился в том, а так ли уж превосходен «разум»…  
           «Это будет неплохой трофей», — оборвал свои странные мысли дэв, щелчком пальцев призывая Небесную Секиру. И тут же — чтобы не успеть задуматься, зачем — с размаху опустил остриё по локтю пленника. Отсечённая рука упала… и исчезла, не успев даже долететь до земли. «Мой трофей?..», — стукнуло Бога изнутри. Но это было не самое… Взгляд дэва прикипел к ране, на которой даже не успела выступить кровь. «Я даже не узнаю, какого она цвета…», — будто от этого в сердце Бога зависело что-то очень важное… Рана не просто затягивалась на глазах… происходило чудовищное…  
           Несколько мгновений — и на месте отсечённой новая рука, точно такая же, не изменившая даже своего положения. «Хорошо хоть не три или дюжина…», — мелькнуло в мозгу Бога. Пленник даже не вздрогнул. Только поток пламени в глазах на мгновение вспух и прорвался, словно гейзер, — и снова успокоился плавным течением…  
           «Асуры обладают чудовищной жизненной силой, — вспомнилось Богу. — Они есть сама Жизнь в ее изначальной форме. Их бесполезно пытать — в своем асуровом раю они не чувствуют боли. Их невозможно медленно казнить, разрезая на куски… их можно только убить! Одним ударом по жизненному центру… только так… Их смертью невозможно насладиться… Он сам наслаждается сейчас, как кораллы, когда растут, разветвляясь… и становясь сильнее…»  
           Да проклятый демон, даже будучи побеждённым, без малейших усилий выходит победителем в их странной борьбе.  
           Под дых подкатил внезапный страх… Бог одёрнул себя, скривил губы в усмешке: «Какая жалость… Ну, значит, насладимся другим…»  
           Богиня, удовлетворённая, отвалилась от своей жертвы, ослабев, упала на землю. Тут же вернула себе женскую форму, приняв всё блаженство на неё.  
           — Железный… — выдохнула она. — Хорошо…  
           — Железный, — подтвердил Бог. — Расплавленное железо. Сестра, он не чувствует боли. Или ты не поняла?  
           — Поняла… — Богиня, поднявшись, растерянно уставилась на брата. — Но… что же делать? Я так хотела его медленной и мучительной смерти… Он заслужил её за свои преступления!  
           — Его и на куски изрезать невозможно. Он неуязвим.  
           — Но… что же делать?  
           — Убить. Возьми свой тришул, сестра, и отсеки ему голову.  
           Глаза Богини расширились.  
           — Так… просто? Не-е-ет! Брат, нет! Придумай что-нибудь!  
           — Возьми свой тришул, сестра, и встань над проклятым демоном. Направь острия на его шею. А я… о, меня тоже влечёт эта животная красота… и то, что он… ещё и женщина… Позволь и мне насладиться этим. Но не так просто, как это сделала ты. Тебе следовало бы для начала заставить его войти в безумие Рати, опалить страстью… Это сделаю я. А ты нанесёшь удар… в тот миг, когда он дойдёт до завершения, испытает высшее блаженство. В этот самый миг!  
           — Ты хочешь, чтобы он умер… счастливым? Какое же это наказание???  
           — Ха! Блаженство и смерть — одновременно… Ему будет что запомнить на следующее воплощение! Тогда и свершится твоя месть. И она будет до-олгой…  
           Богиня взлетела над головой асуры, вновь принимая свирепую форму со множеством рук, в которых сам вырос гигантский трезубец. Оскалившись, она вознесла его острия над шеей пленника и вопросительно взглянула на брата.  
           А Богу на миг показалось: что-то он разошёлся… Асуров рай! — да разве что-то способно противостоять ему, пробиться сквозь живительный огненный поток? Какая Рати?  
           Однако слово нужно было держать. Бог поднял руку над лежащим и провёл ею вдоль его тела.  
           — Брат Камадэв! Сестра Рати-дэви! Услышьте меня! Вы ведь ничуть не менее мстительны, чем другие дэвы, и тоже любите поразвлечься чужими сердцами и плотью… И ваши забавы — сладостны и гибельны для живых… Войдите в него! Со всею вашей неистовой силой! Пусть это создание испытает страсть как мужчина… но получит своё только как женщина!  
           Провёл, снова провёл, словно поглаживая воздух над распростёртым телом. Длинный стон сорвался с губ асуры, ресницы его опустились… Бог словно почувствовал, как «воды» спокойной багровой реки вошли в острые, безнадёжные пороги, обрушились с высокой скалы с яростным грохотом…  
           — А-ах-х…  
           Когда Бог узрел, как содрогнулось это казавшееся несокрушимым тело, как изогнулась шея, запрокинулась голова, как сжались, впившись в камень, точёные обсидиановые пальцы… А когда снова раскрылись глаза асуры, Бог впервые увидел в них то, чего даже и не мечтал заполучить от этого неуязвимого ни снаружи, ни изнутри исчадия, — страдание… Он не хотел этого жаркого омута — но воспротивиться ему был не волен… Ярость, бессильная ненависть, боль, беспомощность… невыносимое желание… Глаза потемнели и сделались такими… человеческими!  
           «Хоть что-то тебя пробрало… — возликовал павлинопёрый. — А то чего доброго и в этом вы другие… Нет, такие же… как все… Рати на всех одна…»  
           Бог провёл рукой уже не по воздуху, а по железному… такому живому, трепещущему, пылающему телу… снова, снова… и прикосновения его ладоней исторгли из груди асуры новый стон, похожий на плач… И это было — прекрасно.  
           Прекрасен!..  
           — Любуйся, сестра. У нас теперь — муки страсти.  
           — О-о-о! Бра-ат! — оружие едва не выпало из рук Богини. — Оставь его так — на несколько сотен лет! Пусть узнает, что причинил мне… Пусть эта тварь исходится вожделением до боли, до адского мучения — веками! Веками!!!  
           — Увы, сестра, — вздохнул Бог, не отрывая «прижившейся» на вздрагивающем теле ладони. — Нам отдали его всего на несколько дней, а не на века. Совет дэвов потребует, чтобы мы предъявили ему убитого демона. А потому… воздень свой тришул!  
           И когда Бог подступил к своему вожделенному Сундаре, в сердце его почти не было ни единого помысла о собственном удовольствии. Только дать… дать как можно больше адского наслаждения этому прекрасному, истерзанному жаждой телу… этой неуёмной, непобедимой душе… дать… самое унизительное поражение, какое только может быть…  
           И — память. Разве можно не запомнить такое — навечно? Разве это не войдёт в саму кровь, разве не вонзится неизвлекаемым раскалённым ножом в самую суть — навсегда…  
           Он видит.  
           Он видит этот тришул над своей шеей.  
           Он знает.  
           Он знает, когда придёт смерть.  
           В миг высшего…  
           И даже если он всеми силами захочет это оттянуть — не сможет. Не избегнет.  
           Но, похоже, никто и не собирался ничего оттягивать. Асура с трудом поднял голову — могучим усилием преодолев наведённую неподвижность — и взглянул в глаза своего мучителя. Из жаркого омута Рати словно вырвалась ледяная стрела осознанного, железного презрения — и вошла в сердце Бога. «Я отвергаю тебя, мерзость! Лучше смерть!», — и не было ничего больнее для дэва, никогда прежде не чувствовавшего боли…  
           Но он не остановился — уже не мог.  
           А после того обессиленный демон вновь откинулся, распахнул глаза в небеса и словно отпустил себя полностью, всем существом отдав мучительной страсти, смертной похоти, рухнув в её полыхающий шторм уже безо всякой опоры, и тёмное тело его выгибалось с нескончаемым стоном, и безумный гранатовый взор сам тянулся к разгоревшемуся на солнце нестерпимым блеском гигантскому тришулу…  
           — Сестра… сейчас…  
           Удар.  
           Отсечённая голова свесилась с камня на собственных прижатых телом волосах. На мгновенно затянувшихся ранах даже не выступило крови. «Неужели… и сейчас восстановится?», — ужаснулся Бог.  
           Но этого не произошло. И не сразу, но до павлинопёрого дошло, что… он уже имеет дело с трупом.  
           Тот, кого они хотели убить, мёртв. И всё.  
           И — всё.  
           Бог не помнил, когда последний раз в своей жизни испытывал такое разочарование… почти боль. Отстранившись от убитого, он взглянул на Богиню… которая уставилась на тришул в своих четырёх руках так, будто это была ядовитая змея, приросшая к ладоням… Дэврани подняла голову — и этот взгляд: «И всё???» — полоснул Бога по телу, словно плеть…  
           — Нет, сестра! — воскликнул он. — Это только начало! Их нельзя победить… можно только уничтожить! — это правда… Но ровно до тех пор, пока они асуры… а эта душа может переродиться в ком угодно другом… из тех, кого победить — можно!  
           — В ком? — выплюнула Богиня, отбрасывая тришул. — Мы не враждуем ни с кем, кроме асуров! Все другие существа — наши создания, наши подобия… Они поклоняются нам, служат нам, воспевают нас… Как можно победить тех, с кем не воюешь? Св… своих?  
           — Так ведь они воюют между собой… Особенно одна раса — люди… Убивают себе подобных, как звери… В этом они ущербнее нас… и во многом другом… Тем и интересны. Нам и не придется ничего делать, если он переродится человеком… найдутся желающие и без нас…  
           — Человеком? Как бы ни были ничтожны люди, но для асуры переродиться человеком — это рост… А преступникам не должно расти — напротив…  
           — Сестра… эта душа только что покинула тело. И мы найдём её сейчас в Саке Небесного Ловца… Идём к нему. Там и узнаем, что ждёт эту душу. Заодно разведаем, какие ещё интересные перерождения готовятся в Небесной Кузнице… Как бы не пропустить чего важного.  
           — А его ты оставишь здесь? — Богиня указала пальчиком на обезглавленное тело. А потом тем же пальчиком подцепила колышущуюся на ветру золотую прядь — и подняла на ней отсечённую голову на уровень своего лица.  
           Залюбовалась плотоядно… заглянула в раскрытые остановившиеся глаза, в которых застыли ненависть и блаженство…  
           — Я уменьшу её до размеров статуэтки — и превращу в ониксовую… из волос этих сплету ожерелье, вплету в них золотые нити, лоб его довершу дорогим камнем — такой амулет очень украсит меня… — она взмахнула рукой — и её желание исполнилось в точности как она сказала.  
           Крупный алмаз блеснул во лбу выточенной из чёрного оникса головки размером с ладонь, покачивающейся на шелковисто-золотом пояске. Глаза цвета тёмного граната обрели наконец своё воплощение в этом камне — и прозрачную пустоту.  
           — Пусть все знают, что я убила того, кого называли Наракой — Адом… И кого не могли убить долгие юги…  
           — Великолепный трофей, сестра. Но не кажется ли тебе, что это дивное лицо и тело ещё может послужить… нужно уменьшить его и отнести в Небесную Кузницу — как образец… для сотворения какого-нибудь прекрасного создания! Негоже такой красоте принадлежать чудовищу — она должна стать ликом нового бога!  
           — Тело демона — образцом для бога? Брат, я не понимаю тебя…  
           — Тело — всего лишь тело. Без души — не важно, кому оно принадлежит. Просто жаль утратить такое чудо без всякого смысла… Нет, однозначно, его нужно оставить… и отдать новому дэву. А душу поместить в какое-нибудь полное ничтожество…  
           Богиня, давно запутавшаяся в рассуждениях брата, молча согласилась. Нацепив на шею свое «ожерелье», она первая двинулась в сторону Небесной Кузницы. Бог, держа в руке уменьшенное ониксовое тело, молча шёл следом… и думал. О том, что как-то это слишком просто… то, что он придумал только что. Слишком просто… слишком для этого так и не побеждённого прекрасного исчадия…  
           И эти помыслы порождались в нём уже не только желанием содействовать мести дорогой сестры. Это были уже какие-то абсолютно собственные чувства… Бог боялся даже задуматься о том, что это так странно выворачивает его душу, заставляя Третий Глаз испуганно вжиматься в чело и сворачиваться жалким комком… Меньше всего дэву хотелось бы, чтобы это чувство было — завистью.  
           Неутолимой завистью к уже убитому, но так и не сломленному Совершенству.  
           И… не только…  
           «Лучше смерть, чем ты, мерзость!»  
           Почему… так… больно…


	8. ХРУСТАЛЬНЫЙ СОСУД

           Небесная Кузница — место, в котором вершились судьбы душ и тел изо всех Миров — с виду являла собой образец простоты и обычайности: небольшой глиняно-бревенчатый домик с резными ставнями на окнах, стоящий в полном одиночестве посреди поля высоких трав и крупных ярких цветов. Её можно было принять за хижину отшельника, чья душа удостоилась права построить свой ашрам на райских планетах — и уже там предаваться продолжению своих святых аскез. Таких ашрамов в раю было немало — люди, даже самые умудрённые, не умели вырваться из обыкновенного для себя — и, даже получив вечное блаженство, продолжали проводить его так, как привыкли. Ну, разве что обычными гостями небесных риши теперь были не люди, а другие — высшие — существа.  
          Однако об этой одинокой хижине, увитой плющом и цветущими красными «дудочками» лианами все знали: самое главное находится внутри — нет, даже не под землёй… зачем на райских планетах подземные обиталища? — но в майе, сотворенной главным её обитателем — Небесным Ловцом. И эта майя могла разрастаться до немыслимых пределов внутри малого пространства, вмещать десятки тысяч душ одновременно… особенно во время великих сражений или поветрий на земле и в других сферах Вселенной, где обитали смертные, внутренняя майя этого места превращалась в немыслимых размеров чашу для уловления и переработки…  
          А выглядела эта вселенская чаша как обычный сак — детская игрушка для ловли бабочек и стрекоз, ну, разве чуть побольше, — который торчал на длинном шесте на крыше домика. Сак раздувало и трепало ветром, и непонятно было, как в него вообще может что-то попасться — хоть насекомое, хоть душа… Но все знали: это лишь видимость, за которой сокрыто невместимое… даже для дэвов.  
          Поэтому дэвы сами предпочитали, входя в домик, видеть в нём обычные три комнаты, две из которых служили чем-то вроде лаборатории, а в третьей находилось личное пространство его главного обитателя. Впрочем, не главного — единственного. Хоть все знали, что у Небесного Ловца тысячи слуг и сонм помощников — видели его за работой всегда одного.  
          Вот и сейчас, войдя в Небесную Кузницу, Бог и Богиня узрели Ловца восседающим над большим кипящим котлом, в который одной рукой он осторожно сыпал с золотой лопаточки отдельными крупинками нечто подобное серебряной соли, а другой — так же осторожно, по капле, лил из небольшого изящного сосуда субстанцию, подобную ртути. Котёл стискивали «лапки» подвижной железной подставки, удерживающей его над широким желобом, ведущим в резервуар в форме тела живого существа… ведь, по сути, тела существ, наделённых разумом, похожи своею формой, разве что с небольшими отличиями: у кого-то крылья, у кого-то — рога, у кого-то хвост вместо ног, у кого-то голов — больше одной или рук — больше двух… но, по сути, ко всем подходила некая общая форма. Стоит лишь дёрнуть за рычаг подставки — и содержимое котла прольётся в резервуар, приняв нужный облик… Так ковались и закалялись в Небесной Кузне новые тела для перерождённых душ, чтобы потом быть уменьшенными до размеров зачатков и помещенными в лона своих будущих матерей — после их близости с будущими отцами. Вместе с душами, уловленными в Сак и по справедливости распределёнными по новым жизням.  
          И на самом деле таких котлов и форм были тысячи, но испокон кальп допускаемые в Кузницу привыкли видеть лишь один.  
          Бог и Богиня молча и почтительно дожидались, пока хозяин закончит свою тонкую работу. Прекрасная дэви от скуки поглаживала пальчиком «подвеску» своего ожерелья — подбородок и губы ониксовой головки. Бог отвернулся от нее — движения её пальцев почему-то показались ему неприятными…  
          Наконец, Ловец отложил свои атрибуты и поднял глаза на гостей.  
          — О, сиятельные брат и сестра! Проходите, проходите! Сейчас я могу немного отдохнуть — моя субстанция должна настояться. Потешьте пока старика новостями!  
          — Это мы пришли узнать, — ответил Бог, почтительно кланяясь с намасте, — не попалось ли вам каких-нибудь интересных душ — таких, чтобы заслуживали внимания дэвов? Не готовится ли каких-то новых необычайных перерождений?  
          — Попасться-то попалось… но на удивление, мало! А ведь мне известно, что с асуровых планет на дэвов шло несметное войско… Обычно в такие дни мой Сак ломится от чёрных, чудовищных душ… которым нужно пройти кару в аду и после этого ещё переродиться в существа с тёмной кармой, должные проходить наказание жизнью… Обычно мне бывает даже трудно справиться с этим потоком Тьмы… А здесь… что, побоища не было? Как вам удалось утихомирить асуров без выкашивания их, как обычно? Вы договорились? Но как? Они ведь не понимают… Вот только Индрадэв… ах, как печально! Но он уже получил новое тело, такое же, как было, даже менять не стал, и унёсся в гневе… Значит, всё-таки что-то…  
          — Было, — ответил Бог. — Но… Достаточно было уничтожить сильнейшего из них, их вожака… Остальные ушли сами. Они ведь как звери… Можно было и перебить их, но мы поленились… — зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой.  
          — То-то за последние два дня я уловил только две души… Одну вчера — женскую, она уже помещена в сосуд и отправлена на нужную полку — ждать своего права на перевоплощение. Вторая прилетела сегодня — душа мужчины, неистово бунтовавшего против своей смерти. Немыслимая сила жизни… да бывает ли такое? От этой души исходила такая ненависть и такой огонь ада… что я не сразу смог справиться с нею, вынуть из Сака, поместить в сосуд… она и в нём бунтует! Неуспокоенная… на её успокоение уйдут века, только тогда она сможет переродиться. Но я до сих пор ещё не разобрался с нею — есть дела поважнее. Вот эта душа, — Ловец указал на железный стол, уставленный какими-то непонятными коробами, ларцами и чашами. Среди них находился плотно запечатанный сосуд мутного стекла… нет, это не стекло было таким! — Я приберу её позже, — добавил Ловец, — придётся сначала отправить в ад для прохождения наказания, а уж потом… Но сейчас мне не до него! Я занят великим свершением! Оно изменит нашу жизнь! Все Миры изменит оно! — с гордостью добавил Ловец, кивая на свой остывающий котёл.  
          — Великое свершение? — поинтересовался Бог с заметно меньшей леностью в голосе.  
          — Я сейчас создаю нового дэва!  
          — Что? — это уже Богиня, которая аж подпрыгнула на месте.  
          — О да, пришло время! Новые дэвы рождаются не так уж часто — только тогда, когда их появление действительно необходимо, когда у них есть цель… Обычно для того, чтобы убить каких-то особо разбушевавшихся демонов… Целью же этого дэва будет — изменить Миры! Это будет Великий Бог, равного которому не было и нет! И Мир с его появлением станет прекраснее — настолько, что сами его обитатели не смогут его узнать и не скоро привыкнут к своему новому счастью…  
          Старик Ловец стиснул пальцы и возбуждённо заходил по помещению, разок даже наткнувшись на стол со своими неясными постороннему разуму атрибутами и пошатнув его. Видно было, что эта работа не только занимает его до глубины души, но и воистину — необыкновенно важна.  
          Для всего Мира.  
          У Бога стиснулось сердце. Новый дэв? Да ещё и… Впрочем, они сюда пришли, чтобы отдать некое прекрасное тело новому дэву…  
          — И чьё же небесное семейство Вселенная одарит такой радостью? Кто из наших царей удостоится? Ибо я даже подумать не могу, что это будет не царское дитя, а кого-то из Младших дэвов…  
          — Вы совершенно правы! Царское семейство, наисиятельнейшее во всей Вселенной! Знайте же, что ныне я ваяю будущего сына самого Сурьядэва!  
          Ловец с превеликой гордостью взглянул на своих гостей.  
          — Я уже создал его душу, — продолжал он. — Вот она, здесь, — он указал на стоящий рядом с котлом огромный хрустальный сосуд с прихотливо вырезанными на стенках узорами. Сквозь грани свои сосуд лучился золотым светом. — Это единородная душа, как и у всех богов. На ней нет налёта прошлых воплощений, никакой кармы… Перво- и единожды рождённая — ибо будет принадлежать бессмертному. Ни прошлой, ни будущей жизни — ничто не омрачит бытие Сияющего! И он во всём превзойдет других дэвов, и даже своего отца. А Сурьядэв давно признавался мне, что устал и хотел бы уйти на покой хоть на несколько юг, передав свои обязанности другому — но не находилось достойных. Сейчас… какой великой радостью для Божественного Сурьи будет рождение того, кого он ждал всем сердцем!  
          — Если душу вы уже создали, почтенный Мастер, значит, сейчас вы работаете над телом Совершенного?  
          — О, да… — Ловец немного замялся. — Но работа только началась. Она будет долгой, трудной… Я уже знаю, каким это тело будет сильным, сколь мудрым будет его разум, сколь чистым — сердце… Но я ещё не знаю, как будет выглядеть Великий Бог. О, да, когда Сиятельное Дитя вырастет, оно сможет само создать для себя любое тело, какое пожелает, выбрать его, как новую одежду… Но… знаете ли… мне так хотелось бы… о, услышьте стремление моего сердца! Мне хотелось бы создать его таким, чтобы ему никогда не захотелось меняться! Ни ему самому, ни другим — изменить его. Но сумею ли я? Хоть я и вершитель судеб, и мой опыт по созданию самых разнообразных тел — немыслим… но сейчас… вы не поверите, Сестра и Брат… я боюсь! Впервые… Не потому ли, что я уже очень стар… даже дэвы стареют с каждой новой кальпой… и мне не уловить того нового, чем дышит именно нынешний Мир… что для него красота? Что для него совершенство? Что для него станет тем, что будет непререкаемо никем? Не красота вкуса: тому нравится, этому нет… не совершенство для своего времени: сегодня прекрасно, завтра — чудовищно… Нет, мне хотелось бы, чтобы — навсегда. На все времена… Потому, читая священные книги, я обратил свой взор на… красоту зверей! Я сам удивился, но именно она притягивает к себе так, что не оторваться, и на протяжении многих веков, и всех, всех… от последних пишачи до великих дэвов! Ведь и вы носите на своих флагах изображения соколов, коней, тигров, ланей… И вы выделываете свои украшения и короны в виде их голов и гибких стремительных тел… И вы нередко принимаете их формы, путешествуя по разным Мирам… Звери совершенны! Но… не могу же я придать новому деву облик леопарда? Или льва?  
          — Почему же? Среди нас ведь есть те, кто имеет облик слона, обезьяны, орла — и не хочет его менять. Почему бы и не леопард? — усмехнулся Бог.  
          — Сын Сурьядэва? — вытаращил глаза Ловец.  
          — Вы правы, почтенный Мастер. А потому у нас для вас есть кое-что получше.  
          — Вот как? Ты заинтриговал меня, сиятельный брат…  
          — Почтенный Ловец, знаете ли вы, чью душу уловили сегодня? Знайте: это моя грозная сестра, — он с почтительным намасте поклонился в сторону Богини, зардевшейся гордо, — убила врага Вселенной — непобедимого и страшного Наракасуру! Все знают его, хоть это чудовищно — знать всей Вселенной Воплощённое Зло. О да, ныне он убит… но ведь и вам известно, Мастер, каким он был?  
          — Припоминаю… — на миг прикрыл глаза Ловец. — Это существо без сердца и разума с лютой злобой и холодной жестокостью уничтожало людей и их храмы, всё священное для них, их веру и любовь к их Создателям и Покровителям — дэвам… Он был способен убивать и божественные тела, и иных существ без всякой жалости… и никто не мог остановить его многие юги… ибо он был неуязвим… Но…  
          — Но-о? — протянул Бог, заглядывая в глаза задумавшегося Мастера.  
          — … он прославился не только этим… Он был… вечно юн, словно бы человек семнадцати лет… или бессмертный бог… и прекрасен так, словно являл собою дитя дэвов… нет, не все дети дэвов таковы… потому часто меняют свои тела, пытаясь улучшиться… ему это было не нужно… Он прославился тем, что к нему тянуло жителей всех Миров — и дэвов тоже… Слышал я эти рассказы — о том, как небесные дэви сохли от неутолённой страсти к Врагу… не говоря уже о земных женщинах… и мужчинах… Потому ему и было так легко уничтожать их — тех, кто доверился ему, — без снисхождения! И кто знает, легенды это или истина?  
          — Проще убедиться самому, почтенный Мастер. Сиятельная сестра убила его — но мы не смогли предать огню такое совершенство. Мы обратили его в статуэтку — и принесли сюда, подумав, что оно может стать для вас прекрасным образцом для сотворения какого-нибудь прекрасного создания… Конечно же, это дерзость… предполагать, что это может послужить прообразом для создания облика Сиятельного Наследника Божественного Сурьи… Но взглянуть на это вы могли бы… может быть, что-то… какие-то детали…  
          Бог приблизился к сестре и приподнял лежащую на её пышной груди ониксовую головку на уровень глаз Ловца. Тот близоруко сощурился…  
          — Здесь недостаточно света, — сказал Бог, подмигнув Богине. — Вам, дражайший Мастер, лучше будет рассмотреть наше сокровище в блеске солнечных лучей… Я уверен, вы придёте в восторг! — и снова подмигнул Богине, не сразу сообразившей, чего от неё хотят…  
          Но дэви поняла! И тут же вышла из домика со всеми частями своего трофея на вытянутых руках. Прихватив со стола крупную линзу, чтобы рассмотреть всё в деталях, Небесный Ловец, едва не сотрясаемый нескрываемым любопытством, последовал за ней.  
          Быстро оглянувшись, Бог мгновенно схватил два сосуда — сияющий хрустальный и мутного стекла — и поставил рядом. Разом вынул крышки из обоих и соединил горлышки, опрокинув малый над большим. Озираясь, подождал, пока малый опустеет, отнял его от большого и резко заткнул тот резной хрустальной крышкой. Крепко прижав.  
          Золотое сияние, исходящее из хрусталя, ничуть не померкло. И лишь знающий глаз мог бы различить, что в нём появились пламенные, мятущиеся отблески… Но со стороны — ничего не изменилось.  
          — Вот так, — протянул Бог удовлетворённо. — Это не так просто, как было бы, если бы тебя поместили в тело какого-нибудь калеки или безумца, ползающего в нечистотах… Тебя ждёт куда большее наказание, исчадие… Две души в одной… Хм, не знаю, как они поладят между собой… даже интересно! Или одна полностью уничтожит другую, но всё равно пропитается ею… или они равномерно соединятся в одну… так, как мы и представить себе не сможем… Единородная и адова! Божественный свет — и нарака! Что же это будет, ха?.. Дэврадж Сурья откажется от этого ребёнка. Он уже отказывался от своих детей и за меньшие изъяны, а здесь — тёмная карма… в Пресветлом, Сиятельном, Совершенном!.. Это будет очень забавная история… Дорогой сестре понравится, какова будет месть за её убитое тело и отвергнутую страсть…  
          Небесный Ловец, похоже, не хотел возвращаться в свою лабораторию. Он и так и эдак, со всех сторон, разглядывал предложенный ему образец — и не мог насмотреться. Восторг распирал грудь старика — и Бог слышал из-за двери его сбивающиеся от нетерпения возгласы: «О, да, это восхитительно!.. И это… Только тёмная кожа… заменить! У сына дэва должен быть светлый, сияющий лик, и золотые глаза, и локоны огненные… а в остальном… да где вы видели ещё такое совершенство? Где?»  
          Бог спрятал в складках своей одежды опустевший малый сосуд. «Едва ли восторженный старик скоро хватится какой-то тёмной души… Забудет о ней… с такими-то свершениями! А мы… подождём… Заодно пусть меня благодарят Миры за то, что избавил их от нового дэва, который изменит их так, что они долго не смогут поверить своему счастью… Мало ли что… Не доросли ещё до этого Миры, а вот особенно — глупые людишки. Им не вместить… Однако Великий Бог, в иные века, когда другие дэвы хотят отдохнуть от Мало Живущих, вырастающий в их ограниченных умах до Единственного, нужен им. Всегда нужен. Может быть… самому им стать? Побыть единственно любимым всеми сердцами, предметом восторгов, умиления и экзальтаций... И правда, что это я тут сижу… У меня ведь есть для этого… все задатки… »


	9. ДИТЯ ЗВЕЗДЫ

           Вечно юная дэви, одна из шести невинных и прекрасных, как звёзды, сестёр Криттик, кормилиц и воспитательниц самого Дэвасенапати Сканды, за это святое деяние своё удостоилась великой чести — стать женой самого дэвраджа Сурьи. Остальные ее сёстры тоже вошли в семьи царственных дэвов, но именно её милость Вселенной одарила несравненно…  
           Весь свой срок дэви-звезда проходила, едва не взлетая от гордости: именно она удостоилась чести вынашивать самого Сиятельного Наследника, надежду всех дэвов на Обновление Сути Мира! Ни Старшая Сурьярани, ни другие прекрасные супруги Солнечного Бога… она! Лишь недавно ставшая женой…  
           Но на середине срока её начало подтачивать что-то… неясное, тревожное… дэвы не чувствуют боли, не знают, что это, но когда она рассказывала о своем странном, мятущемся состоянии доверенным служанкам, те почему-то говорили: надо обратиться за советом к смертной женщине… есть такая на планете смертных, великая йогини, за свои подвиги удостоенная особого дара: помогать женщинам в тягости и роженицам, спасать даже самых безнадёжных…  
           Это слово — «безнадёжных» — царапнуло душу юной Криттики, хотя она и не знала, что это значит. И не хотела знать. Отругав служанок и выгнав их, она решила, что сама справится со своим высоким предназначением, хоть с каждым днём становилось всё тревожнее, и словно что-то тянуло не только душу, но и совершенное её тело, а когда подошёл Великий День…  
           …Мать так и не смогла прикоснуться к тому, кого произвела на свет. И не только она — ни одна из служанок, разбежавшихся в предательском страхе.  
           Родившееся дитя лежало на полу, молчаливое, с широко распахнутыми огромными ярко-золотыми глазами, не детски прекрасным сияющим ликом, обрамлённым нежными завитками волос цвета переливающегося пламени. И не было в нём ни единого кривого пальца, и никакого другого изъяна… но мать не могла даже смотреть на него.  
           Тьма. Внутри сияющего тела — яростная, мучительная Тьма. Она выходила глазами — будто не младенец это, но зрелый муж, видящий насквозь всю суть взирающих на него. И под этим взглядом ужас охватывал так, будто тебя есть за что ненавидеть, будто ты не невинна, как цветок ясмина, и сердце твоё не чисто, словно звёздный свет, будто ты — преступница…  
           Тьма. Тёмная карма. Эта душа уже жила, она не единородна. Но — как?  
           Впавшую в ступор от неодолимого страха юную мать даже не посетила мысль о том, что нужно поставить перед этим невыносимым явлением Небесного Ловца — ответчика за все души Вселенной. Прямо спросить его: ты совершил ошибку? Или это какая-то неведомая никому твоя Задумка? Нет… ибо к непостижимому ужасу дэви примешался другой, вполне внятный: что скажет её Сиятельный Супруг? Если в прошлом гнев его обрушивался и на тех жён, которые «подсовывали» ему отпрысков всего лишь с телесными изъянами… а тут… тёмная карма!  
           Сжавшись в комок, злосчастная не могла и пошевелиться… И даже требовательный крик её ребёнка, как и все младенцы, желающего материнского молока, всего лишь!.. показался ей рёвом урагана, несущего разрушения всем Мирам…  
           И именно на этот крик и явился в её покои Сиятельный Супруг.  
           Он даже не приблизился к младенцу. Будто уже знал. Он лишь протянул руку несчастной жене и рывком вытянул её из покоев, а там встряхнул, заглянул в глаза — и приказал укрыться в самой дальней части Сурьялоки.  
           Он не был гневен. Напротив, он будто даже заботился о ней. Но в глазах дэвраджа горела чудовищная решительность…  
           Младшая жена поняла лишь одно: теперь только он будет решать, что делать. Всё зависит только от него. Материнское сердце дёрнулось… это ведь её сын!.. все же её… сын… И она будет помнить… о чём?.. О том, что её не сбросили на землю в наказание за такое…  
           Отправив трясущуюся жену с глаз долой, Сурьядэв направился в главный зал своего дворца. Нужно было принять решение. Этот сгусток тёмной кармы, эта ошибка старого, впавшего в слабоумие Ловца, должна быть исторгнута из Сурьялоки. Сначала — исторгнуть. А затем спросить со старика… и спросить так!  
           Давно пора поручить эту ответственность кому-то более разумному, но ведь никто, больше никто из дэвов просто не создан для этого, не умеет, не может… Да и этот старик… он ведь не дэв. Все просто привыкли считать его дэвом, таким же, как все, но ведь дэвы не стареют… но никто старался этого в нём не замечать. Он — Другой. Кто — уже давно забыли, если вообще знали. И, что самое страшное, заменить его — нельзя… а значит, что спрашивать с него?  
           Дряхлеет Старик — дряхлеет Мир, всё больше ошибок и оплошностей, одна страшнее другой…  
           Это закат. Это предвестие перерождения самой Вселенной. И напрасно ждали дэвы, что Сиятельный Наследник станет её Новым Рассветом…  
           Уже не станет.  
           Закат близок.  
           Но он не коснётся бессмертных богов. Они восстанут вместе с обновленными Мирами. А значит… нужно оставаться самими собой. Отвергать несовершенное.  
           Это дитя, на которое не может смотреть даже его отец, следует изгнать. Но… как это сделать, если даже вынести его из покоев, даже прикоснуться… совершенными пальцами… невозможно…  
           Сиятельный размашистым шагом ходил взад-вперёд по огромному залу, и возмущение его росло, и гнев опалял изнутри… и хотелось вырваться на Небеса на своей огненной колеснице, и походя спалить пару планет или даже звёзд… Ибо он не знал, что делать.  
           И вдруг в самом сердце своём почуял неясный зов… Тонкий, словно уколы мельчайших игл, но такой неотступный… Навязчивый до упрямства, глупого, детского… Неужели? Это тёмное дитя зовёт его?  
           Дэврадж прислушался. Нет, зов исходит не из покоев младшей рани. Он дальше, намного дальше, очень дальний… Но кто? Кто так настойчив, кто так дерзко тычется в его сердце этим зудящим: «сурьядэвсурьядэвсурьядэв…» — бесконечным. Будто не может остановиться…  
           Не так трудно было определить источник зова — как справиться с изумлением: он исходил… с планеты смертных! И это был не ритуальный клич какого-нибудь жреца, не молитва великого саньяси, это словно дитя трясло погремушкой: «сурь-я-сурь-я-сурь-я-дэв!». Будто забавлялось священным именем… и от его забавы тело Солнечного Бога содрогалось.  
           Что ж, посмотрим. Одним движением мысли Сиятельный явил себя над планетой смертных, для начала прикрывшись облаками, чтобы рассмотреть…  
           Скала над рекой. На ней, вытянувшись в струну, воздев сложенные руки к небесам, будто звеня всем тонким, как молодое деревце, телом, стоит женщина. Нет, девочка! Из таких, кому ещё даже рано — и грешно — рассказывать о предназначении женщин… Девчонка!  
           И именно она трясёт этой невидимой погремушкой, сила которой способна выдернуть с райской планеты сиятельнейшего из Небесных Царей!  
           «Это что же творится… — возмутилось сердце Сурьи. — У этих жалких смертных уже и глупые девчонки владеют способностями срывать богов, словно цветы? Это как же возросли возможности этих жалких… Что мы упустили?»  
           Но уйти невозможно. Сила погремушки была выше всех его сил. Она владела им, подчиняла…  
           — Сурьядэв! — требовательно, нечеловечески уверенно выкрикнуло дитя. — Явись! Явись мне!  
           Глаза закрыты. Дрожь, транс. Это уже не она зовёт… Погремушка завладела ею! Девчонка — лишь проводник! Но… чего? И… чей?  
           — Явись мне-е-е!  
           Облака разлетелись, будто разорванные. И он сам не понял, как открылся земле. И этой странной девочке.  
           — А-а-а! — глаза её расширились, тело пошатнулось, едва не грохнувшись со скалы. Резко сев на корточки и вцепившись в камень, как перепуганная мартышка, девчонка вытаращилась, вывернув голову, явно не веря своим глазам.  
           — Зачем ты звала меня, девушка?  
           Хотя это интересовало его меньше всего. Выпав из транса, из-под силы своей погремушки, она уже была не властна над ним. Оставалось лишь его любопытство.  
           — Зачем?  
           — …а… ада… — ужас в глазах, да она сейчас свалится в обморок!  
           — Тише, милая девушка, — смягчился дэврадж. — Так что тебе нужно?  
           — …да… нет…  
           — Нет? Ты не звала? Это был кто-то другой? Кто заставил тебя?  
           — …я… Я! — она вдруг резко выпрямилась и вздёрнула голову. Страх уступил место… ошеломлённому восхищению! — Су… Сурья… дэв… так вот ты какой… ты… такой…  
           — Что, всего лишь хотела взглянуть на меня? — он улыбнулся, даже почему-то польщённый.  
           — Да…  
           — И для этого осмелилась меня беспокоить? — его брови сдвинулись.  
           — Я… а…  
           Поразить её, что ли, неслабым лучом? Может, хоть солнечный удар научит дурочку думать…  
           И в этот миг разум дэвраджа вновь захлестнуло… погремушкой! Девчонка уже молчала — откуда это тогда? «Ты должен дать ей сына, должен, сына, должен, сына, должен…».  
           Кому это должен сиятельный дэв?  
           Да ещё и… сына?  
           Сын!  
           Это было словно удар ваджры брата Индры. Его сын, страшное, тёмное исчадие, должное быть исторгнутым… так вот зачем это всё!  
           — Мне нравится твоё упрямство, девушка, — даже не задумавшись, бросил бог. — Ты получишь от меня дар.  
           — Дар? — глаза дурочки загорелись. Детской жадностью.  
           — В дар от меня ты получишь сына!  
           И даже не дожидаясь ответа мартышки, силой мысли он призвал из Сурьялоки странного младенца. Когда тот появился, бог даже не прикоснулся к нему, лишь сделал вид, что держит его на руках — и тут же отпустил, в сиянии лучей, на планету смертных, прямо в руки девчонке…  
           Пока маленькое тельце перемещалось с Небес на землю, плавно, будто на мягких крыльях… Сурью дёрнуло: таким и отдавать? Чтобы на землю попал… дэв? Со всеми признаками расы? Но… Немедленно изменить! В первую очередь — сделать смертным! Человек — да: из мяса и костей… Что ещё? Какие они там, люди, в этой части земли? Глаза — чёрные, волосы — чёрные, кожа — смуглая… Нет, у этой дурищи лицо светлое… а, поздно… что ещё?.. поздно…  
           Черноволосый, черноглазый младенец с кожей цвета бронзы — и ликом дэва — опустился на руки перепуганной девочки. Она пошатнулась… хорошо, хоть не уронила…  
           А, всё равно. Можно уходить. Что будет дальше — не его, Сурьи, заботы.  
           Дэврадж объявился в Сурьялоке и опустился на свой трон… нет, упал… так, будто юги две ворочал планеты. Но на место чудовищной усталости всего тела и духа пришло удовлетворение: это лучшее, что он мог сделать. Можно забыть.  
           Но не прошло и получаса, как тот же неясный зуд зачесал сердце: «сурь-сурь-сурь…»  
           Да что же это такое? Она снова смеет беспокоить его! И что, теперь это «зараза» вечна? Эта безмозглая сможет дёргать его всегда, когда пожелает?  
           Возмущённый, он вскочил с трона… и сам не понял, как снова оказался над рекой и скалой.  
           Открывшееся его взору зрелище было более, чем странным. Девчонка успела где-то раздобыть корзину, в которую уложила дитя — дар бога! — усыпала его с ног до головы лотосами и… уже держит на воде. Трудно было бы не понять, что эта умалишённая собирается сделать.  
           Да она просто… хочет угробить его! Дура, дура!..  
           И в этот миг к дэву пришло осознание, что это — правильнее некуда. Вот уж неведомо, что за сила вынудила его совершить этот почти необдуманный поступок, но сейчас бог не сомневался в его несокрушимой правильности.  
           Именно угробить.  
           Именно для этого ребёнок попал в руки неопытной трусливой девчонки. Ибо это тёмное существо не должно жить. Смерть сразу после рождения сулит перевоплощение в светлейшей карме… так и должно быть!  
           — Сурьядэв! — требовательно, свойски, будто к родственнику или даже слуге. — Назови нашего сына!  
           Нашего? Эта мартышка и правда решила, что ребёнок — их? Её — и бога?  
           Он едва не расхохотался…  
           — Дай ему имя!  
           Да она просто обнаглела вконец! Что, сама не может? Ум настолько короток, что даже имя выдумать не в состоянии?  
           — Ты ведь отец! Назови своего сына!  
           Отец…  
           …да откуда он знает, какие имена в этой части земли?  
           Но не отвертеться… Сказать какое угодно, лишь бы отвязалась… Но… дэвы ведь так не делают! Называя своих детей, они чутко прислушиваются к Голосу Вселенной, которая сама должна подсказать — и имя, и вложенное в него предназначение…  
           Он невольно закрыл глаза. Что-то царапнуло внутри: зачем спрашивать у Вселенной о предназначении урода, отброса? Смертника… Но разум уже вынесло туда, где рождаются Имена…  
           И оно пришло. Горящим факелом ткнуло в лицо, раскалённым обломком скалы вырвалось из жерла вулкана… НАРАКА…  
           Что??? Имя Ада?  
           Бога шатнуло. Нет! Нельзя! Передумать! Другое!  
           Но Вселенная закрылась. Непроницаемой твердью. И раскалённая глыба давила на разум, так, что выгорели все другие смыслы…  
           Что же делать? Изменить! Перемешать, переставить звуки, как угодно… Лишь бы Ад исчез из их общей сути… Дэврадж, словно не своим голосом, выкрикнул получившееся слово… Имя ли это?.. а, поздно…  
           Девчонка уже, сюсюкая, ласково перекатывала имя на языке, то ли недослышав, то ли по глупости своей потеряв один звук из середины… или соотнеся услышанное с каким-то знакомым, распространённым в этой части земли именем… Вынула дитя из корзины, привязанной к скале тонкой лентой из её одежд, — и поворачивала его на вытянутых руках, словно куклу… И снова курлыкала… нет, каркала… как вестница смерти…  
           А потом вновь уложила «дар бога» в груду лотосов, забросала, засыпала ими — будто покойника на погребальном кострище.  
           Может быть, собственноручно поджечь лучом этот костёр? Нет… для дэва убийство другого дэва — великий грех… Даже такого.  
           — Сурьядэв! Защити нашего сына! — дерзновенная головка вновь вскинулась, от взмаха потеряв тику со лба. — Защити!  
           Она думает, что в младенце — её кровь…  
           И, тем не менее, собирается… она собирается…  
           — Защити его! Я — не смогу!  
           Почему она не сможет позаботиться о его «даре», дэвраджа не интересовало. Но этот… приказ?.. и… невозможно ослушаться…  
           Мановением руки, даже не задумываясь, он послал детёнышу какую-то «защиту», которой даже сам не разглядел. Да и зачем разглядывать её?  
           Всё равно — угробит.  
           И уже хотел исчезнуть, но что-то заставило его остаться, лишь снова укрывшись за облака, и наблюдать…  
           За тем, как глупая девчонка, чем-то, как ни странно, очень довольная… убивает его сына.  
           Сына дэва и дэви. Солнца и Звезды. Сосуд темной кармы. Лишь с внешними чертами смертного. Существо, в котором нет ни зёрнышка человеческой природы, кроме тех поспешных, бездумных «изменений»…  
           — Мой сын!!! — истошно кричит она, ужаснувшись содеянному…  
           Но порог невозврата перейдён.


	10. ОСОЗНАННОСТЬ

           Корзина неслась вниз по реке. Пока течение было спокойным, дитя молчало. Но вот его плетёный ковчежец ударился о скальный порог посреди реки, подлетев выше, чем на локоть, растеряв все украшающие его лотосы, рассыпавшиеся вокруг дождём, и снова плашмя упал в воду… Поднялась туча брызг, нет, целая волна, залившая маленького изгоя с ног до головы. И тогда ребёнок закричал — безумно, горестно, истошно… И это был не детский крик — будто древняя душа, долго — веками — державшая в себе невыносимую боль — вдруг прорвалась в этот мир.  
           Сурьядэв невольно зажал уши. И даже зажмурил глаза. А потом поймал себя на том, что хочет, чтобы эта корзина так и осталась на месте, зацепившись за порог, не двинулась дальше — пока не затихнет последний крик. Или чтобы эти крики и животный страх привлекли крокодилов… От этой мысли сияющему богу стало дурно — и он просто исчез, чтобы не видеть. Не видеть и не знать, что будет дальше с этим ненужным ему комком темной кармы…  
           Внезапно объявившись посреди Сурьялоки, Блистательный оглянулся… со страхом, затравленно… будто только что совершил преступление — и найдётся, кому его за это осудить. Выдохнул. И приказал себе не думать об этом.  
           Дэвы поступали так испокон кальп. Ничто несовершенное, даже на малую толику, не должно оставаться в их сияющем мире и отравлять его. Но… оно оставляет по себе память. Этот яд… Может быть, впервые… а может, уже извечно… златоокий адитья пожалел о том, что в отличие от асуров — этого скопища всех несовершенств Мира, всей его Тьмы — дэвы имеют память. Да ещё и такую, в которую вмещаются юги. Да, это говорит об их высшей сущности, выше всех других существ… но лучше было бы забывать обо всём — сразу… особенно о таком… Уж не совершеннее ли сиятельных богов эти беспамятные животные — асуры? Им, по крайней мере, не нужно достигать безупречности своей расы такими безжалостными способами… они не нуждаются в этом. Для них любая их душа, любое тело — это сама Жизнь, а значит — высшая ценность. Для них…  
           Не думать об этом. Незачем. Тем паче, что это тёмное дитя — не жилец. Скоро-скоро его ненужная этому миру душа вновь взовьётся трепетным мотыльком, чтобы попасться в Сак Небесного Ловца… уже очищенная безгрешным страданием, уже светлая… И, может быть, она снова родится в Сурьялоке — наследником сиятельного бога… Как бы хотелось, чтобы было так…  
           …Корзина, отцепившаяся от порога, на котором провисела почти полдня — под испепеляющими полуденными лучами, ожегшими нежную кожу ребёнка докрасна, — уплывала вниз по реке. Сопровождаемая, будто стаей огромных чернокрылых птиц, глухой смолистой тишиной. Будто вода и воздух вокруг обратились в чёрное масло, и вязко колыхались в нём сморщенные тряпки сожжённых зноем лотосов. Распахнутыми, застывшими глазами младенец смотрел в небеса — и в радужках его незапамятных глаз пульсировало текучее угольно-алое пламя. То ли отблески побагровевшего от возмущения Сурьи, то ли…  
           — Асуров рай, — промолвил Бог, отводя пухлой рукой вязкое облако, чтобы удобнее было взирать на землю. — Он спас его. Защитил. Это исчадие нараки будет жить. И всю жизнь оно будет тянуться в эту пламенную бездну, в кипящее блаженство, единственно способное защитить от земного страдания… Он будет помнить!  
           — Разве это жизнь? — спросила Богиня, удобно разлёгшаяся рядом в пуховой перине розовато-лиловой тучи. — Он воистину наказан. Мы можем удовлетвориться и забыть о нём. Хотя… если он будет жить… это будет интересно. А в нашем скучном мире происходит не так много интересного… так, что приходится устраивать это самим.  
           — Сложные человеческие судьбы… — протянул Бог. — Это бывает занятно… иногда. Особенно если самим участвовать в них.  
           — Ты предлагаешь не оставлять его в покое? — Богиня по-кошачьи вытянулась на своём ложе, подгребая под себя побольше радужного облачного месива. — Можно. Всё равно в ближайшую югу мне особо нечем заняться. Можно и воплотиться ненадолго в теле какого-нибудь человека, который станет его наказанием… отработкой… Надо подумать, кем бы я могла стать… чтобы это было не скучно. О! Я войду в тело божественной красавицы, которая отвергнет его и унизит… И эта женщина даже не будет знать, что в этот миг в ней была я… Впрочем, эта красавица, которая ещё не родилась на свет, тоже бывшая асурини… а значит, так ей и надо! Она обещала ждать его… ха!.. Отвергнет! Да так, что… А потом всю жизнь будет сожалеть об этом… но будет поздно!  
           — Сиятельная сестра хочет войти в тело бывшей асурини? — улыбнулся Бог. — Соприкоснуться с тёмной кармой? И не боится замараться?  
           — Чего бояться? Тёмная карма и её проявления — это и есть единственное развлечение… Как же это скучно — быть совершенным! Потому нас так и тянет к ним… Но ведь мы всё равно от этого не становимся темнее. Эта тьма проходит мимо нас, даже не касаясь, не оставаясь в сердце… Просто позабавиться немного… Напомнить этому дерзецу о том, как он когда-то возжелал поразвлечься с адитьей… глупец!  
           — Ты всё еще не забыла? — усмехнулся Бог.  
           — Трудно забыть того, с кем было так… сладостно… что я заметила смерть собственного тела не сразу… Даже жаль, что в земной жизни я отвергну его… Может быть, не отвергать? Может быть… воплотиться в теле его жены… которая и насладится его совершенством, и отравит ему жизнь? Нет… лучше отвергнуть… муки унижения куда слаще…  
           — А я хочу воплотиться в теле того, кто может его спасти.  
           — Что???  
           — Может. Но он сам не захочет спасения. Это тоже будет сладко — видеть, как измученная душа сама отказывается от единственного выхода…  
           — И всё же… ты хотел бы его спасти, брат?  
           — Кем бы он ни был, но он был сильным. И по-своему прямым и честным. И останется таким. А сильные и честные всегда заслуживают лучшего. Он и будет получать лучшее, все блага этого мира будут сами рваться в его жизнь — но он раз за разом станет отвергать их, бесконечно наказывая себя… И на это будет забавно посмотреть.  
           — Если он был честным… То каковы же тогда мы? Ты ошибаешься, сиятельный брат… он был преступником — и никем больше!  
           — Это сложный вопрос… Первосоздатель их разберёт, этих асуров… преступники ли они? Если, совершая преступление, ты даже не осознаёшь, что это преступление, а потом сразу же забываешь о нём и идёшь дальше с незапятнанной, кристально чистой душой… к новому злодеянию, способному возмутить Вселенную, но которое для тебя лишь развлечение… и снова не сознаёшь… и не помнишь… преступник ли ты? И за что тебя наказывать? За что наказывать дитя, отрывающее лапку лягушке просто потому, что ещё не знает, что она живая, и ей больно? За что наказывать тигра, природою рождённого для того, чтобы убивать антилопу, ибо не может иначе? За что… А вот мы… То, что делали мы… то, чем мы развлекаемся… происходит осознанно. Мы уверяем себя, что наказываем грешников, помогаем им отработать карму, очистить душу… и этим оправдываем чудовищные…  
           — Замолчи, брат! Если так думать, то все преступники останутся без наказания — и Тьма восторжествует! Проклятые асуры и другие порождения Ада одержат верх над нами, если мы позволим себе хоть каплю жалости к ним… хоть каплю сомнения, что поступаем правильно! Мы существуем лишь для того, чтобы бороться с Тьмой!  
           — Да, сестра. И не только оружием, но — словом. Потому мы и говорим об осознанности, учим ей смертных через знания, открываемые нами их мудрецам. Хотя не всем она бывает по силам. Многие от осознания впадают в глубокую печаль, заболевают и даже совершают грех добровольного ухода из жизни. Значит, смертные должны становиться сильнее. Сильнее духом. Ибо осознавать все свои поступки — и добродетельные, и дурные, и всю степень кары за злодеяния по Закону Вселенной, — единственный путь к улучшению каждой отдельной кармы и самого Мира. Но… только того Мира, который подвластен нам, — мира людей и подобных им существ… мы никак не можем вселить осознанность в души асуров и тех, кто поклоняется им на земле… а потому, увы, их можно только уничтожать… Не покорить, не победить… только…  
           — И даже если это для нас настолько легко, что стало развлечением… уже даже скучным… да нет, это остается обязанностью! И мы так устали от неё за все эти юги! Так пусть она хотя бы будет… забавной…  
           — Забавно побеждать непобедимых хитростью? Забавно убивать жизнестойких подлостью? Забавно…  
           — А что ещё остаётся, брат? Или ты хочешь, чтобы они победили? Я была бы счастлива уничтожить всех асуров до единого — и главное: их нараку, их проклятый рай… Если его не станет, в мире не станет Тьмы… только Свет! Все души примут чистые формы, избавятся от страданий, вознесутся к Свету… И у нас уже не станет этой скучной обязанности, и мы сами очистимся от неё, от всех её тягостных последствий…  
           — Ты думаешь, мудрая сестра? Если нарака исчезнет, будет именно так? А не произойдёт ли что-то совсем иное? Не приведёт ли это просто к гибели Мира и всех живых существ? Ведь нарака — это кровь Вселенной… а разве может тело без крови? Может ли оно без самой Жизни?  
           — Как Мир гибнет — так он и возрождается. Это ведь уже происходило! И мне начинает казаться, что этому Миру давно пора переродиться полностью. Он сейчас таков, что просто можно умереть от тоски, добровольно отказаться от бессмертия просто потому…  
           — Подожди немного, сестра. Скоро сменится юга. Осталось два людских поколения, нет, полтора… Следующая будет не такой нудной… Нас ждёт немало развлечений!  
           …Корзину прибило к берегу. Лицо крохотного темноокого скитальца накрыла тень человека в высоком тюрбане. А потом пришло тепло — сильных рук, широкой груди… Нет, едва ли дитя понимало, что согрело его и обволокло пульсирующей животной нежностью, откуда пришёл покой и чувство, что отвергший его мир вернулся к нему… принял его, позволил быть…  
           Этот ребёнок уже не кричал. Он был настолько тих и молчалив, что принявшие его в свою семью люди начали всерьёз опасаться, что он никогда не заговорит. Но это произошло даже раньше, чем ожидалось. И приёмные родители были потрясены тем, насколько не по-младенчески осмысленной была его первая речь. «Этот рёбенок — дар богов!», — говорили они, любуясь его не детски красивым смуглым лицом и глубокими, как омуты, глазами в опахалах загнутых ресниц. И странными украшениями, которые были словно частью его существа. Как будто это не совсем человек… Их восторгу не верили. Молодые болтливые соседки судачили: такие глаза, такой странный взгляд… да ваше дитя безумно! Соседи же, повидавшие жизнь, шептали: «Это будет великий мудрец». И только новоиспечённым родителям хотелось, чтобы у них был просто сын. Такой же, как они сами — простые ремесленники из трущоб, работящие люди с ясными, как утро, сердцами. Не совсем человек? Мы сделаем тебя человеком!  
           — Так, хорошо, — сказал Бог, отряхиваясь от пыли, налипшей на его земное воплощение. — Сына дэва приняли на воспитание простаки… Простаком и вырастет… И ещё натерпится за это.  
           — Отлично… — ответствовала Богиня, поправляя старое, оборванное по краю сари, висящее на её земном воплощении. — Но пора возвращаться. Я уже насмотрелась вблизи на это место. Мне всё ясно. Подождём.  
           — Да, подождём. Совсем скоро — всего через десяток лет — на земле переродится ещё и тот, кто затаил ненависть к нашему… хм… любимцу… и жаждет мести. Видишь ли, наш прекрасный демон пощадил его в битве — за храбрость. Хотя мог бы убить, как собаку… но… бывает… и у них бывает. Странно, что этот воин воспринял это как страшное унижение… на много воплощений вперёд… и теперь будет мстить. В сердце своём, даже не осознавая… О-о… это будет такая месть… — Бог ухмыльнулся, — что любо-дорого посмотреть. Тогда наш любимец и вспомнит всё… всё, что мы… сделали с ним…  
           — Какая? — не удержала любопытства Богиня.  
           — А… — Бог отвернулся, пряча масленую улыбочку. — Если узнаешь всё сразу, сестра, тебе ведь будет скучно. Подождём. Жаль, я не смогу войти в тело этого мстителя… и ты тоже… его карма хоть и светла, но словно камень — никого не впустит, кроме своей… пылкой… души… Этот человек в новом воплощении заслужит ту милость, которой добивается так настойчиво, — небесное оружие! И не одно, а множество! Да я ему отсыплю целый арсенал! И он будет убивать асуров… но ему это будет безразлично… Ему будет небезразличен лишь один асура — в облике человека! Прекрасном, как бедствие… Сундара... он сохранит это имя... И небезразличен так… что вся сила души уйдёт на эту страсть… и небесное оружие захочется отдать за неё, и саму жизнь…  
           — Стра-асть? — сверкнула глазами Богиня. — А ведь люди не двуполы… И для них это — великая адхарма…  
           — Ненависть — тоже страсть. И, как говорят люди, от неё до недуга Камадэва — один шаг. Но бери выше, сестра! Эти двое родятся братьями. Или, по крайней мере, так будет считаться… из-за наивности одной глупой девицы… и моей хитрости! О, я обязательно воспользуюсь этим заблуждением!.. чтобы повеселить тебя, сестра… Жаль только Нару и Нараяну — они так и не получат своей победы. Но мы придумаем, чем порадовать стариков. Асуры ещё не кончились — подбросим им другого — ещё на пару сотен тысяч лет… пусть развлекаются!  
           — Но ведь на этом… до сих пор остался один щит! Сахасракавача умер раньше, чем его сбили… В новом его воплощении Сурьядэв, сам того не поняв, лишь проявил эту защиту, сделал видимой взорам… Так, может, Нара и Нараяна именно сейчас и получат свою победу? Над… человеком… Ох, не о том они мечтали!  
           — И напрасно им мечтать… На них найдутся другие, быстрые и ушлые… Но и верно: Великие Воины и Риши должны побеждать демонов. Оставьте людей людям… и дэвам.  
           …Божественный Сурья, ещё не оправившийся от своего возмущения, вовсю раскатывал по небу на своей гремящей колеснице, нахлёстывая бешеных огнегривых коней, поливая безжалостными потоками лучей саднящую от засухи землю. Люди бранились, стенали, закрывались от него руками, напяливали на головы соломенные несуразицы, женщины заворачивались в покрывала по самые носы, те, кто позажиточнее, прятались под тяжелыми балдахинами.  
           И только одни глаза — тёмные, пронизанные текучим огнём — бестрепетно взирали на солнце, и бронзовое тело нежилось в потоке жара, словно в молочной реке…


End file.
